I've fallen in love with you, okay?
by whippasnappa
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto share a heated kiss which Naruto says meant nothing. Everything crashes for Naruto as he finally admits his feelings too late. The blonde finds he's alone until Orochimaru steps in to poison naruto's mind. Sasunaru yaoi! Don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed; he couldn't believe he had agreed to spar with Naruto _again_. It was becoming a bore because even though he hated to admit it, they were both very evenly matched. Sometimes Kakashi would yell at them later when their spar got out of hand and Sasuke used jutsu he had learned from Orochimaru and Naruto used the Kyuubi power. This seemed to be one of those times; he had been throwing non-stop insults at Naruto and it was making the blonde angry, as his eyes were flooding with red. "Don't.call.me.dobe." he hissed menacingly. Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe." He replied automatically. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he dived at Sasuke and knocked the surprised raven to the ground. Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about being pinned under the blonde as he grabbed him and switched their positions so he was on top. As Sasuke looked down at the panting blonde underneath him he suddenly stopped thinking and closed the space between them. Naruto's eyes widened with shock and Sasuke kissed him. The red colour faded as his now blue eyes stared into Sasuke's dark ones wondering what the hell the other was thinking. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face as he deepened the kiss desperately, wondering how many more seconds he had before Naruto came to his senses, shoved him off, then kicked the crap out of him. Sasuke massaged Naruto's tongue with his own and realised the blonde had closed his eyes. Sasuke heart leapt as he heard Naruto moan loudly and kiss him back. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he pushed Sasuke off him and sprinted in the opposite direction.

The next morning, Naruto greeted everyone as usual. Sasuke found this a little strange; he hadn't expected the blonde to scream about what happened from the rooftops, but the way he was acting was strange. Naruto talked to Sasuke perfectly normally and made no sign that he was bothered about being kissed by his best friend. "So, teme, you up for a spar later?" he challenged. Sasuke frowned; was he serious? The look on Naruto's face plainly stated he wasn't joking. _'What the hell is he thinking? Did I dream about what happened or something or did Naruto hit his head really hard on the way home?' _Sasuke turned around as he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. "You do remember you might not be able to spar later, Kakashi said we were taking a break because you guys keep beating hell out of each other. Remember?"

"Huh?"

"Camping. Kakashi said you were going camping." Sasuke looked at her suspiciously.

"What? Your not coming?"

"No, Kakashi said it wouldn't be practical because your all guys and I'm female. There are only two tents so work it out…its alright though. I'm helping my father plan my mother's birthday party- he's hopeless at that kind of thing. Anyway, looks like Kakashi is here so I'll see you when you come back!" Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura hurried off and Kakashi stood in front of them smiling as he handed them large bags. "Oof! This is heavy!" Naruto whined as Kakashi forced the bag on him.

"You can't be serious. _Camping_?" the raven said grumpily. Kakashi smiled wider.

"Yes, we are going camping. I decided you two needed a short break from fighting before you kill each other. It is, after all, supposed to be a three-man team. That means no fighting at all." Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly; Kakashi could hardly be allowed to share a tent with a student so that meant he and Naruto would be practically alone in the middle of nowhere.

Kakashi stared proudly at the two tents. "Not bad. I think that one is a little lopsided however."

"Well, if you want to try and do better go ahead!" Sasuke shouted angrily; their teacher had done nothing to help since they got there and he was now pointing out faults. "Now now, Sasuke. This is supposed to be relaxing." Sasuke glared at him.

"It would be if we could actually RELAX!" Sasuke screamed. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "You seem to be a little tense. Perhaps you could take Naruto to the hot springs and you can both relax a little." Kakashi gave them directions to a nearby spring.

When they arrived Naruto gasped; it was such a beautiful place. All Sasuke found himself thinking about was how secluded it was and how now would be the perfect time to talk to Naruto. The blonde stripped to his boxers and slipped into the warm water. "Wow, its really warm in here. Kakashi has actually had a good idea for once." Sasuke quickly joined him and stared at the blonde. "Naruto, we need to talk." He said quietly. The blonde looked at him innocently. "Do we? What about?"

"About the kiss." Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

"What about it…" he mumbled.

"What do you mean 'what about it' we kissed Naruto! Me and you!" he shouted. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Actually, _you _were the one who kissed me."

"You still kissed me back and judging by the sounds you were making you were enjoying it." he replied.

"It was one stupid kiss Sasuke! A mistake! It meant nothing so just shut up about it!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Like hell it meant nothing! I know you felt the same as me." Naruto frowned.

"What exactly does that mean?" he asked. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Did you really feel nothing?" Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not…" Sasuke moved closer to Naruto at put his hands around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. Sasuke began sucking on Naruto's neck causing the him to moan. He looked back up at Naruto. "So your saying you felt nothing from that? I think your lying." Sasuke said huskily as he pushed his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth. The blonde resisted at first, but soon gave in and let the other male kiss him freely. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as Naruto ran his fingers through his dark hair and grabbed it slightly, trying to pull Sasuke closer. Naruto, just like before, broke the kiss suddenly and made to dart away from Sasuke. This time however, the raven was faster and he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and forced the flushed blonde to look at him.

"Naruto…I _know_ that meant something." Naruto struggled again the other's grasp. "Look, what the hell do you want? Why do you keep doing disgusting things to me?"

"Oh, 'disgusting' is it? Was that the reason why you were moaning and kissing me back? That's the reason why your getting hard?" Naruto blushed deeper.

"W-why are you doing this? I felt nothing okay?" he said hurriedly. Sasuke didn't let go. "Just g-get off! Stop touching me and…a-and…uhhnnn…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke ground his growing erection against Naruto's. Naruto pushed Sasuke off. "Why are you doing this?" he screamed.

"B-because I've fallen in love with you, okay? I didn't plan it! Ever since we kissed in the academy I've always wanted you!" he shouted back.

"B-but that was hardly a kiss…and we were pushed." Naruto replied quickly.

"It didn't stop me from thinking about it. Dreaming about it. Fantasising about what it would be like if we kissed for real." Naruto covered his ears, blushing furiously.

"I-I don't want to hear it. I don't like you in that way! I'm n-not…I-I'm n-not…"

"Gay? You can use the word Naruto." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yeah, well I'm not." He said forcefully as he pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and climbed out of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night was very awkward. Naruto seemed determined not to look at Sasuke and as Kakashi passed out the food to each of them. Their teacher had made a large fire while they were gone and they were currently sat around it, trying to keep warm. The jounin cleared his throat loudly and attempted to break the silence. "So, did you guys have a good talk?" Naruto blushed crimson; did Kakashi know?

"Talk about what?" Sasuke asked.

"About you two not fighting. Have you sorted it out?" Naruto let out all the breath he was holding and speared a marshmallow on a stick. Sasuke turned his gaze from Kakashi to Naruto and watched as the blonde held the marshmallow to the fire. Naruto felt Sasuke's gaze and soon it began to annoy him.

Unaware of the fact that his marshmallow had fallen off his stick, Naruto continued to try and keep his thoughts off the raven. Kakashi made several attempts to start a conversation, but failed. "Right, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Ignoring the pleading look from Naruto, he disappeared in smoke. Naruto squeaked as he noticed how close Sasuke was now sitting next to him and tried to edge away slowly. "Here." Naruto caught the packet of marshmallows Sasuke had thrown to him and, noticing the other had fallen off, speared another two on. Minutes later, Naruto put one in his mouth and carried on toasting the other.

Sasuke watched as the sticky white substance covered Naruto's lips and forced back a groan as he saw Naruto lick his lips clean. It was almost like a taunt the way Naruto was eating the marshmallow. As the blonde put the other marshmallow in his mouth, Sasuke decided he could take it anymore. "If were going to stop fighting, we should learn to share." Naruto threw the packet of sweets at Sasuke, but the raven simply leaned closer to Naruto. "No thanks, I want this one." Sasuke kissed Naruto and pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, taking some of the marshmallow for himself. Naruto pushed the other boy away roughly and spat out the half of the marshmallow that remained in his mouth. "That's disgusting! You just don't give up, do you?" Naruto snarled. Sasuke jumped up.

"I love you Naruto, so no. I'm not going to give up."

"You better! What will people _think _if they see you doing that stuff to me!"

"I don't care what people think if they see me kissing you." Sasuke said plainly.

"Well I do! Get this Sasuke, I. Don't. Like. You. In. that. Way. You're my friend, nothing more!" Naruto hissed.

"I'm still not giving up Naruto, you mean more to me than that." Naruto pulled a disgusted face. "Please Sasuke, I don't want you to ruin our friendship! Just…stop whatever your doing. I like Sakura, you know that. Can we just forget what's happened?" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Fine."

When Sasuke entered the tent, Naruto was already asleep. Sasuke sighed and cast a longing look at the blonde. He couldn't forget the moans Naruto had made while they kissed. _'This is so confusing. Naruto wants me, I know he does! When I kiss him he kisses me back and then pushes me away and denies that he enjoyed it…' _Sasuke straddled Naruto and began to whisper in his ear. "Wake up, dobe…" Naruto's eyes snapped open and he tried to yell, but he was silenced by Sasuke's lips pressing against his own. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's sleeping bag and ran his hands over Naruto's tanned skin. Just like the other times and as Sasuke predicted, Naruto only resisted for a moment before completely giving in to Sasuke. The raven continued to kiss the other boy until he felt the blonde tense and then push him away. Sasuke fought against him and grabbed onto Naruto's arms, before slipping his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Naruto moved his face away from Sasuke and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Sasuke…no…" Sasuke pulled away slightly and smirked.

"You know you want this…don't resist me, Naruto." he whispered. Naruto shook his head. "Stop touching me! Get off!" he shouted. Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's groin. "This part of you doesn't agree with that." Naruto bit his lip and forced back a moan. "Sasuke stop!" he shouted. Sasuke ignored Naruto's shouts and began kissing him again. Naruto bit down on Sasuke's tongue just enough to make Sasuke pull back. "That hurt!" Sasuke complained. Now he could freely move, Naruto punched Sasuke in the face. "Just stop this! For one minute think about how this is for me!" Naruto screamed.

"I can't help the fact that I love you." Sasuke replied.

"I don't care! You can't keep kissing me whenever you feel like it, because I don't feel the same way!"

"Don't lie dobe, if you felt nothing for me you wouldn't have kissed me back the other times. You know we have something special! Its also why you fought so hard to get me back from Orochimaru." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Please Sasuke, promise you'll stop. Promise me." Naruto said.

"Only if you say you don't love me. If you say that, then I'll stop it and pretend none of this ever happened." Sasuke said quietly.

"I…I don't love you." Tears spilled from Sasuke's dark eyes as he heard Naruto reject his feelings. The fact that the only person he ever loved and could ever see himself being with didn't love him back. Sasuke climbed into his own bed and slept with his back to Naruto. The blonde was shocked; he had never seen Sasuke cry before. Naruto stared at Sasuke's back and wondered if he was asleep yet.

'_He really does like me that much? I can't believe, Sasuke of all people would care about me…in that way. Could he really…love me? Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that. It doesn't matter. I like Sakura…at least I should. She's smart and pretty…but I keep thinking about how nice it was when Sasuke kissed me…'_

'**_The Uchiha's right, you shouldn't deny your feelings anymore.' _**Naruto frowned as he let his head flop onto the pillow. _'I didn't ask for your input Kyuubi.' _

"_**Are you going to tell that bastard you love him or not?'**_

'_I don't!' _a laugh echoed in Naruto's head.

'**_Nice try, but I can see your dreams and thoughts.' _**Naruto blushed.

'_A-all of my dreams?' _the laugh echoed again which Naruto could only take as a 'yes'.

I admit it, I have always felt something more for Sasuke than I usually should…but him actually liking me back has never…been something I'd thought about before…'

'**_Ha! I got a good one here, this was last month when he took his shirt off for training.' _**The memory of Sasuke flooded into Naruto's mind followed by all the perverted things he had thought he would like to do with Sasuke in that situation. "No! Get that out of my head!" he hissed. Naruto then realised he had spoke out loud and hoped Sasuke had fallen asleep so he didn't thing he was talking to himself. _'That's just wrong…you shouldn't be able to see that kind of stuff.'_

'**Yeah, well tough luck kid because I can. Hey, do you remember last Tuesday? When you fell in the water and Sasuke tried to help you up but then he got wet as well?' **

'_No! Just go back to sleep you perverted fox!' _

Kyuubi curled up in its cage grinning manically at all the thoughts he could tease Naruto with in the future. The blonde rolled over and found that Sasuke had fallen asleep and he was now facing him. Naruto inched over to Sasuke and gently stroked his soft dark hair. "I think I love you Sasuke, but if you ever found out what I really am…you would hate me too." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find that Naruto was asleep still. He pulled his clothes on and walked out of the tent casting another last look at Naruto. He walked into the forest and sat down roughly on a log.

"_I…I don't love you."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and slammed his fist into a nearby tree. "Hello Sasuke." Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi staring at him. "I presume things didn't go well with Naruto." Kakashi dodged the punch Sasuke had thrown at him.

"Shut up about that!" he snarled.

"Did you tell Naruto about the kind of feelings you have for him?" Sasuke glared at him. "How the hell do you know?" he snapped.

"Its obvious, Sasuke. Occasionally when you thought you were alone with Naruto, I saw they way you were with him and the way you looked at him. I've also noticed you only _truly _smile when you're with him." Kakashi said. Sasuke punched what was left of the tree behind him and ignored the pain in his hand. Tears of frustration sprung up in his eyes as he sat back on the log. "He doesn't love me Kakashi. He told me so himself." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi hoping he had some kind of answer.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you can't force him to like you back. Don't worry, you'll find someone else." Kakashi said, trying to console him.

"You don't get it do you? There is no one else! I only love Naruto and without him… imagine Iruka saying he didn't love you. What would you do then?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi thought for a moment; what would he do if Iruka didn't love him? Kakashi decided 'I would probably kill myself because Iruka is the last person I have to live for' wouldn't be the best thing to say in this situation. "I better go back; Naruto will be wondering where we are." He disappeared in smoke leaving Sasuke on his own. The raven wiped his eyes furiously, ashamed of his tears.

"_Please Sasuke, promise you'll stop. Promise me."_

"I can't be selfish. I have to give up on Naruto…he doesn't want me. He practically begged me to promise I wouldn't kiss or touch him in that way again…" Sasuke began the walk back to the camp with his mind made up. For once he would do what the blonde wanted.

When he got back everything was already packed and Kakashi and Naruto were ready to go back to Kohona. They walked back in almost complete silence and even Kakashi didn't make a stab at starting a conversation between the two. Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke nervously, wondering if he should say something. "H-hey teme, want to get some ramen when we get back?" Naruto forced a smile. _'At least he still wants me as a friend…' _Sasuke thought. He wondered what his usual reply would be. "I busy dobe." He replied, hoping to sound like he usually would. Naruto pouted.

"Teme. Next time your buying me some ramen!"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered. He glanced at Naruto; he seemed to be acting normally now. Like nothing had happened. This is exactly what he thought would happen; everything would go back to normal or at least Naruto would slip his fake mask on again.

Three months went by and Sasuke stayed to his promise to Naruto. He acted like he had never admitted his feelings for the other boy, and Naruto seemed to be happy about this arrangement. They were having another trip to Ichiraku where Naruto had been dragging Sasuke recently. Sasuke watched Naruto devour yet another bowl of ramen and sighed. "I suppose I'm paying?" he grumbled. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Yep!" he replied happily as he ordered another bowl. Naruto chanced a glance at the brooding raven. _'P-perhaps if I told him…he wouldn't react too badly…then again, if Sasuke ended up hating me I don't know what I'd do…'_

'Its not the end of the world if he finds out, kit. Just make sure he knows your you and I'm me.'

'What if he does hate me? Just like the rest of the village…I can't possibly tell him how I feel…'

'You can't not tell him! He loves you and you love him. He obviously likes you enough not to care that you're the vessel for me.' Kyuubi replied. Naruto poked his noodles roughly. 'I can't risk it...'

'But you love him! Just admit your feelings and tell him later about me.'

'I…I think I might…what if he's mad that I rejected him the first time? He might think I'm playing with his feelings…'

'He loves you a lot and I know that for sure. He's going to be over the moon when you tell him you love him back!'

'I will tell him.'

Was his final thought before he finished his bowl of ramen. Sasuke stared at his watch and quickly grabbed his wallet, throwing a fistful of notes on the table. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw how much money Sasuke had put on the counter. "I have somewhere to be dobe, you carry on…eating yourself to death." Sasuke walked away before Naruto could stop him. The blonde quickly finished his ramen, paid the shop owner and scooped up the remainder of Sasuke's money. As he walked down the street he wondered where Sasuke had to go in such a hurry. "I'm going to find out where he was going…I better give him the money back too after I tell him…I love him."

The Uchiha folded his arms and stared at the person in front of him. "I'm glad you came." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What is so important? What did you mean 'this is about Naruto'?" Sasuke asked. The figure moved closer to him. "Its not exactly about Naruto. I just knew you'd come here if I said that. You see, I know how you feel about Naruto and judging by your mood recently, I would say he knows and doesn't like it."

"What exactly are you getting at, Neji?" Sasuke hissed. The hyuuga smirked.

"I was right then." He ran his finger over Sasuke's face and moved yet closer to the raven. "I like you Sasuke. I don't mind if you pretend I'm Naruto…" he whispered, before kissing Sasuke.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's house, becoming more and more confident about telling Sasuke his feelings as he went. He was heading for Sasuke's house, hoping he would be there. On the way there he thought he caught a glimpse of Sasuke. Naruto opened his mouth to call him over, but then noticed that he was talking to Neji. 'This is what he was off to in such a hurry? He was meeting Neji?' Naruto quickly hid himself behind a tree and watched Sasuke and Neji from a distance. It was then Naruto saw it; they were kissing. He ran off in the opposite direction, unable to watch them any longer. Tears spilled from his eyes as Naruto ran in the opposite direction of Sasuke and Neji. When he finally stopped running, he realised he was in the old training ground. He sat on the floor with his back resting on one of the training posts he remembered Kakashi had tied him to. 'How long had that been going on? I'm such a fucking idiot…'

'Naruto! I'd watch your back, I can sense o-'

'Shut up stupid fox. I'm not in the mood for you right now.' Kyuubi growled indignantly. 'Don't take it out on me, I was just trying to warn you one of the most dangerous killers you've ever met was close by, but don't mind me!' even this didn't spark Naruto's attention. 'Whoever it is…I want them kill me. It would save me doing it myself.' The kyuubi's mouth dropped open as he hard the seriousness in Naruto's voice. 'Don't be ridiculous! I know you love Sasuke, but killing yourself? That's a little dramatic don't you think?' Kyuubi said quickly.

Naruto knew Kyuubi was trying to save its own skin now; they both knew if one of them died, the both would. 'You're a demon. What could you understand about love? Just piss off and leave me alone.' Kyuubi growled angrily at this insult. "What I wouldn't give to be Neji right now…" Naruto murmured as he pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch. 'Look Kyuubi, I'm sorry you ended up sharing a body with an idiot like me. I know you don't want to die, but without Sasuke…I can't take the pain.'

'I still think your being hasty! Just sleep on it for a week at least!' Naruto shook his head as he gripped the kunai tighter. 'Sasuke was the only one I could ever see loving me knowing that I'm a monster. No-one in the village wants to know me and they have always said I was better off dead.'

"I can help you, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around to see who had spoken and dropped his kunai in shock. Orochimaru was standing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto couldn't believe it. Orochimaru was in Kohona and it seemed nobody knew. Naruto got over his shock quickly; its not like he cared anymore. "What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping his tears quickly on his sleeve.

"Its not just Sasuke who can love you. I can take away your pain, Naruto." Orochimaru said. Naruto simply stared at him, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were brimming with tears again at the mention of Sasuke's name. _'Take away my pain?' _he looked up at Orochimaru expectantly. "What do you mean by that?" he asked shakily. Orochimaru smiled, almost kindly, at Naruto. "I can love you Naruto. I won't hate you because of the Kyuubi." Naruto shook his head.

"You don't love me! I hate you for taking Sasuke away!" Naruto replied.

"I didn't take Sasuke away, Naruto. He came to me willingly and betrayed you countless times. I wont do that.

Come with me Naruto, I will give you a new home with me where you wont ever have to see Sasuke again if you don't want." He said. _'Orochimaru? Could he really love me?' _

'**_Alright, get your head out of the clouds kid! This is Orochimaru were talking about here. It's a trap!' _**Naruto shook his head and cleared his head of all kyuubi's thoughts. "I won't betray you Naruto and I will always be there." He held out his hand for Naruto to take. The blonde stepped forward shakily. "I don't understand…why are you doing this?"

"Because you have no one else and I want to help you. You will learn to love me as I love you Naruto. Trust me, alright?" Orochimaru hugged the shaking blonde and smirked in satisfaction as he sobbed hysterically into his chest.

Tsunade sneaked a look at shizune. She appeared to be involved with the mission reports she was sorting. The hokage slowly reached for her drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake. Before she could open it, the bottle was wrenched from her hands. "Not a chance, hokage-sama!" shizune replied, filling the hokage's empty hands with piles of mission reports. A jounin burst into the office spluttering about something. The hokage raised her eyebrow; this was certainly more interesting that filing reports, which she pushed aside. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I-its but…you wont believe this…O-Orochimaru…" the hokage instantly sat up in her chair. "What about Orochimaru? Calm down and tell me exactly what's going on!" she ordered.

"Naruto was seen willingly following Orochimaru out of Kohona! We had no idea he was here in the first place…Naruto just walked right out with him!" the hokage cast a worried look at shizune. "What could this mean hokage-sama? Could it be true Naruto left willingly?" she whispered. Tsunade shook her head. "I believe Naruto was under some kind of jutsu because I know for a fact he would not leave, especially not with Orochimaru!" she replied loudly. "Who was the last person to be with Naruto?" she asked the jounin. Kakashi appeared in a whirl of smoke. "It was Sasuke, they were eating together at Ichiraku." He answered. The hokage nodded. "Then perhaps he would have some idea what was going on. Kakashi, I request you find him immediately and inform Sasuke of the situation." Kakashi nodded. "What the hell is that brat thinking?" Tsunade wondered aloud.

Sasuke sat on his sofa tracing patterns on the cool leather with his finger. He made a noise of disgust and wiped his mouth again on his sleeve. "What the hell was Neji thinking? That bastard should know I only like Naruto. Eurgh…" Sasuke decided he was going to wash his mouth out, only to be stopped by Kakashi. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Orders from the hokage. We believe you were the last person to see Naruto so we need to ask you, was there anything…strange about Naruto?" Sasuke frowned. Why would Kakashi need to know that? "No…he seemed fine when I left him stuffing his face with ramen." Sasuke replied.

"So he didn't seem any different?" Kakashi asked. The raven shook his head.

"Look, what is all this about?" he asked.

"Naruto was seen leaving Kohona with Orochimaru." Sasuke stared at Kakashi blankly. "This…has to be a joke…r-right?" Kakashi shook his head sadly.

"Apparently he followed Orochimaru willingly out of the village."

"He wouldn't do that! I know he wouldn't… not after everything he went through to get me back…" Sasuke walked past Kakashi. "We have to go after him!" he said quickly. Kakashi followed him as he walked out of the house. "I don't know if the hokage will allow that." He said.

"Nothing is going to stop me bringing Naruto back. I owe him so much for bringing me home…the least I can do is return that favour."


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru looked at the boy stood beside him. He noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" he asked. Naruto glanced at Orochimaru. "I-its just…strange you saying…you have feelings for me. Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly. Orochimaru nodded and took Naruto's hand.

"I meant everything I said Naruto, everyone needs someone to look after them. Let me be that person for you." He said. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you, Orochimaru-sama." The snake sannin smirked; Naruto was reacting exactly the way he planned. As they reached the sound village, Orochimaru showed Naruto where they would be staying. "This is different to where you took Sasuke." Naruto commented. "I decided a location change was necessary. I'm sure you don't want anyone finding you do you? I can take you back if you want…" Naruto grabbed Orochimaru arm desperately. "N-no! Don't take me back! I don't want to see Sasuke…or Neji…or anyone ever again." Orochimaru ran his fingers through Naruto's golden hair. "Don't worry, you can stay with me forever." He said. Naruto smiled and pressed his lips against Orochimaru gratefully.

"Thank you." He whispered. Orochimaru sat down in a chair which kabuto was standing beside. "Naruto-kun, please wait outside. There is something I wish to discuss with kabuto." Naruto nodded obediently and walked out of the room.

"I trust you have completed the task I set you." Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded eagerly. "Of course Orochimaru-sama. I can bring it immediately if you wish." He replied. The sannin shook his head. "If I am going to persuade Naruto to do what I want I need to gain his full trust first. Its not like we don't have time; as long as I make sure that Naruto feel I am the only one who is there for him, he will do anything." He said. Kabuto nodded in agreement. "You may leave kabuto." Orochimaru called Naruto back into the room. "I have something for you Naruto-kun." Orochimaru handed Naruto something.

"I already have a headband." Naruto said. Orochimaru smiled widely at his remark.

"Yes, but the difference is this in not a Kohona headband." He said. Naruto looked again and saw it had a sound symbol on it. Naruto felt a twinge of guilt as he took off his Kohona headband and replaced it with the sound one. "There. Isn't that better Naruto-kun?" he said. Naruto just nodded and looked at the ground. Orochimaru got up from his chair and stroked Naruto's face gently. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. If there is still a chance that Kohona means anything to you-"

"There isn't." Naruto interrupted, dropping his Kohona headband. "You're the only person I can rely on, right?" Orochimaru nodded and kissed Naruto gently. The blonde moaned slightly and deepened the kiss desperately. Naruto clutched at Orochimaru's shirt, trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. When they finally pulled apart the snake sannin looked at Naruto questioningly. "Are you okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "I just don't want you to hate me, that's all."

"I could never. I love you, remember?" Naruto didn't reply to this. Orochimaru cupped Naruto's face and kissed him again. He then took the blondes hand in his own and led him out of the room. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked, as he was pulled down the cold corridor. His question was answered when he was gently pushed into a candle-lit room. Orochimaru closed the door behind them both. Naruto stared at the room he was in. it was extremely inviting and warm, with a large bed taking up most of the space. Naruto sat on the bed and ran his fingers over the black silk sheets. Orochimaru climbed on top of him and kissed him. Naruto moaned and tried to pull Orochimaru's shirt off. The snake sannin pulled away smirking and pulled his shirt off.

Naruto blushed deeply, but didn't protest when Orochimaru began pulling his orange clothes off. When only Naruto was left wearing his boxers, Orochimaru paused before taking them off. "Are you sure this is what you want Naruto?"

"Yes." Naruto said quietly. The Kyuubi made a loud noise of disgust. **_'Oh come on kid, you can't be serious! You can't let him do this to you!' _**

'_He loves me, so why shouldn't I let him do this?' _Naruto replied. He moaned as he felt warm lips around his hard member. **_'What about Sasuke?!' _**Kyuubi shouted loudly. _'Don't you ever say that name again or I swear, I'll kill us both.' _Naruto threatened. This made Kyuubi fall silent. Naruto bucked his hips up; desperate for more of the attention Orochimaru was giving him. It wasn't long before Naruto came, his scream echoing throughout the room. Panting heavily, he collapsed on the soft bed. "I…love you…" he murmured before falling asleep. Orochimaru smirked at the sleeping form below him. ****


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke up that morning to find a warm arm draped around him. He sleepily move toward the heat. "Mmm…Sasuke…" Orochimaru pushed Naruto off him and climbed out of the bed. _'Perhaps he isn't ready just yet…it would probably be safer to wait a little longer.' _He thought. Naruto made a groan of disappointment as he found his heat source had gone. The sannin quickly got dressed and met kabuto in the hallway. "Orochimaru-sama, when are you planning to-"

"Enough kabuto. I will decide when he is ready. For the time being, I have to support him; soon enough I will get what I want." He took the bowl kabuto was holding. He stared at the contents. "Are you sure this is what he likes?" the medic nin nodded.

"Very well." He said, taking the bowl back to the room Naruto was in. he found that Naruto had fallen back into a deep sleep. "Wake up, Naruto-kun." He said gently. The blonde blearily opened his eyes the smell of ramen filling the room. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head. "Please…not that…" he moaned. Orochimaru frowned; kabuto was going to get it later!

"Don't you like ramen?" he asked. The blonde pulled the covers from over his head. "I do…I mean I did…it reminds me too much of who I used to be." He muttered. Orochimaru turned his face away so Naruto couldn't see the smirk that was spreading across his face. Naruto glanced at his orange clothes that lay scattered across the floor and shuddered. "Do you have anything else I could wear?" he asked. Orochimaru controlled his smirk and turned back to Naruto. "Of course." He replied, picking up the bowl of ramen and taking it out of the room. He returned with a pile of clothes for Naruto to choose from. Everything on the pile looked very similar to what Orochimaru was wearing. He pulled a few things out from the pile and stopped when he came to something he recognised. He suppressed as gasp and quickly snatched it and placed it on the pile that he wanted. "Th-that's all I want." He said hurriedly. Orochimaru nodded and picked up the other clothes.

"The bathroom is through there, when your ready come and find me." Naruto nodded. When Orochimaru had gone, he picked up something he had taken from Orochimaru. He turned it over and ran his fingers over a small symbol on the back. Either Orochimaru had taken to wearing things with the Uchiha symbol on, or this was Sasuke's. He ignored the tears that threatened to fall as he held onto the clothing. "I have to let go…he hates me, I'm a monster. There's only one person who cares for me now." He whispered to himself. Naruto angrily threw it across the room as he remembered Sasuke kissing Neji. He then imagined Sasuke's face after telling him he was the container for the Kyuubi. Naruto shook his head violently to clear the thoughts from his head. He climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke had been begging the hokage to let him go after Naruto. Each time he asked, she had declined. "Sasuke, its impossible I keep telling you this!" she shouted angrily. "Orochimaru will have changed his location by now and we have absolutely no idea where he could be now." She said. Sasuke looked at the floor.

"Just let me go! The sooner I start looking the sooner I can bring him home! Don't you want him back?" he snarled. The hokage stood up and slammed her fists on her desk angrily. "Of course I want him back, but what's the point in sending one of my best shinobi out on a wild goose chase?"

"I'll go with him." Sasuke and Tsunade looked around to see Shikamaru. The hokage sighed. "It will make no difference if you go with him or not; you still have no idea where Orochimaru will be." Shikamaru walked over and stood by Sasuke.

"We can investigate the place where he used to be when he had Sasuke, then any leads we get we can follow them through. The has to be someone who knows where Orochimaru is." The hokage sighed.

"You seriously expect me to let both of you go running around the sound village looking for Orochimaru?"

"Yes! We need to bring Naruto home and if you don't let me go, I'll leave Kohona. This isn't my home without Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Its troublesome but…I agree with Sasuke. Surely you can spare two shinobi to rescue Naruto?" he asked. The hokage sighed loudly.

"Fine. But don't you dare get yourselves killed! You just need to understand how dangerous Orochimaru is!" she said.

"I'm sure the both of us can take Orochimaru, or at least hold him off until we can rescue Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"You wont regret this when we walk through those gates with Naruto." Sasuke assured her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto was ready he began trying to find Orochimaru. He walked through the dingy corridors wondering where he would be. Instead of Orochimaru, he found kabuto instead. "Do you know where Orochimaru is?" he asked. _'Orochimaru-sama said now was the time to begin the plan…I believe this is the perfect opening.' _He thought. "You can't see him now because he's leaving soon." The effect on the blonde was instant as his face changed to pure panic. "Leaving? Leaving where?" he said. "Your not stupid, so I'm not going to lie to you Naruto-kun. Orochimaru has business to take care of, and without someone to back him up…he may not come back alive." Naruto was too worried to notice this huge lie. "He could die?" Naruto shouted hysterically. "He need someone strong to fight with him."

"I'll go with him!" Naruto said. Kabuto shook his head at this.

"Your nowhere near strong enough to protect Orochimaru-sama, unless…" kabuto paused for effect. "Unless what?" Naruto said predictably. Kabuto pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. The blonde looked at what he was holding; it was a syringe filled with a red looking liquid. "It's a special serum I made to unleash kyuubi's powers." Naruto looked up at him.

"Unleash Kyuubi? I can't do that because Kyuubi would kill everyone, including Orochimaru!" he said.

"Not with that." Kabuto replied, pointing at the syringe Naruto was holding. "I made it so you have complete control over Kyuubi." **_'Hey, don't get any ideas kid. You know you can't control me. Just take our sorry ass back to Kohona. Back to Sasuke because you know you want to!' _**Kyuubi said. "Inject that into your arm, all of it, and Kyuubi will be yours to control." Naruto nodded. Kabuto watched as the last of the red liquid disappeared.

"I'll take you to Orochimaru-sama now." He said. Naruto obediently followed the medic nin into a room he hadn't noticed before. "I have great news Orochimaru-sama! Naruto is going with you to protect you." _'Perfect. Kabuto managed to get the boy to use the serum then.' _"Orochimaru-sama is the closest most important person to you, correct?" kabuto asked the blonde. Naruto nodded. "Then use your new power to protect him from this." Kabuto pulled out several senbon needles. "A lethal poison is on the tip of each needle and the person they hit will be dead within minutes if not seconds." Naruto stared at him nervously, wondering what he was planning to do. "I'm going to throw them at Orochimaru in three seconds." He continued. "What?" Naruto shouted.

"Three." Naruto looked around aimlessly, hoping this was some kind of joke. "Two." Naruto began panicking, seeing how serious kabuto looked. "One."

"No!" Naruto screamed, quickly jumping in front of Orochimaru. Naruto covered his face as he braced himself for the needles. Feeling no impact he opened one of his eyes slowly. He saw red chakra tails blocking the path of the needles. Naruto gasped as he saw them clatter to the floor and the tails spread out behind him. Naruto growled angrily at kabuto and his now red eyes narrowed dangerously. Orochimaru admired the six tails of chakra Naruto now had. "That was very impressive Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes changed back to blue and the tails disappeared. "I-I don't know how I did that…" he muttered.

"You will learn to control it, kabuto will teach you." Orochimaru said.

"But, I thought you had to be somewhere and I needed to come and protect you?"

"That can wait." He said. "Kabuto, I want Naruto to have complete control of all the new powers he may have." Orochimaru left the room for Naruto to begin his training. His plan couldn't have been more perfect.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had been running at full speed. They were heading for Orochimaru's old headquarters hoping for a lead on where Naruto could be now. Shikamaru moved closer to Sasuke as they raced through the trees so they could talk. "Do you have any idea why Naruto left?" he asked.

"No… I don't. I'm going to ask him though. After all that dobe went through to get me back he does something like this…" he muttered.

"Don't worry Sasuke, wherever he is…we'll find him." Shikamaru said. As they approached orochimaru's old hideout, they slowed down and masked their charka. When they sensed no one around, they went into the building. Sasuke shuddered as they walked down the hall.

"This is too familiar…" he muttered darkly. They checked several rooms until Sasuke heard Shikamaru shout something. "What is it?" Shikamaru pointed to the floor. Bloodied bodies littered the floor. Sasuke covered his mouth as the rotting smell reached his nose. He pulled Shikamaru out of the room and slammed the door, hoping to mask some of the smell. "What the fuck happened here?" Sasuke said angrily. Shikamaru sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Orochimaru finished everyone off in case we did what we are doing now. You know what this means? What have no lead whatsoever." Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, making a dent.

"Damn it! Were just going to have to look then!"

"Without knowing where he even might be?" Shikamaru replied.

"You sound as bad as the hokage. If you don't want to, then go home. But I'm following that dobe to the ends of the earth if I fucking have to!" he snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto collapsed on the bed. Kabuto hadn't taken it easy on him at all; but the result was one Orochimaru was happy with, so that's all Naruto cared about. "Kabuto said you now have complete control of the new powers." Orochimaru said excitedly. Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, you will be able to demonstrate your new powers for me." Naruto frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I have arranged for you to fight with a certain group of people. I will be watching, so please don't disappoint me Naruto-kun." Orochimaru lead the already exhausted blonde out of the hideout. They travelled for about an hour, until they walked into a small country. "Why are we here? Someone will recognize you!" Naruto hissed. Orochimaru smirked. "They already have." He said simply, pointing to a row of shinobi that were gathering in front of them. "Orochimaru! Why are you here!" one of them spat. "I'm taking over. If anyone has a _problem_ with that, I suggest you try and stop me." Naruto turned around his eyes wide.

"T-taking over? Why would we want to do that? He exclaimed.

"I don't particularly have any interest in this pathetic country, I merely want to test your powers. Go ahead and kill them." Orochimaru said.

"Kill them? I can't do that, Orochimaru-sama." The sannins eyes narrowed at this comment. "You said you would protect me and if you don't I will die. I'm the only person who cares about you, is it alright with you if I die?" Orochimaru said.

"I don't want you to die!" Naruto said, beginning to panic.

"Then kill them." Naruto stared back at the people; his life wouldn't be worth living without Orochimaru. Suddenly, kunai began flying through the air, aimed at Orochimaru. Naruto jumped in front of him, his tails of chakra appearing and shielding them both from the assault. Naruto's blue eyes changed to crimson as he gave the shinobi and fanged smile. "Just try it." he hissed. Orochimaru smirked; already the Kyuubi was begging to become bloodthirsty and it was reflecting in Naruto's actions.

Naruto flicked his tails angrily and watched with satisfaction as people's faces paled. "That's right. Your shitty village against Kyuubi, who I control completely." Naruto snarled. Orochimaru was wrong though; it wasn't the kyuubi's personality that was reflecting in Naruto. He jumped forward and slashed the nearest person across the chest with his new claws. **_'Naruto! Stop this!' _**Naruto ignored the kyuubi's shouts as he watched the person in front of him die slowly. **_'Take a look at what your doing for one minute! What would Sasuke think of you?' _**ninja jumped at him from all angles, throwing kunai at him. One of his six tails were enough to protect him from the kunai, the other five lengthened and began picking up the shinobi and throwing them into houses.

'_I don't give a fuck what Sasuke would think. Your just pissed because I'm using all your power and you can't do anything about it.' _Naruto thought angrily. **_'I worried about you, Naruto. What the hell happened…the real you would never hurt anyone else.' _**Naruto wrapped one of his tails around a random person and began squeezing them tightly. **_'Stop! That's not a ninja!' _**Kyuubi screamed. Naruto glanced lazily at the person he was holding and realised it was a young woman. She was not wearing a headband and was obviously an inhabitant of the village. Naruto ignored this fact and kept his grip around her increasing it slightly until he felt a sickening crunch, followed by a piercing scream. He simply tossed her limp body aside and carried on attacking the village. Shouts were heard everywhere, screams and desperate yells echoing throughout the village.

Orochimaru simply watched in fascination as Naruto killed the people without mercy and much to his delight, Naruto was still protecting him carefully all the while. Naruto looked mildly entertained as he saw the ninja begin to retreat. He laughed and jumped in front of them. "I haven't even shown my true power, yet you run away so soon." He said menacingly. Naruto dropped anything his tails were holding and spread them out behind him in a perfect fan. He performed several hand seals. The ninja suddenly stopped moving, like they were paralysed to the spot. Naruto saw Orochimaru walk to his side to see why the shinobi had suddenly stopped. "What's wrong with them?" he asked. Naruto gave a smirk that seemed very out of place on his usually smiling face. "Its something kabuto calls fox tail paralyzation. It's a jutsu he made for me that's unique to kyuubi's abilities. My tails are moving at a certain rate so they can emit chakra that paralyses whoever I want." He said. "They are completely at my mercy now." He added darkly.

'**_Look at their faces kid! Can you seriously kill them?' _**Kyuubi asked. _'I don't care anymore. I only live for Orochimaru-sama and if he wants it, there're as good as dead.'_ Naruto thought. He looked around at Orochimaru. "What do you want me to do with them?" Naruto asked, while desperately looking away from the terrified looking faces of them men in front of him. "Kill them all." Naruto formed some hand seals before stopping. "I-I c-can't kill any more people…" he stammered. Orochimaru pulled out a knife and stabbed the person closets to Naruto. The blonde tried to remove his paralysing jutsu so the ninja could get away but it was too late. Warm blood splattered over Naruto. "You did well enough." He said. Naruto suddenly felt sick. His chakra tails disappeared and he looked around disbelievingly. Dead bodies littered the floor, all people he had killed. Innocent people. Naruto simply stared at the blood that was covering him; he really had become a different person.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back, Naruto didn't say anything. He simply went to the room he was sharing with Orochimaru and sat on the bed. **_'Congratulations. I hope your proud of yourself!' _**Kyuubi said sarcastically. Naruto buried his face in his hands.

'_I'm not in the mood for you right now.' _Kyuubi growled.

'**_I don't give a shit what mood your in! You need to listen. Don't kill anymore people Naruto, I know your upset already but you can't become a cold-blooded killer like I was.' _**Naruto gave a bitter laugh.

'_How can you be a cold-blooded killer when you're telling me to stop?'_

'**_I used to be, until you saved me from that Naruto.' _**Naruto could help but frown.

"I didn't do anything…" he mumbled.

'**_The way you acted so kind towards people made me realize how stupid being an emotionless killing machine could be. I mean sure, you will feel pain…but there's still happiness and for you there's love.' _**Tears trickled down Naruto's face.

"Orochimaru loves me." He whispered. Kyuubi laughed loudly.

'_**The only person that guy loves is himself. He's using you for my power.' **_

'_Shut up! He does love me! He…he has to.' _

Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru staring at him lustfully. "You're covered in blood, Naruto-kun." He whispered, pushing Naruto onto his back. Orochimaru slowly pulled Naruto's clothes away and threw them across the room. The sannin stepped back and began undressing himself. When he was done, he climbed back on top of Naruto and began kissing his neck viciously leaving angry love bites. Naruto pulled away slightly. "Just fuck me." He said emotionlessly. Orochimaru nodded and placed his fingers on Naruto's lips. Not getting the hint, Orochimaru explained. "Suck them, I need to prepare you." Naruto shook his head.

"No, I want you right now." Orochimaru frowned.

"It will hurt then. A lot." He warned.

"I know…" _'…I want it to hurt. I want you to hurt me as much as possible. I deserve this.' _Orochimaru thrust into Naruto quickly. The blonde screamed out in agony, as he was ripped apart to make room for Orochimaru's large member. The sannin groaned as he thrust into Naruto's tight body mercilessly. Naruto began crying loudly as the pain soon became overwhelming. Naruto's blood was making it easier for Orochimaru to move in and out and he came with a grunt, filling Naruto with his release. The blonde fell back on the bed whimpering. _'I… Deserve… this pain…' _he told himself. If there were ever a time that Kyuubi would cry, it would be now. **_'Why…why did you do that Naruto?' _**

'_Why did I do what?' _he thought back wearily.

'Why the hell did you give your virginity to that bastard?! Its not something you can ever get back…' Naruto flushed a deep red.

'_I don't care!'_

'Yes you do. All your life you've wanted to lose it with Sasuke, with the person you love. Not to be fucked raw by some evil bastard who only looks at you because you have power!'

'_I told you not to say that name.' _Kyuubi sighed, knowing how much pain Naruto must be in.

'Use my chakra to heal yourself, it's easy enough.'

'_No. I wanted this pain. I deserve it.' _Naruto did use some of kyuubi's chakra, but not for what the fox suggested. He used it to create a bock around his mind to stop Kyuubi from contacting him. The pain of what he had just done with Orochimaru was still terrible, but Naruto tried to put up with it as he closed his eyes and trying to force sleep to come.

Sasuke suddenly stopped, causing Shikamaru to bump into him. "What is it?" Sasuke pointed to the reason why he stopped. "That person over there, I recognise him from when I was with the snake bastard. He obviously escaped from whatever Orochimaru did to those other idiotic followers of his so he might know something." Sasuke said hurriedly. Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Perhaps we should-" Sasuke wasn't listening however; he charged right out and grabbed the sound ninja and slammed him into a tree. "-Use the element of surprise to our advantage…" Shikamaru finished dully. He jumped from the hiding place and followed Sasuke, who was now beating the living daylights out of the ninja. "Where

the hell is Orochimaru?" he hissed menacingly.

"Calm down Sasuke." Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down? This person could be the only way I have of finding my dobe!" Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up at Sasuke's last comment. The raven ignored it and punched the sound ninja again. "Where is Orochimaru? He left somewhere with a _very _important person and I need to find them. If you don't help me, I will kill you." He said.

"I-I don't k-know where Orochimaru w-went…he was killing e-everyone so I es-escaped." Sasuke had already started the chidori and he shoved it in the other person's chest. The sound ninja went limp, but Sasuke still didn't stop hitting him.

"Sasuke! Stop it…he's already dead!" Shikamaru said sternly. Sasuke let the ninja go, his limp body sliding down the tree.

Tears of frustration welled up in Sasuke's eyes and he turned away from the dead body. "We might not get another lead…what if Orochimaru killed them all? What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Shikamaru couldn't think of what to say; he had no idea the bond between Sasuke and Naruto was this strong and seeing Sasuke react with so much emotion was a first. "Well you're the fucking genius here!" he snapped angrily at Shikamaru. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"I just need to find him…because…well…" Sasuke drifted off, hoping Shikamaru would get the idea. Shikamaru thought the ending would be something like because he's my best friend. For once the genius was wrong. _'…Because Naruto is the only thing I live for…' _


	10. Chapter 10

When Naruto woke up, he found that Orochimaru wasn't in the room. He tried to get up but cried out in pain and flopped back down again. Naruto felt sticky, still covered in Orochimaru's cum and his own blood. Ignoring the pain, he forced himself to get off the bed. Tears streaked down his face and he limped across the room. He climbed in the shower, the hot water running down his skin. Naruto tried to wash away all the evidence of what he had done with Orochimaru. He let his head rest against the cold tiles of the wall and he sighed. He knew he couldn't be much longer; his ass was stinging and he knew it would be much comfier if he could lie back on the bed. Naruto climbed out of the shower and turned the water off.

He reached for a towel, wincing as another wave of pain shot through him. He rubbed as his hair with the towel and dropped it on the floor, pulling his boxers on a slowly crawling onto the bed. Naruto tried to sleep, but he heard a faint whispering. Finally getting fed up, he opened his eyes and listened intently trying to find where the noise was coming from. When he realised what it was, he huffed angrily. "Kyuubi! You're not supposed to be able to contact me anymore!" he hissed out loud. The whispering carried on and Naruto unblocked the wall of chakra he had against the Kyuubi. **_'Finally! How dare you use my own power against me!' _**

'_If the only thing you want to do is lecture me, then I'm going to use some chakra again to shut you up.' _He thought back angrily.

'**_Look…at least use some chakra to heal yourself.' _**Kyuubi asked calmly. Naruto frowned. _'I don't need healing!' _

'_**Hell you don't I can see you gritting your teeth through the pain.'**_

'_I'm gritting my teeth because you are pissing me off!'_

'**_I suppose you were wincing at me while you showering then?' _**Kyuubi retorted. Naruto ignored this comment and pulled the covers over himself. **_'If you don't heal yourself, I'll do it myself!'_**

'_You can't. Kabuto gave me that thing and now I control your power, completely.' _Kyuubi growled; no matter how much he wanted to deny it, Naruto was right. He now had no control over his power. **_'Just heal yourself because it's doing my head in!' _**Kyuubi practically screamed. Naruto gave a snort. _'Your almost acting like you care…'_

'**_I do care! Believe it or not, you're like a son to me. If I didn't care, why do you think I saved your sorry ass countless times?' _**Naruto stopped for a moment.

'_You care about me?' _Kyuubi didn't reply. It was hurting his pride of being a demon admitting he cared about anything and he wasn't readily going to admit it again. "Thanks…" he whispered. After that, Naruto did take kyuubi's advice and he used some chakra to heal himself. The pain slowly ebbed away and he managed to walk without limping.

Orochimaru walked in and smirked when he saw Naruto. "I'm surprised you can walk properly after last night." Naruto swallowed a lump that was growing in his throat; he would rather not be reminded of what happened the previous night. "Kyuubi…can heal me…used some chakra…" he mumbled vaguely. Orochimaru nodded. "Kabuto said something about wanting to speak with you." Orochimaru added. Naruto nodded.

"I better get dressed then." He muttered. The sannin left the room as Naruto picked up a pile of clothes. He sighed as he pulled out the clothing that had the Uchiha symbol on. Naruto sighed and chose something else from the pile. As long as it wasn't orange, he didn't care. Naruto looked at his sound headband and tied it around his neck instead, trying to look as different as possible from what he used to in Kohona. His blonde hair no longer seemed to stand up of its own accord like when he was younger, now it simply flopped down which Sakura had deemed 'hot'. He put the rest of his clothes on and went to talk to kabuto, wondering what he could possibly be wanted for now.

Shikamaru looked left suddenly. Sasuke sensed his sudden movement and turned to him. "Is it Naruto?" he blurted out. Shikamaru sighed; he was letting panic and frustration get the best of him. "Its…" Shikamaru frowned as he recognised the chakra pattern. "Its Kakashi."

"What is here doing here?" Sasuke asked. The other boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't have a clue, but he's heading this way and he'll probably be here in about-"

"Sasuke, Shikamaru. We have a problem in Kohona and we need you to come back immediately." He said. Sasuke was outraged.

"I'm not coming back until I have my Naruto with me!" he yelled. _'There he goes again…' _Sasuke didn't even notice how possessive he was becoming. Kakashi cleared his throat. "We all want to get 'your' Naruto back, but an allied country has been completely obliterated by an unknown enemy. We need Shikamaru back because he is a jounin after all and his analytical skill surpass even mine by far, this way we can plan a strategy to defend Kohona."

"Then only Shikamaru has to go back and I can carry on looking." Sasuke said. Kakashi shook his head. "Tsuande-sama wants all shinobi on missions back and she expressively said she will not have you chasing Orochimaru on your own." Sasuke stepped away from the others. "I'm not coming back! You can't make me! After the dobe tried so hard to get me back, I won't give up on him." Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sasuke but you have no choice. After you betrayed Kohona once, going against an order from the hokage is not something you can afford."

"I don't give a-"

"Sasuke! Think, if Naruto came back how would he feel to know you had been thrown out of Kohona? You're going to need all the support from Kohona is you even want to think about going up against Orochimaru." Kakashi interrupted loudly. Sasuke sighed and nodded. _'I'm coming dobe, its just going to take longer than I thought…' _

A/n: thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I'm updating as fast I can, love and hugs to all you loyal readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Kabuto looked up from what he was doing, sensing Naruto approaching. "What did you want me for?" he asked. Kabuto looked at the blonde.

"I wanted to check that you're at full strength for tomorrow." Naruto frowned at this comment. "Why? What's so special about tomorrow?" he asked. Kabuto smiled widely and picked up a vial. Checking the contents, he wrote on a small label and stuck it on the glass bottle. "Orochimaru-sama hasn't told you what's happening tomorrow?" kabuto asked. Then Orochimaru walked into the room, glaring at the medic-nin. "I don't want him to worry. That's why I didn't mention it." he hissed. Kabuto and Orochimaru had their timing perfect; the had rehearsed this several times in order to get a certain reaction from the blonde.

Orochimaru was now in the final stages of his plan. "Whatever it is, you have to tell me!" the blonde said. Orochimaru threw another glare at kabuto. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please tell me!" he begged. Orochimaru sighed and motioned for kabuto to tell Naruto. "Tomorrow I will be helping Orochimaru-sama complete his dream! It's going to be dangerous however and we probably wont come back alive without your help-"

"Kabuto! That is enough." Naruto's eyes clouded over.

"Your going to destroy another village aren't you…" he said quietly. Kabuto shot a look at Orochimaru; this was going off track, quickly. "Yes, I am. However…" Naruto stared at Orochimaru, waiting for the sentence to finish. "However?"

"It's going to be more dangerous before as this is the last attack I am going to launch on a village. If I survive this, I promise to you it will be the last time I ever hurt anyone ever again." Naruto looked up hopefully. Could he really mean this?

"So, if you manage to destroy this village you will never hurt anyone again?" he repeated. Orochimaru smiled kindly and kissed Naruto lightly.

"Yes, because I know how much you don't like me fighting." Naruto hugged him tightly. "I'm coming with you, because if you die out there…we can't carry on our life afterwards, without me being worried about you all the time." Orochimaru pulled away. "I can't have you coming with me, Naruto-kun. I don't want you to get hurt." He said. "You have seen my power. What I used before wasn't all my power either, so I can handle anything to protect you." He said quietly. Orochimaru acted like he still wasn't convinced. "Don't look like that, it's your dream isn't it? One last attack. I think I can handle that."

"You can change your mind at any time." He said. Naruto shook his head.

"I promise I'm going to take you there and bring you back alive no matter what it takes. I…I promise." Orochimaru smiled and kissed the blonde fully on the lips. "I love you, Naruto-kun." He whispered. Naruto gave him a weak smile.

"I love you too." He replied. Orochimaru told Naruto he needed to speak with kabuto and the blonde willingly left the room. "Are you sure he will fulfil his promise? I don't believe he is mentally capable of more killing, his heart is not cold enough yet." Kabuto said. Orochimaru simply smirked. "Ah, kabuto-kun. I thought you knew Naruto better than that! He has his 'ninja way' where he never goes back on his word. In the past he has regarded that highly and I doubt now shall be any different." Kabuto nodded. "Your plan was brilliantly thought out Orochimaru-sama."

"This is ridiculous…" Sasuke muttered. The hokage looked up from her desk.

"Is there something you find wrong with my orders, Sasuke?" she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. Sasuke didn't feel the waves of anger radiating from her and answered quickly. "Yes, I do! Why can't I go after Naruto myself?" he shouted.

"Because I don't want to lose one of my best shinobi!" she shouted back. Sasuke clenched his fists. She took a claming breath and turned to Shikamaru. "From these reports, what is your overall thoughts?" she asked. Shikamaru put the papers back on the desk. "From what I can see…the force that hit that village would be the equal power of about three Akatsuki members." The hokage paled.

"The Akatsuki? They attacked the village?" she asked. Shikamaru sighed boredly.

"I didn't say that." He said. "I would say…there is about a twenty percent chance they were the attackers." He concluded. Tsuande nodded and shuffled the papers that were lying on her desk. "Then…who did?"

"I couldn't say, but attacking that village, one allied with kohona, seemed to me to be a warning. I believe they will be coming here next." A murumer of agreement echoed throughout the room. "We believed that would be so. Kakashi, I want you to take shikamaru and as many shinobi and form a squad that would defend Kohona. I will prepare a secondary defence to step in if we have a breakthrough of the first. Sasuke, you and I will be at the front to strike powerfully at the enemy." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The hokage hadn't been trusting him much since he left for Orochimaru and he couldn't understand why he would be at the front with the hokage, probably to protect her. He sighed and agreed anyway, knowing the quicker he protected Kohona from the predicted threat, the faster he would be allowed to look for Naruto again.


	12. Chapter 12

Orochimaru smiled at Naruto, trying to be as reassuring as possible. That morning the blonde had been really jumpy, knowing they would be leaving any moment for whatever defenceless place they would be destroying next. Naruto ran his finger over his sound headband. He knew, by taking this, he was supposed to be a sound shinobi and follow Orochimaru's every order. Protecting Orochimaru and destroying the village wasn't even an order, but Naruto kept telling himself once he attacked this last village he would be able to stay with Orochimaru forever without hurting anymore people.

'**_That doesn't really justify killing all those people, does it Naruto?' _**Kyuubi said angrily. _'As long as I can spend my life with Orochimaru after, I don't care. Apparently it's his dream. Once he completes this, we can life…'_

'**_Happily ever after? I don't think so. Orochimaru doesn't love you and you don't love him. He's using you and your so blinded by these fake emotions you can't even see it.'_ **Kyuubi taunted. Naruto clenched his fists angrily.

'I do love him! My feelings for him are not fake!' he argued. Kyuubi laughed loudly.

'Then you really don't mind killing even more people?'

'I would do anything for Orochimaru even if it is killing, so no. I don't mind.' He said firmly. **_'Oh yeah? Then why are your hands shaking?'_ **

'_Fuck off!' _he shouted angrily.

Kyuubi knew the state Naruto was in and that he couldn't stand much more provoking so the fox retreated to its cage. "Its all right. We can be in and out of the village in an hour if you use all your power." Naruto nodded shakily. "You can't hold back this time however. I need you to kill every last person without me having to intervene."

"I-I won't let you down Orochimaru-sama, I promise" he said quietly. The sannin smirked and cupped Naruto's face with his hands. "You have no idea how much this means to me Naruto, and I know you wont let me down because you love me." Naruto nodded. Orochimaru kissed him and Naruto returned it immediately, allowing the other to slip his tongue into his mouth. The blonde moaned appreciatively and grabbed onto Orochimaru's shirt, trying to pull it off.

'**_You don't want him kit! You're trying to stall him and I know it. Heh. I think he knows it too.' _**Orochimaru broke the kiss and pulled away from Naruto gently. "There will be plenty of time for that later, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru then noticed kabuto standing at the door. "Yes?"

"Everything is ready Orochimaru-sama. I am prepared to leave immediately." He reported. "Excellent. Naruto, are you ready to leave?" the blonde swallowed a lump that was rising in his throat and forced himself to nod. **_'Don't go. Just tell him you want to stay here like you obviously do. If Orochimaru really loves you like he says he does then surely he would understand you not wanting to do this!'_**

'If I really love Orochimaru like I say I do, then I should follow his orders without question…like I'm going to.' Orochimaru handed Naruto a weapon pouch, which was filled with kunai. "These could come in useful." He said. Naruto took the weapons and followed Orochimaru as he walked out of the room.

The hokage had been sorting out the protection scheme for Konoha. Giant meetings were held they had arranged it so extra ninja would be watching a certain perimeter around the village in anticipation of the enemy's arrival. The first sign and the whole of Konoha would be alerted and the defence would be in place. The hokage decided this extra precaution should be used for about a week. Sasuke had been dropping hints in every conversation he could, desperately trying to persuade the hokage to let him go after Naruto again. The raven hadn't said anything about Naruto for twenty minutes now, and he decided now would be his time. He shoved past a group of jounin that were gathered at the hokage's desk and cleared his throat loudly.

One of the jounin was pointing at different points on the map and Sasuke's abrupt interruption didn't seem to faze him. "I believe this area would defiantly be a weak spot. Hokage-sama, I believe I should personally monitor this section taking with me"

"That's it! I'm going after Naruto, like it or not!" he snapped. At this, everyone turned around to look at Sasuke. The hokage frowned. "There are more important things right now than Naruto!" the second she said it, she regretted the words.

"There is nothing more important than Naruto!" he screamed.

Anyone who wasn't already looking at Sasuke turned their heads at this. Sasuke blushed slightly. "Look, I just…he…he means a lot to me." He mumbled. The hokage smiled sympathetically.

"Naruto means a lot to all of us Sasuke, but we need every ninja we have at the moment protecting the village. You saw those reports. The Akatsuki could be the ones who attacked that village and if they come here and we are unprepared it doesn't bear thinking about. Naruto would never forgive you if there was no Konoha for him to come back to." She said. Sasuke ignored the fact that everyone in the room was listening. "You think he will come back…on his own?" the hokage nodded.

"I think he will come to his senses soon enough. If we haven't been attacked in two weeks I give you permission to go looking for him again." Sasuke nodded; he knew this was going to be the shortest amount of time the hokage would keep him from going after Naruto, so he agreed without arguing. "Thank you, hokage-sama."


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto tried to ignore the twisting feeling in his gut as he sprinted at top speed beside Orochimaru. Even though his surroundings were all a blur because they were moving so fast, they seemed oddly familiar. **_'This is insane! I swear, if you kill one more person…'_**

'_Your going to do what exactly?' _the Kyuubi growled angrily, knowing full well it was an empty threat. **_'I can't let you do this to yourself, Naruto. I'm sorry but I'm going to take over your body and stop this nonsense right now!' _** Nothing happened.

'_Well?' _Naruto asked tauntingly. _'Stupid fox. You can't, remember? Kabuto gave me full power over you so shut up and leave me alone!' _

Kyuubi knew there was nothing more that could be done, so it retreated to its cage grumbling. Orochimaru moved closer to Kabuto as they ran. "Kabuto. Do you have it?" he asked quietly. The medic Nin nodded and showed Orochimaru something he had in his pocket. "Remember, only use that in the worst case scenario. It's a last resort." He added. Kabuto told Orochimaru he understood, but didn't say much more because Naruto was looking over suspiciously. Orochimaru moved back nearer to Naruto. "Almost there." He said to the blonde excitedly. The knot in Naruto's stomach tightened considerably and it wasn't long before they slowed down. When Naruto saw where they had stopped he felt sick. He turned to Orochimaru. "Y-you can't…I-its

not…p-please…"

"You promised you wouldn't let me down, Naruto." he said.

"I k-know, but you never…you never said it was…Konoha." He whispered. Orochimaru smirked and looked through the gates of Konoha. Already, ninja were beginning to form tight defence formations all over. "Does it really matter if it is Konoha? Before you knew, you were willing to fight. Is it really any different?" Orochimaru asked. "I know the people here! I can't kill them…this is, I-I mean was my home for most of my life and a lot of the people used to be my friends."

"Exactly. The _used _to be your friends and this _was _your home. When you took your new headband you joined the sound village. Wasn't that a sign that Konoha means nothing to you?" Naruto bit his lip; Orochimaru was about to transport himself into the middle of the village. He held his hand out for Naruto. "This is my dream. Do you want to be part of my future like you say you do? Can you prove your love and loyalty for me here?" he asked. Naruto didn't hesitate; he didn't want Orochimaru to think he was unsure that he wanted to be with him.

The last five minutes had been chaotic. A powerful chakra pattern had been sensed near the village and was heading to it at a high speed. Sasuke was with the hokage, ready to meet whatever it was that wanted to destroy Konoha. Tsunade was ordering shinobi, ready to meet the attack. She still believed it was the Akatsuki and judging by the information on their attack types, she had planned everything according to that. No one was prepared for who turned up.

A loud bang erupted not far away from Sasuke and the hokage and when the created smoke cleared Orochimaru, kabuto and Naruto were standing there. The blonde noticed Sasuke, and immediately averted his eyes and stared at the floor. Sasuke on the other hand, was staring at Naruto. He looked so different; his hair was flopping down more than usual and he looked strange because he wasn't wearing orange, instead he was wearing something that looked the same as Orochimaru's. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he noticed something else. Naruto wasn't wearing his Konoha headband and instead he had a sound one tied around his neck. "Dobe…" He whispered sadly. The hokage looked at Orochimaru with disgust. "It was you who attacked that village! I should have known." She hissed. Grins spread across Orochimaru's and Kabuto's faces and the sannin looked at Naruto proudly. "It wasn't me who attacked the village. It was Naruto." Sasuke's eyes shot open at this and the hokage's mouth fell open. **_'Look at Sasuke. See how disappointed in you he is. Understand what you are doing! Just get away from Orochimaru!' _**

'_I…have to do as Orochimaru-sama wishes.' _Orochimaru glanced around; soon Konoha would be at his mercy just like he always knew it would.

"Kill them." The sannin ordered. Gasps were heard as tails of chakra spread out behind Naruto and claws grew from the blonde's hands. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto. "Why did you leave, dobe? Why did you leave me?" He asked sadly. Naruto gave him a dark look.

"I'm sure _Neji _can keep you company." He hissed, the six tails flicking dangerously. Orochimaru decided that it would be best if this conversation continued; it seemed to be getting Naruto angry and that would be a good thing. "What the hell? Why would Neji come into this?" He asked confusedly. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes.

"Because the day I left…I was going to tell you my feelings for you. I was going to say that I loved you too." He said, looking at the ground again. Sasuke stared at Naruto disbelievingly; the blonde loved him back? "Why didn't you say you loved me before?" He asked.

"I was going to, but at the time you had your tongue down Neji's throat!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Oh dobe…he was the one who kissed me. I didn't want him! I want you…I always have." He said.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If you knew what I was…you would hate me."

"I could never hate you. I know about Kyuubi, Naruto and I know that I love you." He said softly. Naruto's blue eyes widened. "You… you knew about the fox? Why didn't you say?" Naruto replied.

"I didn't want to bring it up until you decided you wanted to tell me. Come back Naruto. Leave that bastard and come home." He pleaded. Naruto shook his head and stepped back. "I…I can't."

"Kill them Naruto." Orochimaru said. Naruto flexed his chakra tails and blinked tears from his eyes. He had to decide, and fast. Sasuke or Orochimaru. Konoha or the sound.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he held out his hand. He turned around and gulped as he saw the pissed expression Orochimaru was wearing. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. _'He really does love me… and he doesn't care about Kyuubi…' _

'**_Go to Sasuke like you want to. Come on! Its not that hard, just walk forward and take his hand.' _**Kyuubi encouraged. Naruto whipped his tails and threw Kabuto aside. He then grabbed Orochimaru like he had done with so many other ninja and began crushing him. "N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing?" He screeched, trying to ignore the searing pain the blonde was causing him. Orochimaru gasped as he was gripped tighter. The sannin began to fight against Naruto, but this only made the blonde crush him more. Then Naruto let his limp body fall to the floor roughly. He dropped to his knees by Orochimaru and pulled out a kunai; the snake was alive, just, and this would be the only way to finish it.

"N-Naruto…its n-not too late. K-kabuto can still heal m-me and I w-wouldn't blame you. W-we can g-go home." Orochimaru said between gasping breaths. **_'Kill him quickly before kabuto becomes a problem.' _**Naruto looked over to see that the medic-nin was trying to get back on his feet. "Y-you can't k-kill me, you love m-me!" Tears ran down his face and he held to kunai over Orochimaru's chest. His hands were shaking badly now as Orochimaru still tried to persuade the blonde to stop. "You can't kill m-me Naruto-kun. Remember what kind of f-future we can h-have…" Orochimaru, slowly as to not make the blonde feel threatened, lifted his hand and stroked Naruto's face gently wiping away the wetness. "Remember wh-when we made love…" Kyuubi pretended to vomit loudly.

"You don't love me…you never did…" He whimpered as he lifted the kunai up slightly, ready to stab him. He was stopped however as Orochimaru smirked and he felt something press into his arm. "Its over Naruto-kun. If you so much as scratch me, Kabuto will kill you." Naruto looked left slightly to see that the medic-nin was holding a syringe, ready to inject the contents into his arm. **_'Oh crap.' _**Naruto thought that 'oh crap' didn't quite cover his situation. _'Kyuubi…if I _don't_ kill Orochimaru he might hurt Sasuke. Kabuto will heal him and he will kill Sasuke and everyone else in Konoha. I've already betrayed this village, and Sasuke, once before. If I let Orochimaru live I would be doing that again.'_

'_**So…what are you saying kit?' **_

'I don't have a clue what kabuto has in that syringe, but I'm willing to give my life so I can protect Sasuke.'

'_**Don't be so hasty!'**_

'_I know you die with me and I'm sorry for that. I don't really want die either because…' _Naruto looked up at Sasuke and his blue eyes met with the ravens dark ones. _'Because the thought of never seeing Sasuke again hurts me more than anything, but if I can save his life…I think I can cope…' _

'_**I'll fight with you. Whatever that stuff is I'll resist it'.** _The fox realised how human he was beginning to sound and added something else hastily._ **'Its more for me anyway because you might want to go throwing your life around for some guy but I don't!'** _Naruto knew the Kyuubi was trying to keep its pride intact, but the fox was failing._ 'Thanks Kyuubi…' _

Naruto stabbed Orochimaru, the sannin's blood covering his hands. Kabuto_instantaneously injected Naruto with the entire contents of what was in the syringe. The blonde gasped and fell to the ground as an unbelievable pain spread throughout his body. The medic-nin saw that Orochimaru was dead and he knew that he had the entire of Konoha against him. He abandoned Orochimaru's dead body and disappeared. Sasuke instantly ran to Naruto's side and tried to help the blonde. "I-it hurts so much s-Sasuke…" He sobbed as his entire body shook. Sasuke called for the hokage and held the shaking blonde to his chest. _

_"Don't worry dobe, Tsunade-sama can help." He said gently. Blood was dribbling from Naruto's mouth as his breaths became gasps. The pain was getting unbearable for the blonde and he grabbed onto Sasuke. "I love you…" he said. Before the raven could say anything else, Naruto suddenly went limp underneath him. "Naruto…dobe…?" it was then Sasuke noticed he wasn't breathing. "Oh no…no, don't do this to me Naruto!" He begged. The hokage was by Sasuke and pried the blonde from the overprotective Uchiha. "H-he's not breathing! You h-have to help him!" Sasuke watched as the hokage pressed her chakra glowing hands on Naruto's chest, then his throat. Medic-nin began gathering and trying to help Tsunade. "What's the situation?" One of them asked._

_"He's not breathing, so that's our first priority. Then…whatever he's been injected with is causing… internal problems. It could be fatal if we don't get him to the hospital quickly and work out what it is. Kakashi! I want you to go after Kabuto and capture him. We need to know what the hell he's done." Sasuke's mind went numb when he heard the word fatal. Naruto could die and there is nothing he could do to help. _


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke was waiting for news on how the blonde was doing. He had been sat in the hospitals waiting room all night. The rest of Naruto's friends who had been waiting along with Sasuke had been told to go home and get some rest. The raven had glared at anyone who tried to make him leave. He nearly killed the last nurse who had touched him, so despite the fact people were now scared of the moody Uchiha, he was allowed to stay. "Sasuke." The raven looked up to see the hokage. He immediately jumped out of the chair; if she was here, it meant she was no longer treating Naruto.

"I-is he okay?" he croaked. The hokage looked at him sympathetically. "Just tell me how he is!" he demanded.

"It took a while, but we got him breathing again. However…" she trailed off, but Sasuke gave her a look that made her know he wanted her to continue. "Whatever he had been injected with is…its slowly destroying Naruto's internal organs. For lack of a better term, his insides are melting." Sasuke looked like he was going to faint.

"Y-you can heal him, right?"

"I can heal his organs as they deteriorate for a while, enough to keep Naruto alive, so that buys us some time to wait for Kakashi to return with Kabuto." She replied.

"Kabuto?"

"I need to know what was in that syringe if I am going to be able to cure Naruto. If Kakashi loses Kabuto and comes back without him…Naruto will die. If I knew at the time I would have sent more ninja with Kakashi, believe me." Sasuke sat down heavily. "This can't be happening…t-this really can't happen to Naruto…he doesn't deserve this." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm afraid it gets worse." Sasuke looked up, dreading what the hokage was going to say next. "There is a chance, that even with Kabuto's knowledge, whatever he has done to Naruto is irreversible." She sighed and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "He's strong Sasuke. We just have to hope." Sasuke stood up shakily.

"C-can I see him?"

"He's resting at the moment and when he does wake up…he's going to be in a lot of pain." Sasuke nodded and followed Tsunade to the room where Naruto was. Understanding, the hokage left him alone with the blonde. He sat in a chair and pulled it up to Naruto's bed. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde hair. "I love you, dobe. Just hold on…"

When Naruto woke up, he couldn't work out where he was. He felt something heavy on his chest but could move to get it off. When everything finally swam into focus, he smiled slightly. "Sasuke…your kinda heavy." The raven's head shot up.

"Naruto! Y-your awake…I was so worried about you dobe!" he said. A sharp pain flared up inside him and the blonde cried out in pain. "Ahhh! Sasuke!" the raven jumped up in worry. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…don't know…it just…hurts so much…" he panted out. Sasuke called for the hokage. "You have to help him!" she simply shook her head.

"There's nothing I can do for him, Sasuke." She said quietly as the raven watched Naruto clutch his chest and double over, screaming. "Do something! Heal him, anything!" it was hurting Sasuke to see his blonde in so much pain.

"Healing him now is pointless because it only aggravates the internal wounds. I can only do it when it's necessary." Sasuke gasped as Naruto suddenly went silent and slipped off the bed. He caught him quickly and placed him gently back on the bed. "He's passed out…he was in so much pain he fucking passed out! I swear if I ever see Kabuto again I am going to murder him myself!" Sasuke screamed, angry tears welling up in his dark eyes. He covered Naruto up with the bed covers and kissed him lightly.

The hokage noticed how pale the blonde had become. "When he wakes up again, call me if he gets worse than last time. Try to keep him as calm as possible so he doesn't put too much of a strain on his heart. I can have someone else watch him if you want to-"

"I'm not leaving him." Sasuke stated plainly. The hokage nodded.

"I have things to take care of in the office, but if you need a nurse press the red button over there and someone will be here immediately. Remember we can't do anything for his pain." Sasuke told the hokage he understood. He sat back with the blonde and prayed that Kakashi was bringing Kabuto back.


	16. Chapter 16

When Naruto woke up for the second time, the pain was just as bad. The blonde had been screaming for nearly an hour and Sasuke was getting more worried. He knew the hokage could do nothing for his pain, but it was getting ridiculous. Naruto bit his lip hard, hoping to distract himself from the other pain, but it was useless. He felt like he was burning inside. "Make it s-stop…please s-Sasuke…" he whimpered.

"I'm sorry dobe." He whispered, holding his hand gently as Naruto screamed out again. _'Kakashi, you better get your ass back here fast…' _the painful grip Naruto had on Sasuke's hand was released suddenly and Naruto went quiet again. _'He's passed out again?' _ Before Sasuke could go through the many ways he could torture kabuto in his head he noticed something was missing. Naruto's raspy breaths had suddenly gone quiet, which could only mean two things; he was breathing properly, or he wasn't breathing at all.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and checked for a pulse and found his heart wasn't beating. Panicking, he pressed the small red button that was near the bed. Seconds later nurses rushed into the room, followed by the hokage. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly as she made her way to Naruto.

"I don't know! I he's just stopped breathing." The hokage gasped as she checked Naruto. "He's gone into cardiac arrest! I thought I told you to keep him calm?!" she accused as she began to try and resuscitate Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as she pressed her lips against Naruto's in an attempt to get him breathing. If it wasn't such a serious situation he would have shoved her off and done it himself. Naruto coughed loudly and Tsunade moved away from him.

"Thank god…" she muttered. The hokage then turned back to Sasuke. "Didn't it occur to you to perform CPR on him?" she said angrily. "What the hell are they teaching you kids at the academy these days?"

"I do know how!" Sasuke replied, glaring at her.

"So you just thought you'd waste time by standing there?"

"I panicked alright, it's not a crime is it? Besides, I had no-"

"D-don't blame s-Sasuke…" the argument was suddenly cut short by Naruto. They both turned around quickly. **_'Oh no…oh no no no…'_**

'_What is it kyu?' _Naruto thought back weakly.

'T-trust me, I don't think now is the time to tell you. Just concentrate on getting better.'

'Better? I'm getting worse…Kyuubi…I can't take the pain anymore, I just w-want it to end.'

'_**Hey, don't even start thinking like that!' **_

'_Your healing me. The hokage and Sasuke think the thing kabuto gave me isn't as bad as it actually is but the reason I'm alive is because you keep healing me.' _

'I told you I would help you fight it, and I am.'

'_Just stop it.' _the Kyuubi was surprised at what Naruto said. _'Stop healing me with your chakra.'_

'_**B-but if I do that, you would-'**_

'I know but at least then I wouldn't be in constant pain! I have no idea when or if Kakashi is getting back and I don't even think my body can hold out much longer.'

'**_Oh yes it can. It might surprise you but this happens to be the only body available for me right now and I'm not letting it die!' _**kyuubi's sarcasm wasn't helping to diffuse the situation. "Just stop it, alright!" Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke and the hokage looked at each other guiltily; now wasn't really the right time to be arguing. Naruto sensed their guilt. "It's…okay I w-wasn't talking to y-y…oh right."

'Ah, you finally got your brain in gear then huh?'

'_Damnit! I can't concentrate…god it hurts…' _Naruto cried out again and Sasuke jumped to his side. "Its okay dobe, Kakashi will be back soon." He said gently. Tears streaked down his face as he clutched to Sasuke. "Naruto, listen to me, you have to try and stay as calm as you can." Tsunade said gently. Sasuke threw her a dirty look.

"You think he can really stay calm when he's in this much pain?" he shouted.

"Pissing me off is not helping, Sasuke!" she snapped back. Sakura and Ino came to see how Naruto was doing, but Sasuke refused to let them through the door. "Just hurry up and go, I need to be with him." Sasuke said quickly. Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke, we are his friends too you know! We want to see how he is." She said.

"He said he doesn't want you to see him the way he is now." Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke, I have been training with Tsunade for a while now so I think I should at least be able to- oh my god!" Sakura and Ino exchanged horrified looks as they heard a loud scream come from the room they were standing outside. "I though these walls were supposed to be sound-proof?" Ino said. Sakura stared at the door sadly, wondering what was happening to Naruto to make him scream so loud. "They are…" she whispered sadly.

"Please Sasuke, at least let me see him. He is my team-mate after all." She said seriously. Sasuke sighed and gave in to Sakura. He didn't let Ino in however and forced her to wait outside. When Sakura walked in, she immediately saw Naruto curled up on the bed crying in agony. "Naruto!"

"S-Sakura-chan…" was all he managed to pant out. Naruto cast an angry look at Sasuke. "I'm sorry dobe, but she wouldn't take no for an answer." Naruto knew his screams were probably giving Sasuke a headache by now, so he buried his face in his pillow in attempt to muffle his noises.

The blonde simply sobbed louder into the pillow, hoping Sakura wouldn't think he was being childish for crying. "I think you better go now." Sasuke said quietly.

"But, if only just got here!" she protested.

"Sakura. You can come back when he's feeling better, so if you wouldn't mind." Sakura took the hint and told Naruto she would come back another time. Naruto simply gave her a nod. "Nnh…s-Sasuke…" the raven went back to his bedside.

"Its okay Naruto, I'm here." Naruto pulled his face out the pillow and grabbed onto Sasuke. The blonde had been screaming so much all he could do now is give pained whimpers as he clutched onto Sasuke. It wasn't long before he pulled away and curled up on the bed again holding his stomach. "-Suke…burning…want it to s-stop…" he whimpered. Sasuke looked at his blonde. "I know dobe, me too."


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke was poked awake roughly. He was about to kill whoever decided to disturb him when he noticed it was Tsunade. Hokage or not, Sasuke was about to have a go at her, but what she said seemed more important. "Kakashi is back, Sasuke." She said quietly. Sasuke jumped out of the uncomfortable chair he had been sleeping in and looked at the hokage. "Please tell me, he has to-" Tsunade gave him a comforting look.

"He has kabuto with him, don't worry. Were handing him over to the interrogation squad right now." Sasuke nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"Kabuto better talk, and fast. I don't want him going through any more pain." Sasuke said quietly.

"He passed out again?" The raven nodded grimly.

"Yeah…" He murmered. "Just out of interest, where are you holding Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. "He's- nice try Sasuke. I'm not letting you anywhere near him. Once we get the information we need from him I am going to ask the council for advice on how do deal with him." She said. Sasuke cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Its alright. I'll _deal_ with him." he hissed. "I'll make him wish he was never born!" the hokage sighed; she would like to give kabuto the same treatment Sasuke was thinking of. "He will probably get a life sentence in our high-security prison." Sasuke sat back on the chair and watched as Naruto whimpered pitifully in his sleep.

"You think that's enough for what he's put Naruto through?" he said.

"We should just concentrate on helping Naruto by getting the information from kabuto by any means necessary, not threatening what we are going to do to him after we get the information." She said. "I'm going to go down and see how things are going. I'll update you as soon as we get anything from kabuto." Sasuke nodded and went back to Naruto. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto that Kakashi was back, but it was better if he slept because he didn't seem to be in too much pain when he did.

The anbu team were having no luck with getting kabuto to talk. He still seemed to be staying loyal to Orochimaru, even when the snake was dead. The hokage was angry about the lack of progress and was now interrogating kabuto herself. They knew he was no pushover, so they made sure he couldn't use his chakra and he was tied up at all times. "Kabuto. I suggest you tell me exactly what you used on Naruto and where the antidote is, and if there isn't one, how to make one." She said. A minute of silence passed and the hokage crossed her arms angrily. "Well?" she snarled. The medic-nin stayed completely silent. "Hokage-sama, he hasn't said a word since Kakashi brought him here." One of the anbu informed her. "W-were running out of ideas on how to get him to talk." He added reluctantly.

She threw kabuto a dirty look.

"Give me five minutes." They nodded and left her alone in the room with kabuto.

"Now you can talk, or… I can bring down a certain person who _really _wants to see you." Kabuto looked up in mild interest. "Yes, Sasuke has become very protective over Naruto and what was it he said again?" she paused and put her finger to her lips in mock thought. "Ah yes, he said he would make you 'wish you were never born.' I should point out that Sasuke doesn't make idle threats." Kabuto simply looked up at her and smirked. "I know what your thinking. It would be against our laws to let Sasuke kill you, right?" kabuto's smirk simply widened. "I am the hokage and I wouldn't punish Sasuke too harshly if he _somehow _learnt of where we were keeping you and he _just happened _to get past security." The hokage didn't get the desired effect from kabuto as he simply laughed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What so funny?" she hissed. He just ignored her, which only infuriated the sannin more. "What ingredients were in that syringe?" she snarled. Getting no response, she stomped her heel on the floor angrily, creating a large dent in the hard stone.

"You tell me." He said. The hokage frowned; so he was playing mind games now? "What the hell do you mean by that?" kabuto broke out in manic laughter.

"I don't know what was in that syringe. Orochimaru-sama said make something that would kill someone very painfully. Naruto was an experiment, a trial run. I mixed so many things I can't remember any of it!" the hokage paled; she had no idea how she was going to tell this to Sasuke. "You must remember some things. I can start with that and mix the antidote accordingly."

"You have no idea…that serum was a masterpiece. It was complete killing perfection. It took me seven years to perfect it and you really believe you can make an antidote before it completely tortures Naruto-kun to death? Good luck." She turned around and slammed the door behind her. "K-keep him where he is. I'll decide on further action later." She informed. Kakashi appeared at her side as she walked through the corridor.

"Hokage-sama, has he…revealed anything?" he asked carefully. Kakashi could sense she was concealing something and it was revealed when she reached her office and slumped on her desk, tears filling her eyes.

"How many more people do I have to lose? You call me the hokage…yet I can't save Naruto…just like I couldn't save my brother…Nawaki, Dan…and now another. Naruto" she looked up at Kakashi. "The only thing I know is that it is making Naruto's internal organs deteriorate at an alarming rate. So far healing him had been useless as it only aggravates the pain he's going through and as I can't heal him fully so its really pointless. I didn't mention this to Sasuke, but…the last time I looked at Naruto I found that he's beyond healing now." She slumped down in her chair. "How do I tell Sasuke? H-how do I tell Naruto that?" Kakashi frowned.

"If you can made the antidote would the outcome be different?" she poured herself some sake. "That's hopeless. Kabuto simply made something that would kill a person in the most inhumane way. It was a one-off creation and…he can't even remember what he put in that thing. N-Naruto is going to die, Kakashi."

"S-Sasuke." The raven's head shot up.

"Naruto! Listen, Kakashi is back and he has Kabuto. Any moment now Tsunade will be back with the antidote." He informed him excitedly. Despite the pain, Naruto smiled at Sasuke, his eyes filling with hope. **_'I told you, kit we- oh god no.'_**

'_W-what?'_

'This body isn't going to hold out much longer. Your lucky you can't see inside yourself…its worse than I ever thought.'

'_I think I can tell its bad.' _Naruto grumbled back. He coughed out violently, blood covering everything. "Naruto?"

'_**Holy fuck…your coughing up your own insides!'**_

'_Thanks for you comment, Kyuubi.' _Naruto lurched again and coughed up what looked like lumpy blood. Kyuubi wasn't kidding.

Sasuke had already called for help. "I'm dying, Sasuke…" he whimpered. Naruto could feel himself slipping away. Ignoring the fact he was covering himself in blood Sasuke grabbed Naruto tightly. "No your not. You can't! I need you Naruto!" a nurse gave out a shriek when she saw Sasuke and Naruto. "H-help him!" he said weakly. They pulled Sasuke from Naruto and put the blonde back on the bed properly, one of them running for the hokage. As more blood trickled from Naruto's mouth he closed his eyes tightly. _'I don't want to die, Kyuubi. I don't want to leave Sasuke.' _

'I'm not to thrilled about 'going to a better place' either kit! Just…hold on. There is something I can try when the hokage gets here. Can you hold on for a few minutes?'

'_I can try…'_


	18. Chapter 18

The hokage drank some more sake and was thinking about pouring some more when her office door burst open. "I-its Naruto, hokage-sama! We need you immediately." Tsunade gave Kakashi a look of despair. She jumped from her chair. "I'm coming." She said quickly. When they reached Naruto, the hokage gasped; Naruto was covered in blood. She knew healing him would only painfully prevent the inevitable, but she knew she had to try. "I need some room, here!" she snapped. Sasuke was clawing to get at the blonde. "Get him out of here!" it took four nurses to drag Sasuke out of the room. When Tsunade looked at Naruto, she didn't expect to be greeted with red eyes. "Kyuubi!"

"You have to heal him and quick. He's been coughing up what's left of his kidneys for the past three minutes and he can't hold on long!" the fox said. The hokage quickly explained the situation, including about how making an antidote was impossible. "Heal everything at the same time then. Completely cleanse his system." The hokage frowned. "Don't you think, if I had even a quarter of enough chakra, I would try that?" she snapped. The Kyuubi laughed. "That's not a problem my chakra and yours should be enough."

"You would be willing to give your life for Naruto? Because you could die you know."

"Thanks to him, I felt what love was like. The bond between the kid and the Uchiha is amazing. To feel that everyday…kind of makes me want this body for myself. So…just do it." the fox gave the hokage its chakra and Tsunade mixed it with her own and desperately tried to heal Naruto and cleanse him of whatever kabuto had injected. About ten minutes later, she stepped back panting. "It…it wasn't enough." Sasuke then burst through the door, the nurses unable to hold him back any longer. "Is he going to be alright now?" he asked worriedly. The hokage decided now would probably be the time to tell Sasuke the real situation. "Sasuke… he's not going to get better." She said quietly.

"W-what?"

"He's beyond healing now and kabuto made the injection without knowing what he put in it. Even now I doubt that he has long, because every time I heal him he deteriorates faster. I'm so sorry Sasuke." The raven felt like he was going to be sick; this has to be some kind of a joke, right? "S-so you're doing to do nothing? Just s-sit back and watch him die?"

"Believe me Sasuke, if there was anything else I could do, don't you think I would try it?" she replied. "Its not like I wouldn't t-" she trailed off and looked at Naruto. The blonde was no longer shaking or whimpering and his breathing was normal. "I don't believe it… he's completely healed!" she exclaimed. She explained to Sasuke that when Naruto woke up, he shouldn't be in any more pain and that it wouldn't take him too long to recover. "I'll go and inform kabuto of the good news." She added with a smirk.

When she told the medic-nin she had cured Naruto, he simply laughed at her. "You might laugh, but Naruto is completely fine." She snarled.

"You still believe he's cured? You have countered one effect of the serum. You really think there wont be more? You really think, that after seven years, my creation could be defeated so easily?"

"You're bluffing." She said simply. "Its obvious that nothing else can happen to Naruto. I've completely reversed whatever the fuck you did and now your going to rot away in jail for the rest of your miserable life." Kabuto just smirked.

"How you underestimate me. That will be your downfall." She simply ignored him and called the guards. "I'm finished with him. Lock him away." She said.

When the blonde opened his eyes, he braced himself for the intense pain and was surprised when it didn't come. "Sasuke…the pain's gone." He said happily.

"I know dobe, the hokage put you right." He said

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto replied. Sasuke couldn't help but smile; Naruto seemed to be getting some of his usual spark back. "When you do get out of the hospital, I'm taking you home with me." The raven declared.

"Really? Says who?" the blonde replied.

"Hokage's orders." Sasuke said proudly. He winced when he realised Tsunade was behind him. He quickly threw her an apologetic look, hoping she would go along with his plan. She leant down and whispered something Naruto couldn't hear. "You owe me. Lets just say I'm going to make you very familiar with d rank missions." She said. Sasuke nodded; as long as he had his dobe back, he didn't care. **_'Whoa…I'm still here then.'_**

'_Of course you are, stupid fox.'_

'**_You wouldn't be saying that if you had any idea what I- oh never mind.' _**Naruto didn't know what the fox was talking about and Kyuubi didn't seem to be in a sharing mood, so he decided to leave it. He climbed out of the bed slowly, only to be pushed back by Sasuke.

"Don't do that yet, dobe! You almost died!" he said. Naruto simply pushed him off and stood up. "Yeah, yeah. Stop living in the past teme." he said. "Hey, can I go for ramen?" the hokage looked at him.

"You haven't eaten for a while and considering the circumstances, I don't think your digestive system would tolerate something like that so soon." She said. "I also don't think you should be out of bed just yet." She added. Sasuke threw Naruto an I-told-you-so look. "But, you can leave after one more night." She said. Naruto knew this was the best deal he was going to get and he flopped back on the bed. "Don't worry teme, I'll be kicking your ass again in no time." Sasuke just smirked at him; glad he had his normal dobe back.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto refused to stay in the hospital for much longer, and was glad when Sasuke took him home. He looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "I can't believe the hokage would make me stay with you." He grumbled. Sasuke simply put his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him to his chest. "You don't want to stay here?" he whispered in his ear. Naruto blushed and wriggled slightly. "T-teme!" he muttered. Naruto was about to say something else when he found Sasuke's lips against his own. Naruto responded happily to the kiss and allowed Sasuke to slip his tongue into his mouth. "Nhhh…" when they pulled apart, Sasuke was smirking. "It seems to me you don't mind too much." He said triumphantly. He then went into the kitchen, because he promised Naruto he would make ramen. The blonde sat at the table, impatiently waiting for his food. Naruto suddenly stopped whining and looked at Sasuke seriously. "Why were you kissing Neji that day?" he asked quietly.

"I already told you, Neji was the one who came on to me." He said, moving back over to Naruto. "You're the only one I want dobe." Naruto didn't seem convinced.

"If that's true…then why were you kissing him back?" he asked quietly. Sasuke sighed. "I don't know…I was confused. You had just said that you didn't love me and I was hurting…and then Neji just kissed me. I didn't know how to react." He said. Naruto refused to look at Sasuke. "It seemed to me like you were enjoying it." he mumbled.

"Look dobe, I like you not Neji. Are you trying to start an argument or something?" Sasuke said, his temper rising.

"Of course not." He replied. Sasuke went back to making Naruto his ramen.

"I found out why Neji kissed me. It turns out Kiba dared him to." He said through gritted teeth. He was still pissed that he never managed to get them back for it. Naruto didn't know what to say. "Oh, Right." He murmured. Naruto could see how angry this conversation was getting Sasuke, so he decided to chance the topic quickly.

The hokage had been contemplating what kabuto had said. She still was wondering if what he said had any meaning, or if he was just trying to bluff his way out of the prison sentence. She had to admit, for Orochimaru to choose kabuto to be his one and only assistant, he would had to be pretty powerful. He mind drifted back to when she was fighting him; he seemed to be just as powerful as her, if not more.

_X flashback X_

"_You still believe he's cured? You have countered one effect of the serum. You really think there wont be more? You really think, that after seven years, my creation could be defeated so easily?" _

_X end flashback X_

She poured herself some more sake, wondering if she should bring kabuto back for more questioning. Then again, she could be playing right into his hands. As she took a long drink, she decided she would have Sasuke monitor Naruto and inform her of anything that might seem different.

Sasuke seemed to be in a better mood now and Naruto, having eaten his fill of ramen, was very happy. He sprawled across the table sighing happily. "Thanks Sasuke." He said. The raven just nodded and began cleaning up after Naruto because he knew the blonde wasn't likely to move any time soon. "S-Sasuke?" hearing the panic in Naruto's voice Sasuke quickly turned around to see what was wrong. "Sasuke? Where are you?" he walked over to the blonde.

"I'm right here dobe, don't be stupid." He said. Naruto's head snapped in the direction of Sasuke and he reached out. Sasuke frowned and grabbed Naruto's hand. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, noticing that Naruto's gaze was going straight past him. "I can't see, Sasuke! What's happening?" he asked, fear rising in his voice. Sasuke frowned; it was the middle of the day and he couldn't see anything? Sasuke remembered something the hokage told him earlier that day. "Look don't worry, the hokage said not to be surprised if something like this happened. I'm sure she can reverse blindness easily-"

"Blindness?" Naruto shrieked. He jumped up from his chair and began flailing his arms desperately. "I can't be blind! This can't happen!" he screeched. Sasuke grabbed his arms to stop him from breaking something. "Calm down, I'm sure its temporary. Just take my hand and I'll guide you to Tsunade." He said. Sasuke saw Naruto's cheeks flare up. "You're going to hold my hand all the way to the hokage's office?" he asked. "People will see…what will they think when they see you with me?" Sasuke frowned,

"Am I really that bad?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"I didn't mean you, I meant me! I betrayed Konoha…" he muttered. Sasuke smiled even though the blonde couldn't see. "Newsflash dobe, I did as well." He said.

"But you didn't try to destroy Konoha by using the power that the entire village knew I would use against them." he said sadly. Sasuke pulled him up.

"I know it was Orochimaru who was inflecting you and we can make sure the village knows that too. Besides, I want people to see me with you so they know…" he kissed Naruto lightly. "…That your mine." Naruto nodded and let him be guided out of the house. "Do you think she can heal my eyes?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was glad he couldn't see his face because it was hard to conceal his worry. "Of course she can." Naruto frowned. "Then…why can't I see? I mean, I'm sure normal people don't go blind!" he said.

"It could be an after-effect of what was going on before." He replied. Naruto simply clutched tighter to Sasuke so he didn't trip over.

When they reached the hokage's office she paled as soon as she saw Sasuke and Naruto. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, dreading the answer. On the outside Naruto looked completely fine and see couldn't see a problem. "He can't see, hokage-sama." Sasuke said quietly. The hokage jumped up and looked at Naruto.

"What?"

"I'm blind!" Naruto wailed dramatically as he still held onto Sasuke. The hokage tried healing his eyes. "Can you see anything now?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. **_'Welcome to my world, kid.'_**

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'You can't see anything can you? Neither can I. Ever since I was sealed in you I haven't been able to see anything unless I read your mind. Even then whatever I see isn't as clear as it could be.'

'_I had no idea…' _Naruto suddenly felt a lot of sympathy for Kyuubi. He already hated the fact he couldn't see and he hadn't even gone three hours. Imagining the Kyuubi had gone years and years without properly seeing anything. **_'However, that doesn't mean my eyes don't work anymore.' _**

'_Why are you telling me this?'_

'Use my eyes. Its not like you haven't before.' Kyuubi could tell this, so decided to elaborate, confused the blonde. 'Every time you used my power, didn't you notice that your eyesight changed? You sense of smell and speed?' Naruto understood what the Kyuubi was getting at. 'I don't want enhanced eyesight.'

'If I control my chakra, it wont too abnormal. Besides, I can tell what your thinking and yes'

'A-alright then…'

Sasuke jumped back in surprise as Naruto's eyes suddenly turned red and his pupils went like slits. "N-Naruto?" the blonde smiled as he noticed he could see again. He blinked several times to get used to the light. "Hey! I can see you again." He said happily. Sasuke simply stared at Naruto.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?" he demanded, almost sounding angry. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "I know there're probably not what they usually look like but at least I can see again." Sasuke forced a smile but inside he felt the opposite. He didn't really want to be greeted with demon eyes in the morning. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to look into Naruto's blue eyes and say he loved him, not into a demon's. He never told Naruto before because saying something like that that isn't really in his nature to say aloud, but he thought his blue eyes were beautiful. He sighed and wondered if he would ever get to look into Naruto's real eyes again.


	20. Chapter 20

The hokage huffed angrily as she informed the anbu guards she would need to speak with Kabuto immediately. Tsunade, being the hokage, was allowed in immediately and was lead into a secured room where she could speak with Kabuto in the prison without interruption from any of the other inmates. The medic-nin knew why he was being brought to the secluded room and, just as he expected, the hokage was waiting for him looking very angry. He simply gave her a superior smirk as he was forced to sit down. "Hokage-sama, do you require assistance?" Tsunade glared at the medic-nin.

"I'll be fine." She said through gritted teeth as the guards closed the door behind them. "I knew you'd come crawling back." He said. The hokage didn't make eye contact with him; she knew Kabuto would now be less inclined to tell her anything now. "I know you're not stupid. You must have some idea of the effects your serum has and I want you to enlighten me with everything you know if you would be so kind." This sounded more like a threat than a request. Kabuto smirked. "But I thought I was going to 'rot away in jail for the rest of my miserable life'?"

"Just tell me what the fuck you know!" she shouted angrily, her temper rising. Kabuto stayed silent for a moment and then cleared his throat. "I want to be transferred back to the place I was in before." He said. Tsunade looked at him questioningly. The medic-nin noticed this expression. "Lets just say Orochimaru and I made a few… enemies along the way and it's not pleasant sharing a cell with people who are obviously trying to kill you." He explained. The hokage narrowed her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The security is not enough. I've underestimated you again and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice." Kabuto didn't seem phased by this however. "In answer to your first question, yes I do have some idea on what effects may or may not take place..." His grin widened.

"…And how to stop them completely. You see I have had time to think and I remembered something that you would find…_interesting_." He said. The hokage had to admit, this made her listen intently. The smug bastard had a complete cure for Naruto and it didn't seem like he was giving away the answer any time soon. "Alright. You have your transfer. Now tell me how to heal him."

"Once I'm out of here, I might feel like telling you." He said. The hokage called for the guards to escort them back. She knew this was the only way she could help Naruto. Kabuto just couldn't stop smirking. _'I can't wait to see how Sasuke reacts if my predicted effect ends up working on Naruto. If Orochimaru-sama was here I'm sure he wouldn't want Naruto and Sasuke be in a relationship and, if it works, it will be the perfect way to split them up.'_

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke had been acting a little different towards him since he regained his eyesight. The raven didn't seem to be looking him in the face, which Naruto couldn't understand. Just to make his mood better, the Kyuubi was trying to warn him about something. That night Naruto noticed something that Sasuke hadn't done before; he slept with his back to the blonde and stayed completely on the other side of the bed. "You know Sasuke, if you move any further away from me your going to fall out of the bed." The blonde grumbled. Sasuke shifted slightly.

"I'm not moving away." The raven muttered.

'_**Whoa! That's some serious shit!' **_Naruto hated it when Kyuubi shouted and nine times out of ten it ended in a headache. _'I don't suppose you could keep it down to a dull roar could you? Much appreciated.'_

'Okay, you have to listen to this. I can sense something really bad inside you and its spreading…r-really quickly…are you even listening to me?!...' Kyuubi's voice faded away until Naruto could no longer hear the fox. He had no idea what was happening, but considering it got rid of Kyuubi and he felt fine he decided he wouldn't bother Sasuke about it. 'Not that he seems to care anymore…but I suppose I could be over-reacting. I mean, he could just of had a bad day or something. I would be pretty upset if I thought Sasuke had lost his eyesight.' The blonde shuffled across the bed and snuggled into Sasuke's side. The raven stiffened up a little, but let the blonde do it anyway.

The next morning Sasuke had found he had subconsciously rolled over and grabbed the blonde in his sleep. Usually he wouldn't of minded, in fact he liked having Naruto close, but not when he opens his eyes blearily to see red eyes with black slitted pupil. Sasuke gave a yell and launched himself off the bed. Naruto scrambled across to see what was wrong with Sasuke. "That's a nice welcome, teme!" he said. "What is with you?" Sasuke decided it wouldn't be fair on Naruto if he kept lying about what was really bothering him.

While Sasuke was thinking about that, Naruto was having different thoughts all together. He felt like something was building up inside him, something he had no control over. Little did Sasuke know, sharing his thoughts with Naruto couldn't come at a worse time. "Why did you do it Naruto? Why would you swap your eyes for the demons?" he asked.

"Well, if you didn't notice, I was blind and that was my only choice." He snapped back. "So you're going to go around looking like that? The villagers are already have doubts about you and walking around with those eyes isn't exactly going to settle their doubts!" Sasuke replied.

"I did kill Orochimaru so that should remind them."

"You were going to destroy Konoha, so that should remind them too."

"So today's plan is to have a go at me then?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke untangled himself from the covers and stood up. "Calm down dobe, I was just pointing out there must be a way to get your proper eyes back without you still being blind. If we talk to hoka-" Sasuke was cut off as he was punched by Naruto. He was caught off guard and he fell off the bed again. He stood up and brushed himself down, glaring angrily at Naruto.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"For calling be dobe. I already told you not to call me that several times." Sasuke noticed there was something wrong with the blonde, but his pride wouldn't let him stop the argument. "There was no need to punch me!" Sasuke snarled.

"Yes there was! You're being an asshole. Just because my eyes are a different colour your going off on one." He said angrily.

"Naruto stop being stupid! I was just saying we can go to the hokage and find another way to heal you eyes." Sasuke got another punch from Naruto and this time the raven didn't waste any time hitting back. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"For calling me stupid." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned; Naruto was defiantly acting different. "There's no need to punch me!" Sasuke replied heatedly. Sasuke decided that perhaps getting Naruto angry wouldn't be the best thing to do right now so he gently put his arm around Naruto and tried to kiss him. The blonde just pushed him off. "Don't you dare try that! Tell me why you're so obsessed about my eyes." Sasuke looked away. "See! Even now you're not looking at me! Are they that bad?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke didn't reply and this made Naruto get even angrier. "Fucking look at me when I'm talking teme!" Naruto insult made Sasuke angry and all thoughts of trying to not argue went out the window. "I don't want to look at you! Not with those eyes…its just not you." Sasuke braced himself for Naruto's pained answer. He knew what he had said would probably really upset the blonde.

That wasn't how Naruto reacted however. The blonde felt another uncontrollable build up inside him and he saw red. "You…don't want to look at me?" Sasuke frowned; the blonde seemed almost calm. However Naruto's rational mood ended quite abruptly. "Well don't fucking look then bastard!" he screamed. Sasuke recoiled slightly at Naruto's outburst. "I can't believe you! Saying you love me and then coming out with crap like you don't like the way I look!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was about to tell Naruto that's not what he meant when the blonde hit him again. This time Sasuke was expecting it and he managed to block the punch. "I hate you, Sasuke! I hate you so much!" he yelled. The raven was angry that Naruto tried to hit him again. "Well you're not exactly my favourite person right now, dobe!" Sasuke shouted back.

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke, knocking them both on the floor. They scrambled around, Sasuke trying to get Naruto off him. "Fighting won't get us anywhere do- Naruto!" Sasuke said quickly. The blonde didn't seem to be listening as he tried to punch Sasuke. The raven grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them over his head in an attempt to calm him down. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!" the blonde screamed. Sasuke tried to convince himself that Naruto didn't know what he was saying, but it still hurt hearing Naruto say that. "It would have been better if Itachi killed you along with the rest of you stupid uchiha's!"

Sasuke released Naruto immediately and the cloud of anger he was feeling suddenly lifted. 'About time! What the hell was that?' Kyuubi asked. "Get. Out." Sasuke hissed dangerously, picking up Naruto's clothes and shoving them at the blonde. "S-Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Get the fuck out of my room, get dressed then get out of my house!" Naruto was shoved out before he could say anything else. He was about to open the door when Kyuubi stopped him. 'Don't open the door.' Came kyuubi's stern reply. Naruto pulled his clothes on and hesitated slightly as he turned away from Sasuke's room. He felt twice as guilty as he could have sworn he heard a muffled crying from Sasuke's room.


	21. Chapter 21

As Kabuto wished, the hokage had him transferred away from the prison as soon as possible. Even though Tsunade was reluctant, she did need the information Kabuto had on Naruto. "Alright. You got your transfer, now tell me how I stop the symptoms Naruto has." She said.

"If you remember correctly I said I _might _tell you." Kabuto said, smirking at the hokage. She clenched her fists, wishing she could punch him. That would make him angry however, and she couldn't afford that. Not when Naruto was suffering. "At least tell me what his next symptom may be. You seem to have a pretty good idea." She said through gritted teeth. He paused, wondering if he should divulge the information or not. Then he remembered how powerful he had made the contents of the injection and decided on effect was nothing. "I believe he should be suffering from uncontrollable anger as we speak." He said. Her eyes widened considerably.

"You mean…now?" he nodded. She then thought about Sasuke. The raven wasn't exactly the best person to deal with an angry person and he knew, if Naruto started and argument, the raven wouldn't let it go. "Damnit. They're probably killing each other right now!" she said angrily, wishing the medic nin had told her sooner. "How do I stop him?" she asked.

"The effect will automatically reverse when his anger reaches a peak and he subconsciously realises what he is doing. Your probably too late." He said. She threw him a dirty look. Tsunade hoped to god that Sasuke could handle Naruto's anger without getting involved and fighting with the blonde. The hokage winced; the raven was known for his short temper and they were probably physically fighting by now. She stood up quickly. "I'll be back, and then I want to know exactly how to stop what's affecting Naruto."

"If you're going to find Naruto, be prepared for the worst." He said with a smile. This made the hokage turn around. "The worst?"

"The anger might not reverse for good. In fact, it may come back worse than before. That's means he could have lethal mood swings." Tsunade sighed dramatically.

"Great. How do I control Naruto then?" he laughed at what the hokage asked.

"I only devised one plan. Simple, but effective. However… I suppose you would think it was…right." The hokage was about to ask what, but before she could Kabuto cut in again. "Shouldn't you be going?" she hesitated slightly before glaring at Kabuto; he was right, she didn't have time for this. She told him that she would come back after and talk to him about the information she needed then, before leaving quickly.

When the hokage arrived at the Uchiha mansion, she was surprised to find it was completely quiet. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. Getting slightly impatient, she knocked again knowing that no answer could either be good or really bad. Deciding it could be bad, she used a teleportation jutsu to get inside the house. Looking around she assumed Sasuke was in one of the bedrooms. "Naruto, if that's you, get out before I throw you out." She located the room Sasuke's voice came from and tried the door, finding it was locked. "Its not Naruto. Open the door Sasuke."

"Leave me alone." He said quietly. She thought for a moment, wondering what she could say that wouldn't make the situation worse. "Is…is everything okay?" she got no answer. Sasuke seemed to be fine, but she didn't know about Naruto. According to Kabuto, if he had taken a turn for the worst, could be on a rampage right now and finding him would be easier if Sasuke could tell her where the blonde could be. "Where is Naruto?" she got nothing from the raven until a loud smash broke the deadly silence. The hokage jumped back from the door slightly, startled by the sudden sound. "Sasuke?" inside the room, Sasuke had just put his fist through a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

He pulled a few glass shards roughly from his hand and sat against the wall, dropping down with a small thud. The raven looked up as his door was forced open. Tsunade gasped as she saw Sasuke's hand; its was covered in blood which was now dripping on the floor. She walked over to him and held her hands over his own, healing him with her chakra. Sasuke pulled away. "I don't know where he is okay!?" he snarled. She looked at him sadly; his eyes were red, obviously from crying and tearstains marked his face. She took his hand firmly again, this time determined to heal him. "What did he do?" she asked carefully. Sasuke looked away.

"He…he said something…" he muttered. The hokage raised an eyebrow; it must have been a pretty horrible something to make Sasuke like this when he was usually so calm. "You know it wasn't his fault Sasuke." The raven looked up at her.

"Not his fault? How the f-" he remembered he was talking to the hokage and he stopped himself quickly. "Its another effect of the injection Kabuto gave him. He can't control it. You need to tell me what happened Sasuke." He shrugged.

"We were arguing about something...Then he punched me for no reason! Well, I did call him dobe but I always do that and he never punches me for it! He just went crazy, and then…he…never mind. Afterwards he knew what he did and he apologized, but I threw him out. I wouldn't have been so angry if I knew…" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think even Naruto knew it was happening to him, otherwise he may have tried to warn you about it." the hokage released Sasuke's now fully healed hand. "I have been talking with kabuto and have managed to pry a few things from him. When I return he's most likely going to tell me how we can control Naruto." Sasuke frowned. "Control Naruto? What do you mean?" she sighed, remembering she hadn't explained to Sasuke. "He believes the anger might not completely reverse, only delay for a while until it will come back worse than before." She said.

"Then there is a way to control it?" the hokage nodded.

"Once I can get Kabuto to tell me that is." She added. The hokage told Sasuke to find Naruto and make sure he was safe. "Explain to him everything I have just told you and do your best to keep him calm. "Bring him to my office after that. By then I should have the information from Kabuto on how to help Naruto until Kabuto decides to reveal how to permanently cure him from these crazy effects." Sasuke nodded and climbed to his feet. He should have known his dobe wouldn't have said something like that without a good reason.

When he reached Naruto, the blonde was curled up on the bed asleep. Sasuke stared at him sadly. He had obviously exhausted himself from crying. Sasuke opened the window he was looking through and slipped inside, lying on the bed next to Naruto. The blonde woke up and was confused to find someone's arms wrapped around him. He struggled slightly, but stopped when Sasuke whispered in his ear. "S-Sasuke!" he quickly turned around to face the raven. "Why are you here?"

"Because I know you didn't mean to say what you did." Naruto looked away from him guiltily. "I can't believe I said something like that…I'm so sorry." Sasuke smiled at Naruto, trying to make the blonde feel better. "I love you Naruto." he said.

"I love you too." Naruto still looked guilty so Sasuke explained how it was just another symptom of the injection from Kabuto. Naruto said that Kyuubi had been trying to warn him about something, but he had ignored it. Sasuke told Naruto they needed to go and see the hokage about how to control the other effect of his anger if it comes back. The blonde nodded, just glad Sasuke was with him again.

Getting the information on how to heal Naruto completely wasn't going to be coming from Kabuto any time soon, so the hokage just settled for finding out how to control Naruto's anger. The medic nin smiled widely. "Kakashi confiscated a variety of objects from me when he brought me here." Her eyes narrowed; what would he want with anything he was carrying then? "Bring me the objects." He ordered. Tsunade snorted. "Like I'm going to hand weapons over for you." He thought for a moment.

"Very well. Then I'm sure I won't mind giving you one thing." She sighed and gave him a face that clearly said 'continue'.

Kabuto paused a moment before speaking again. "It's a black box. Shaped like a rectangle. That's all you need to control Naruto." she nodded and called in the anbu.

"Yes, hokage-sama?" one of them asked politely. She turned to face them.

"The objects Kakashi confiscated from Kabuto. Where are they?" she asked.

"Kakashi told us to keep them locked away in your desk drawer, he didn't tell you?" she shrugged. Remembering, Kakashi had told her but she was very drunk at the time and decided the anbu didn't need to know that. "Yes…he might have mentioned it." she muttered. "It better be something good." She hissed at Kabuto, before leaving.

By the time she reached her office, Sasuke and Naruto were already waiting for her. "Well?" Sasuke asked, rather rudely. She pulled out a key and unlocked one of her drawers and pulled out a plastic bag filled with various items. One of them, like Kabuto had said, was a small back box. She took it out the bag and locked everything else back in the drawer. "What's that?" Naruto asked suspiciously, as Tsunade pulled the lid off the box. Before Sasuke or Naruto could see what it was, she slammed the lid back on, snarling slightly. "That bastard!" she hissed.

"Can you help Naruto then?" Sasuke asked. She sighed.

"Apparently not…" she muttered. Naruto was still wondering what was in the box, so her asked her. "Kabuto said he had a way to control you if the anger came back. I, however, thought it was something a little less _inhumane_." Naruto thought for a moment. Whatever was in the box was a way to control his anger, if it came back worse. The blonde decided it could be his only way to stop himself from hurting Sasuke, or anyone else he cared about. "What is it?" he asked quietly. She hesitated as she pulled the small object from the box. It was black, like the box it had been in, with silver studs lined across it. To Naruto, it just looked like a dog collar. Sasuke realised what it was before the blonde and understood why the hokage wouldn't even suggest using it. He sighed as, looking at the puzzled look on Naruto face, his boyfriend still hadn't got it. "It's a shock collar dobe." He explained.

The hokage was livid.

"I can't _believe _Kabuto would expect me to use something like this on you. Then again, what did I expect from a cold-hearted bastard like him…" she trailed off when she noticed Naruto pull the collar from her hands. "Would it work? I mean, if I tried to hurt Sasuke would it stop me?" he asked. The hokage shrugged.

"I have no idea how powerful the shock would be and what Kabuto intended it for in the first place." She looked in the box and pulled out a piece of paper and a small remote. The picked up the paper and read what was written on it. "Collar delivers a powerful electric shock to the wearer when activated by the remote control…" she scanned down the page, skipping the unimportant parts. "Attach with a small sealing jutsu." She stuffed everything back in the box and tried to take the collar from Naruto and was surprised when the blonde pulled back. "What?" Naruto was staring at it thoughtfully. "I want to use it." he said quietly.

"Not a chance in hell!" Sasuke snarled, snatching it from the blonde. Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily. "What if I hurt you? You heard what she said. The anger, if it comes back, will be uncontrollable. I would never forgive myself Sasuke." He took the collar gently. "At least this way we can be sure." He loosely put the collar on, and asked the hokage to seal it for him. Hesitating, she finally gave in. Naruto felt the cold leather tighten around his throat and he thanked her, taking the remote from the desk and handing it to Sasuke. "You have to promise me that if the anger comes back, you will press that button." Sasuke refused immediately.

"I will not be the person to do that dobe. I won't hurt you." He said determinedly.

"Please?" he begged. Sasuke shook his head again, trying to give the remote for the collar back to Naruto. "Stop being so stubborn teme! Just do it…for me." Sasuke sighed and put the remote in his pocket. Even though he made out he would, Sasuke promised to himself that he would never use it on Naruto.

A/n: wow! Over 200 reviews for this story! Thanks for all the wonderful comments from you guys, means a lot. Next part coming soon!

Whippasnappa.


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke kept persuading Naruto to go back to the hokage and have the collar taken off. Naruto jumped on the sofa and began flicked through the channels. He groaned when he realised nothing interesting was on. "Teme, you have like seven million channels and there's nothing to watch!" he grumbled. Sasuke sat next to his blonde and smiled slightly. "I think you might be exaggerating slightly there dobe." He said. Little did he know, Sasuke was keeping his eyes on the collar, waiting for the perfect moment. When he saw Naruto relax completely, the raven pounced. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke had pushed him off the sofa and pinned him on the floor. Naruto got slightly worried when he saw Sasuke pull out a kunai, but his fear quickly turned to anger when he realised what the raven was trying to do. "Don't even think about it Sasuke!" he warned as he tried to get up.

Sasuke ignored him and grabbed him by the collar, bringing the kunai near the thick leather. The raven let go of Naruto hissing in pain; the blonde had kicked him right in the crotch. Naruto jumped to the other side of the room, fuming. "How dare you promise you would help me, then completely go against your word!" he accused. Sasuke recovered quickly and put the kunai back in his weapon pouch, knowing that Naruto would have his guard up now and he would have no chance at getting at the blonde. "Well I'm not going to apologize for it!" he told him firmly. "I don't like the thought of you having that thing on your neck, especially not the fact that it came from Kabuto." She told the blonde. "Who cares where it came from, as long as it stops me from hurting you!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How can you be sure that it wont kill you?" he asked. "That thing used to belong to Kabuto. God knows how powerful the electric current will be and it could kill you!" Naruto had thought of that, and he had already thought out his answer. "I would rather be killed than hurt you." He said simply.

"Don't be stupid!" Sasuke hissed. "If you attack me I can always recover. If you die, there's no coming back from that."

"Can you give me a minute to think?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded, hoping Naruto was considering taking the collar off.

'_Kyuubi, is there any way for you to see how powerful the collar is?' _he asked. The fox replied instantly. _**'I thought you'd never ask. It certainly will emit a powerful electrical charge, but not enough to kill you. I couldn't guarantee your health; it could some pretty serious damage, but I don't think it would kill.' **_Naruto smiled at the conclusion and told Sasuke. The raven frowned. "How can you be so sure?" he asked. Naruto told Sasuke about talking with Kyuubi. "Oh…" he muttered. "But that's still no reason to use it!" he snarled. Naruto sighed.

"If I ever hurt you I will never forgive myself, remember that." He said quietly. _**'Your not really considering letting Sasuke use it are you?'**_

'_Yes! If the anger comes back I don't want to hurt him. It's the only solution.' _ He replied. _**'You can't use it!' **_the Kyuubi told him.

'_Not you too…' _

'_**You don't understand! The electric shock! It might- I-I mean…just don't.' **_

'_You can be really weird sometimes, you know that?' _before the Kyuubi could say anything else, Sasuke pulled Naruto back onto the sofa. The blonde tensed up immediately. "Don't worry, I wont try and get the collar off again." He said. Naruto still didn't seem convinced. "I promise." A few moments later, once he had picked a channel Sasuke felt something. He looked down to find Naruto's head in his lap. He smiled and put his arms around his blonde. "I love you dobe." He whispered. Naruto just smiled. "Yeah. Me too." He said back happily. Sasuke was getting bored of the film he was watching, so he pushed Naruto off his lap and climbed on top of the blonde.

"Sasuke?" he realised what he was doing when the raven kissed him. The blonde kissed back happily and moaned when the raven began kissing his neck. He tilted his head up slightly so Sasuke had more access. It was then Naruto noticed that at some point Sasuke had taken his shirt off. The blonde let Sasuke undress him until he was only wearing his boxers. "Shall we take this upstairs?" he whispered seductively in Naruto's ear. The blonde nodded vigorously and let Sasuke take him by the hand and pull him upstairs. Sasuke pushed the blonde on the bed and began kissing him again, taking his own trousers off in the process. He pulled Naruto's boxers off and took a moment to admire the blonde. "So beautiful…" he whispered. Naruto was looking slightly panicked and moved away slightly, but Sasuke carried on.

He pulled off his boxers and touched Naruto's erection. The blonde moaned loudly, encouraging Sasuke to carry on. The raven lowered his head and licked Naruto experimentally. This earned another loud moan which showed Sasuke ha was doing things right. He took Naruto into his mouth and began sucking the blonde hard. Naruto writhed with the pleasure and gripped Sasuke's dark hair. It wasn't long before Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth, calling the ravens name. Smirking, Sasuke straddled the blonde and kissed him again, leaving red marks all over the tanned skin. "I want you, Naruto." he whispered. Sasuke placed his fingers on Naruto's lips. "Suck them, I need to-" he stopped as Naruto scrambled back. "What's wrong dobe?" he asked gently. Naruto had covered his ears with his hands. "Don't say it. Don't say that Sasuke!" he begged. Sasuke frowned; what did he say to upset the blonde like that? "Please don't…Orochimaru say that same thing." He finished quietly. Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly; so he really did have sex with Orochimaru. "Did…he force you?" he asked carefully.

"N-not exactly…" Naruto muttered. "It just hurt…a lot. All I remember is that pain." Sasuke took Naruto's hand. "Are you a virgin Sasuke?" he asked quietly. The raven's face darkened considerably. "No." he replied simply.

"Who was-" Sasuke shot him a look that clearly meant 'don't push it'. The raven changed the subject quickly. "I promise to be gentle." He said softly. Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth and got them nice a wet. Sasuke pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth a slowly pushed one inside the blonde. When Sasuke added a second, Naruto began to squirm slightly. "Its okay dobe." He whispered. Soon Naruto began pushing himself on Sasuke's fingers, and the raven decided it was time. He positioned himself over Naruto's entrance and waited for Naruto to say it was okay. He nodded and closed his eyes tight as he felt Sasuke push inside him. The raven stopped when he was fully inside and kissed Naruto lightly.

"Just m-move Sasuke!" he panted out. Sasuke did as his lover asked and began moving in and out slowly. Naruto moaned loudly and this encouraged Sasuke to move faster. He took hold of Naruto's hard member and began stroking him in time to his thrusts. It wasn't long before Naruto begged him to go faster. "Nhhh…Sasuke, please!" Naruto came first, screaming Sasuke's name. Feeling Naruto tighten around him, Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer and he came deep inside his blonde. Breathing heavily, he felt Naruto collapse underneath him as he pulled himself out of the blonde. "I love you Sasuke…" he muttered. Sasuke was about to reply when he realised Naruto had fallen asleep. He smiled and covered the blonde up with the black silky sheets. He had to admit, the collar looked pretty nice on Naruto at that moment. He pushed some of the blonde hair out of Naruto's face and smiled as he looked at the peaceful expression on his face.

After a few more minutes Sasuke moved away and started getting dressed. He glanced at Naruto, checking that the blonde was defiantly asleep. Once he was sure he was, Sasuke walked out the room slowly closing the door behind him. Sasuke masked his chakra as he ran through the dark streets of Konoha. He slipped past the first few anbu guards and found that there was another two in front of the entrance. He transformed himself into the hokage and hoped this plan would work. "What are you doing here so late, hokage-sama?" apparently it did. He cleared his throat.

"I was…wondering if one of you could take me to the prison. I need to speak with Kabuto." He said. The anbu frowned at the hokage.

"Kabuto isn't at the prison. We transferred him, remember?" fortunately for Sasuke, the guards just assumed the hokage had been drinking again. "Ah, yes. Of course. Take me to him." he ordered, hoping he sounded as much like the hokage would as possible.

The guards immediately took 'Tsunade' to where they were holding Kabuto. "Leave." He ordered. The guards left him alone with Kabuto and once he had locked the door he removed the illusion. Kabuto was surprised to see Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. What would bring you h-" he could say much more began Sasuke slammed him against the wall by his throat. "You are going to tell me exactly how to heal Naruto." he snarled. Seeing that Kabuto was turning slightly purple, he let him go. "Like I'm going to tell you that!" he replied. The raven punched him angrily.

"You are going to tell me if you value your life!" he shouted. He stood up quickly and looked at Sasuke, almost daring him to try anything else. "You can't kill me; I'm the only person who knows how to help your precious little whore-" Kabuto was thrown across the room at this remark.

"Don't you ever talk about Naruto like that!" kabuto stood up again, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "You would say the same thing if you were in the next room when Orochimaru fucked him. I don't think he could have begged louder if he tried. Plus, I bet you have no idea how many he's had when he was in the sound." He said smugly. Sasuke snapped and launched himself on top of Kabuto, taking full advantage of the fact his chakra had been weakened to keep him from being a threat to anyone. Once Sasuke had exhausted himself from punched Kabuto he moved away and sat on the small bed that was tucked away in the corner. "Just shut up and tell me how to heal Naruto." he hissed. "No." he replied simply. "I'm going to drag this out for a very long time. Perhaps I will never reveal how to heal Naruto. You see, the moment I tell anyone my life is practically over." Sasuke took a deep breathe before wondering what to say next. "What about if I get you out." He said slowly. Kabuto looked at Sasuke, obviously interested by this. "Out? Where?" he asked.

"Out of Konoha. Anywhere you want." A grin spread across Kabuto's face; yes, this was a very good deal. Better than anything he had hoped for. "Hmm. Freedom is a very tempting offer Sasuke-kun." He said. "However, seeing the hokage rush here every minute needing my help is very entertaining. I'll think about it." He said. Sasuke threw him an angry look and turned back into the hokage. He quickly left and hoped Naruto hadn't woken up while he was out.

It turned out Naruto had been asleep the whole time. Sasuke quickly got undressed again and slipped in bed with his blonde, pulling him close. "Even if I have to let that bastard free, I'm going to help you Naruto." he whispered to the sleeping blonde.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Sasuke woke up first. He had a nice surprise when Naruto's eyes fluttered open to reveal blue orbs. "Naruto! Your eyes are blue again! Can you see?" he asked. Naruto blinked and looked around. "Yeah, I can see!" he exclaimed. _**'Oh no…here we go again!' **_Sasuke pulled Naruto into hug. "Want to have a shower?" he whispered, with a sly smirk. He was shoved off the bed. "What the hell?" he shouted loudly, wondering what he had done wrong. Before Kyuubi could protest, Naruto began using the fox's chakra. Sharp claws and pointed teeth quickly formed on Naruto and he pounced on Sasuke. The raven tried to get up, but Naruto put his hands on his chest keeping him down. "Naruto! What are you trying to do?" he asked angrily. Sasuke cried out as Naruto dug his claws into his pale skin. "Get off!" he shouted, trying to push the smaller boy off his chest. "What's wrong Sasuke? Don't you want to play? That's a shame, because I do." Naruto jumped on Sasuke again, this time the raven was able to dodge Naruto's attack, only for the blonde to quickly turn around and bite Sasuke's leg. Naruto sunk his sharp fangs into the skin until the taste of blood filled his mouth. Sasuke kicked him off with his other leg, swearing loudly. "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" he snapped, ignoring the pain from his leg.

Naruto just smirked at Sasuke, flexing his claws. Naruto jumped on Sasuke again, this time biting his shoulder. "Damnit dobe!" he hissed. He gripped Naruto's hair and yanked the blonde off his neck. Trying to distract him, he kissed Naruto. Even though the taste of his own blood was filling his mouth, he kept his lips firmly on the blonde's hoping that it might, somehow, bring him back to his senses. This didn't work as Naruto simply bit Sasuke's lip causing the raven to jump back. "You need to calm down!" he said.

"I will…after I kill you." He hissed. Sasuke's eyes widened; the hokage wasn't kidding when she said the anger would come back worse. In fact, it didn't seem to be Naruto at all. Sasuke's thoughts drifted to the remote he had in his pocket.

"_If I ever hurt you I will never forgive myself, remember that." _

Sasuke stared at his bleeding leg, then felt the blood dribbled from his neck. He knew, that when Naruto came back to normal, he would be very distressed to see what he had done. As Naruto tried to grab him, he jumped across the bed and grabbed his trousers. He quickly felt in his pocket and pulled out the small remote. He hesitated slightly as Naruto cam near him. "I'm finished playing, Sasuke. This is it." he said with a sick smile. Before Naruto could swipe, Sasuke pressed the small button. Naruto cried out in pain and fell to the floor, his claws and fangs disappearing immediately. Sasuke watched in horror as the blonde led on the floor whimpering and shaking. He threw the control across the floor and moved to Naruto.

He pulled the blonde into his arms, hoping he was all right. "Naruto?"

"Thank you Sasuke." He murmured weakly. Relieved the blonde was talking, Sasuke held him tighter. "What the hell are you thanking me for?"

"For bringing me back. You can stop squeezing me now Sasuke, I think I'm okay." It was then Naruto noticed the blood seeping from Sasuke's neck. He pulled away from the raven and spotted Sasuke's bleeding leg. "I _did _hurt you then…" he muttered guiltily. Sasuke pulled him back and kissed Naruto lightly. "It doesn't matter dobe. I know you didn't mean it." he said quietly. _**'You stupid idiot! I told you not to put that damn collar on and now look!' **_Kyuubi screamed angrily. _**'Your one lucky bastard, I can tell you that!' **_Naruto frowned; he seemed fine, unless there was some after-effect he didn't know about. _'What are you talking about? I'm fine!' _he assured the fox.

'_**I wasn't talking about you!' **_Naruto almost laughed.

'You felt it too then? You chicken! The demon fox cant handle one small electric shock!'

'_**Look, there's something really important I need to tell you.' **_Kyuubi said. Naruto wondered what could make the fox sound so serious. Naruto gasped as he felt the restricting collar fall off. He looked at Sasuke, who quickly put away a kunai. "I'm sorry dobe, but I don't want that to ever hurt you again." He said. Naruto simply stood up, telling the raven he was hungry. Sasuke got up and limped to his bedroom drawer. He wrapped up his leg to stop the bleeding and decided the bite on his neck wasn't anything to worry about. He led his blonde downstairs to make breakfast. After insisting he wouldn't make ramen, he forced Naruto to eat something 'normal' for breakfast. Grumbling, the blonde ate some toast Sasuke had make, complaining and telling the raven exactly what he loved about ramen. "…And the way the noodles really-"

"Shut up dobe. I've had enough of you and ramen! You should eat properly. That stuff can't be healthy for you all the time!" Naruto smiled and stuffed the rest of the toast in his mouth, spitting crumbs as he spoke. "This stuff tastes crap." He informed the raven. _**'Go somewhere private, away from Sasuke, I need to tell you something.' **_Naruto was shocked by kyuubi's urgency and realized the fox wanted to tell him something earlier. Deciding not to put Kyuubi in a bad mood, he did as the fox said and told Sasuke he would be back in a minute. When he reached the bedroom he quickly closed the door and asked what the fox needed to say to him. _**'That injection Kabuto gave us…remember it?' **_deciding it would be safe, because Sasuke was still downstairs, Naruto talked aloud. "How could I forget that? That's the reason I nearly fucking killed Sasuke!" he snarled. _**'The one before that, while you were still in the sound. The one that gave you full control of my power.' **_Naruto said he remembered it, so the Kyuubi continued. _**'I've been wondering when to tell you this but…because of that, me being female has…affected you. Even though you can't control me, things did get a little mixed up. Y-your…pregnant.' **_

"W-what? Y-your kidding right?" he stammered, hoping Kyuubi was making some kind of joke. _**'Nope, you're pregnant.'**_

Sasuke heard a dull thump sound from upstairs. Worrying about his blonde, he went upstairs to see what had happened. He was shocked to find Naruto lying on the floor. He rushed to him and scooped him in his arms. "Dobe? Wake up dobe!" he said urgently. He let out a sigh of relief as Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Blue orbs snapped open in realization. "Oh god…" he muttered. "S-Sasuke, I need to see tsuande-no-baachan. Now." He said. Sasuke frowned, wondering what could be wrong with the blonde, so he asked. Naruto didn't want Sasuke knowing what he had just found out, so he made up a lie, quickly. "I…felt dizzy and I want to see Tsunade to see if she can give me anything for it. Also, we can get you healed while were there." He added, looking guiltily at the bites and scratches Sasuke's usually perfect skin was marred with. Deciding he would go with what Naruto said, he got dressed and went to see the hokage.

Naruto was completely silent the whole way there and he didn't say anything until they got to the hokage herself. "I need to speak with you." He said quietly. She nodded and let the two boys into her office. Before Sasuke could enter, Naruto stopped him. "Sorry Sasuke, but I n-need a minute alone." He said. Wondering what the blonde wasn't telling him, a glimmer of hurt flashed in Sasuke's dark eyes, but he sat outside anyway. By now, the hokage was very interested to see what Naruto was to tell her. The blonde was obviously trying hard not to cry. "T-the Kyuubi…s-said that…said that…because of an injection I was given while in the sound its…made m-me…a-able to…" he looked up at her with lost eyes. "I'm pregnant…" Tsunade stared at him disbelievingly. The state the blonde was in, it didn't appear to be a joke. The simply opened a door and lead Naruto though, making him sit on the table. He lead down and she gently lifted his shirt up.

"What kind of injection was it?" she asked, pulling a book from a small table. "Something that let me fully control kyuubi's power. She says because she's female things kind of…went wrong…." He murmured. She flipped through pages of the book and stopped when she reached the correct page. She scanned the contents and quickly memorized a sequence of seals. "Now I remember." She muttered as she pressed her hands to Naruto's stomach. The blonde gasped as he felt a strange tingling sensation. It wasn't long before the hokage pulled away and closed the book with a loud snap. Naruto closed his eyes and assumed the worst. "I really am pregnant, aren't I?" he asked fearfully. "Yes." She whispered. Naruto held back tears as he asked her something that would probably change his relationship with Sasuke forever. "You need to tell me something, how old is the baby?" she looked at the small picture.

"I would say…about three or four weeks."

Naruto broke down right there, crying hysterically. The hokage placed the book back on the table and pulled Naruto's shirt down again. "I can't be that bad, can it?" Naruto looked petrified. "You don't understand! The first time I…h-had sex with Sasuke was l-last night!" he cried. "A-and there's only ever b-been one other p-person…" he sobbed louder at this, burying his face I his hands. The hokage put her arms around the blonde, trying to comfort him. Surely, she thought, whoever the father was would understand on some level? "Who was he, Naruto?" she asked gently. He pulled away, not sure what to do. "How am I going to tell Sasuke? How can I tell Sasuke I'm pregnant with…with Orochimaru's baby?" the hokage gasped; Orochimaru was not who she was expecting. The hokage's mind was reeling. Not only was a male pregnant who happened to be Naruto, it was with Orochimaru's baby. Which meant Naruto had sex with Orochimaru. She looked at the blonde sadly. More likely he was raped though. "I know what your thinking and I wish he had raped me. At least that way I could make out that I somehow didn't have a part in this. But no. I gave myself to him like the stupid idiot I am."

"We can…make arrangements on what you are going to do about the pregnancy after you tell Sasuke." Silent tears were now streaming down the blonde face as he imagined the raven's reaction. "I'll get him now." She said quietly. Naruto wondered what Sasuke would feel first; disgust that he's actually pregnant? Disappointment that the one thing he wants, to revive his clan, to have children, is being flaunted in his face? Resentment that Orochimaru is a part of him? Hate that he's carrying Orochimaru's baby? After his wounds were quickly healed by the hokage, Sasuke was lead into the room and the Tsunade left quickly, to give them some privacy. Sasuke's face immediately lit up with worry as he saw tears falling from his blonde's eyes. He held Naruto while he burst into fresh tears. The blonde simply clutched to Sasuke, knowing he would never be held like this again. Not when he tells Sasuke the truth. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest, savouring the raven's touch as he braced himself for Sasuke's reaction when he told him. Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away and looked at Sasuke. "I-I'm…" he trailed off. "Tell me dobe, your scaring me!" he thought there was another effect that was coming, perhaps something worse that before. "I'm…p-pregnant…" he whispered looking to see Sasuke's reaction.

The raven stared at the blonde, taking in what he had just been told. He knew, by the look on Naruto's face, and the hokage's as she called him in, this was no joke. Especially after what the hokage had said to him as he asked him to come through.

'_Whatever he tells you might be a little shocking, but I need you to support him in every way you can. Bear this in mind Sasuke, what Naruto will say is completely true no matter how absurd it may seem.' _Sasuke had nodded in reply, not fully understanding what she meant. Now though, he knew where she had been coming from. "H-how…how is that possible though?" he asked. Naruto told Sasuke about what he had been given in the sound. Sasuke couldn't believe the fact that he was going to be a father. It was both his dreams rolled into one; he always wanted to be with Naruto, even if that meant sacrificing reviving his clan.

He smiled as he realized he could still fulfil his dream with the person he loved. Naruto saw Sasuke's smile and suddenly felt twice as bad. "Its not what you t-think Sasuke." He said quietly. The raven snapped out of his daze and frowned at the blonde; he was still crying. "What is it dobe?" he asked gently.

"T-the baby…it's t-two or t-t-three weeks since I-it was m-made." He whimpered, waiting for Sasuke to realize what that meant. At first, the raven didn't quite catch what that would change. It took him five seconds to understand. He hadn't even had sex with Naruto until the other night. In fact, Naruto hadn't even got back to Konoha. Which meant the baby was not his. Which meant…

"Please don't…Orochimaru say that same thing." He finished quietly. Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly; so he really did have sex with Orochimaru. "Did…he force you?" he asked carefully. "N-not exactly…" Naruto muttered.

"O-Orochimaru?"

Sasuke croaked. "Please Naruto, please tell me it's not his!" he begged. The blonde looked away from Sasuke. "It can't be!"

"I-I never m-meant this to h-happen Sasuke. I did wish it w-was yours, r-really I did!" he assured the raven.

"You can't kill me; I'm the only person who knows how to help your precious little whore-"

Sasuke remembered what Kabuto had said. He hadn't taken any notice however. But now… _"You would say the same thing if you were in the next room when Orochimaru fucked him. I don't think he could have begged louder if he tried. Plus, I bet you have no idea how many he's had when he was in the sound." _ Naruto still hadn't admitted to it being Orochimaru's and this made Sasuke think, had the blonde been with so many in the sound that he couldn't know who the real father was? The raven looked at Naruto, suddenly feeling very angry. "Who's the father then?" he got not reply. "You don't even know, do you?" he hissed. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, hurt by what the raven said. "What the hell are you implying Sasuke?" he asked angrily.

"Well, how many people did you fuck? Or can't you remember that either?" he snarled. Naruto simply looked at his lover with sad eyes; how could he think this? "Apart from you, there has only ever been one person. You already know about that." He replied sadly. Sasuke fell quiet. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Its alright, I mean, I can understand that you're mad with me right now." The blonde said. "I'm not angry with you Naruto." he replied. The blonde was slightly confused. "But…it's not your baby. You really aren't mad about that?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't deny it was upsetting for me to find out it wasn't mine and especially because its…Orochimaru's…but its not the end of the world dobe, the hokage can probably have a termination done within the week. Perhaps even today." He said. Naruto looked at him, eyes wide. "I'm not killing my baby!" he said loudly. "How can you even suggest that?" he said, putting his hands over his stomach protectively.

"Come on dobe, you could hardy even call it a baby! Its probably not even a centimetre long yet." He said.

"I don't care Sasuke. It's still a baby. _My _baby, that's alive inside me. I won't even _consider_ hurting it." he said.

"So what are you going to tell people? 'I'm pregnant with Orochimaru's baby?' what are people going to think?" he hissed.

"People can think what they like because it's my baby as well. Even If Orochimaru was…a part of what made this baby, I can love it just the same. Its part of me." Sasuke frowned; he was seriously keeping the baby! "Dobe! Don't be-"

"Its not up for discussion Sasuke. I'm keeping this baby and I want you to be a part of its life too." Sasuke threw him a look that clearly said 'not a chance'.

"Sasuke…I'm not asking you to be a parent, even though I would like that, just to let your hate for Orochimaru go and remember that this baby is mine too." He said.

"That way we can still be together. If not… I don't think things could work out right." He said, tears spilling from his blue eyes as he waited for Sasuke's answer. The raven knew Naruto felt strongly for the baby, probably some kind of maternal instinct the fox brought out, and that the only way he could have a relationship with the blonde would be to try and ignore the fact that the father was Orochimaru. Sasuke sighed. He didn't feel anything for the baby, but he certainly wasn't going to deny his feelings for Naruto. "Alright dobe, just don't cry." He said, gently kissing Naruto. He couldn't believe he had just agreed to help Naruto bring up Orochimaru's child. Sasuke sighed. Right now, Naruto didn't seem to have any chance of changing his mind about getting rid of 'the thing' as Sasuke decided to call it. But when Naruto calmed down perhaps, with the help of the hokage, he could talk him out of it.

A/n; this chapter is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, you know who you are! Thanks for reading and leaving so many great reviews, next chapter coming very soon!


	24. Chapter 24

The hokage returned later to check on Sasuke and Naruto and talk about what options the blonde had. She sat down with them and looked at Naruto. "Now, you can get rid of the baby and no one needs to know about this. It would be a simple procedure, perfectly painless. The amount of jutsu we have, I'm sure we could adapt one to fit your situation and-" Naruto cut in as soon as he realised where this conversation was going. "I'm not getting rid of the baby. You as bad as Sasuke!" he said angrily. The hokage stopped what she was saying and looked at Naruto sternly. "Bringing up the baby is an option, but in my opinion not the wisest choice." She said. Sasuke threw Naruto an I-told-you-so look.

The blonde frowned at his boyfriend and turned back the hokage. "Sasuke said he would help me. We could tell everyone the baby is his." Naruto suggested. This time, the raven had something to say to this. "Not.a.chance." he hissed. "I said I would help, not be the thing's mother."

"Sasuke! Don't call the baby a thing!" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but quickly dropped the sarcastic act and his head snapped in the direction of the door. He was sure he could sense that something was wrong. Naruto spoke, and he decided he should listen to the blonde. "in fact I don't care. As long as no one finds out its Orochimaru's baby, there's no reason for anyone to hate him or her." Again Sasuke looked at the door; someone was defiantly out there. He was about to get up, when what Naruto said finally registered. "No reason to hate it? If the fact that it was born from a guy and that person happens to be a Jinchuuriki. You were shunned and your child will be too." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"If anyone touches my baby I'll rip them to shreds." Naruto said like it was the simplest thing ever. Tsunade's eyebrows shot up. Talk about maternal instinct! "And that includes you Sasuke! One more mention of the 't' word and your sleeping on the sofa." Naruto threatened. The hokage was surprised to see how quiet Sasuke went after that and he didn't dare say termination in front of Naruto throughout the entire conversation. The hokage continued to explain more. "From what I have seen the pregnancy, once it gets past the fourth week, will advance at an alarming rate and it will put a lot of stress on your body. We also desperately need to get the information from Kabuto about healing you completely otherwise it could affect the baby and, with your weakened state, you even more than usual." She said. Sasuke decided that if the hokage couldn't get what she wanted from Kabuto, he would defiantly go back and see what he had thought about his offer.

When they got back, Naruto was already tired. He flopped down on the sofa and was asleep in minutes. Sasuke decided now would be a perfect opportunity. He slipped out of the house, leaving the sleeping blonde behind. Disguising himself as Kakashi went to see Tsunade. Knowing that Kakashi would most probably be 'busy' with Iruka, he thought this would be the best disguise. The hokage let him in and waited for what he was going to say. "I have an idea on how to get Kabuto to talk." He said. The hokage sighed. "Trust me Kakashi, he wont speak. I have just tried again and he seems dead set against remaining silent." He informed him. Sasuke shook his head.

"Can I at least try?" he asked.

The hokage thought for a moment; what did she have to lose? She allowed 'Kakashi' to see Kabuto. Once Sasuke was alone with the medic he dropped the justu. "Back so soon?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"Cut the crap and tell me how to heal Naruto." Kabuto stayed silent for a moment, and then finally spoke. "I have decided on your offer; freedom is very tempting. So tempting in fact, I have decided to accept." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Right. How do I help Naruto then?" he asked. Kabuto smirked again.

"Nice try Sasuke-kun. I will heal Naruto myself once out of here, and then you will let me go. That is the only deal I will participate in." Sasuke agreed instantly; as long as he healed Naruto he didn't care how much trouble he would get in for letting Kabuto loose. He let Kabuto free from his chains and led him out, disguised. Fortunately no one noticed and they probably wouldn't until someone went to check on Kabuto again. They made their way quickly to the Uchiha estate and Sasuke lead Kabuto to where Naruto was sleeping. The medic Nin was quickly given back his chakra and was ordered to heal Naruto. He complied and Sasuke watched as he used a combination of complicated seals.

Minutes later, he was finished and stepped back from the still sleeping blonde. "There. You got what you wanted; Naruto is completely healed." little did he know Sasuke hadn't given back all his chakra and he found that healing Naruto had drained him considerably. He demanded it back, only to be stabbed by Sasuke's chidori. The loud noise woke Naruto up and the blonde gasped, realising what was going on. "What's he doing here?" he asked the raven. Not having much chakra, Kabuto couldn't heal himself. He slumped down in the corner of the room bleeding from where Sasuke had stabbed him. "Don't worry dobe, he healed you. Now he's going to die for what he did to you." Sasuke advanced on Kabuto, pulling out a kunai only to be stopped by Naruto. "Don't!" he said quickly. Sasuke lowered the kunai and looked at Naruto questioningly. "Look, he can hardly fight back and now we don't need any information from him he can go back to the prison. It's not worth killing him and getting in trouble. He's not worth it." he said. Sasuke agreed. They were wondering what they were going to do with Kabuto when the hokage arrived in the house with a small 'pop'.

He threw a glare at Naruto and Sasuke. "What.is.going.on?" she hissed.

"I managed to get him to heal Naruto." Sasuke explained. The hokage looked at Naruto. "W-well done Sasuke." She said reluctantly. Naruto smiled at the raven. She smiled at Kabuto. "Now who has the upper hand bastard?" he asked happily as she motioned for several anbu to move in on Kabuto. They put a bandaged around his chest where Sasuke had stabbed him with chidori and pulled him out. "How did you know he was here?" Sasuke asked.

"Never you mind." She said, heading towards the door. Before she left she turned around and smiled at Sasuke. "By the way, I'm sure Kakashi will be very flattered when he gets back from his mission." She said and closed the door behind herself. Sasuke's jaw dropped; she knew the whole time? "She's too clever for her own good." He mumbled before turning back to the blonde. "I'll take you for some ramen if you like." He told Naruto. A large smile illuminated the blonde face.

"Yeah! Wait… you hate ramen." Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to complain." Naruto added, as he grabbed his orange jacket and pulled it on.

Naruto pulled his third bowl of ramen closer and began eating again. "Dobe, slow down! Your going to choke." He told the blonde warningly. Naruto smiled.

"Well, you can always resuscitate me." He told Sasuke, and began eating again at top speed. The raven sighed as he watched Naruto demolish his food. Naruto was too busy eating to notice that they had been followed. Sasuke was too busy watching Naruto intently, making sure the blonde didn't choke on those cursed noodles he loved so much to realise that there were two figures hidden, watching them. "It doesn't seem possible." One of them whispered as they watched Naruto.

"It is. I heard it with my own ears. That monster is pregnant and it's Orochimaru's. The hokage even said it herself." He replied in a hushed voice, obviously trying to keep attention away from them. "We will move in as soon as we can get him away from the Uchiha."

"We could attack now, on their way back." One suggested. The other hit him angrily.

"We can't afford to fight the Uchiha! As soon as the Kyuubi brat is alone, we execute the plan."

A/n; sorry this chapter is so short, next one coming very soon and will hopefully be longer! Thanks for all the reviews, appreciate the great comments!

Whippasnappa.


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke smiled as Naruto curled up beside him. He draped his arms around the blond and frowned when he heard a strange noise. It was a moment later that he actually realised the strange noise was coming from Naruto. He poked him, but Naruto simply snuggled into Sasuke more, making the noise louder. Sasuke then realised what the noise was; Naruto was _purring_. He smiled, wondering if this was something Naruto had got from the fox. Sasuke decided this made his blonde even cuter. "Sas'ke wan' ramen." Naruto mumbled sleepily. Sasuke looked at his disbelievingly. He was hardly even awake and already he was asking for ramen? Sasuke poked him roughly, but regretted it when the purring noise stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, demanding ramen again. The raven pushed him off smirking. "I think you and the fox share a few things without any injection from Kabuto." He said. Naruto frowned, wondering what Sasuke was talking about. "You were purring like a cat." Naruto just laughed. "Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, is not a cat Sasuke. I think it's given away in the name. Fox." He told the raven. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Well, you were purring. It was very sexy too." He said. Naruto blushed and gave Sasuke a playful shove, climbing out of bed and pulling on his clothes. Sasuke yawned and wondered what had sparked this sudden rush of activity from the blonde. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching Naruto put on his headband.

"What makes you think I'm going somewhere? Its two in the afternoon!" he told the raven. Sasuke smiled. "There's nothing wrong with having a lie-in. especially in your condition." He told Naruto.

The blonde frowned. "Its not a 'condition' Sasuke, I'm perfectly fine. Then again, I do have a really bad craving for ramen right now…" he grumbled, placing his hands on his stomach, hoping Sasuke would get the message. The raven just rolled his eyes. "You craving ramen has nothing to do with your pregnancy and no, I'm not taking you to that place." Naruto groaned and flopped back on the bed. Sasuke gave an 'oof' of a surprise as Naruto landed on his stomach. Sasuke's reaction made Naruto laugh. "You should get up, lazy." He said playfully. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms smiling.

"How can I get up when I have you in my bed?" he asked seductively. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. "I'm not in your bed anymore so get up and take me to Ichiraku's!" the blonde commanded. Sasuke still didn't move. "Fine, I'm going by myself." He told Sasuke. This got some reaction from the raven.

"Don't worry, I wont have the pork." He said with a smile. Sasuke visibly relaxed again. Before he could tell Naruto not to have his usual seven bowls, perhaps round it down to two or three, Naruto was gone." Sasuke sighed and relaxed on the bed again, thinking happily about his blonde.

Naruto stared thoughtfully at the eighth bowl. He knew Sasuke would _kill _him if he knew how much he had eaten. Then again, the blonde reasoned, he was eating for two. He shrugged, and ordered another bowl. Lately he had been very hungry so why deny his baby of beautiful ramen? He had been talking with the people there for quite some time now and it was already dark. He quickly finished the bowl and headed back to the Uchiha manor, hoping Sasuke wouldn't be worried. Then again, he thought, if Sasuke got very worried he would know where to find him. He took a turn down a small alley, making his way home as quickly as possible. He noticed a shadowy figure coming towards him. Naruto stepped to the side allowing some space between them so the other person could step past.

What the blonde didn't expect was for his path to be blocked by the person. Naruto moved again, only for the figure to move in front again. He quickly turned the other way, not wanting any trouble only to find another person behind him too. As they came closer he noticed the headbands they were wearing; Konoha leaf. He frowned, wondering what they would want with him. They seemed to be jounin by the look of their uniform. He yelled out when he was grabbed from behind, his mouth covered quickly so he couldn't cry out. He was pinned to the floor roughly. Naruto didn't understand why they were trying to fight him but decided to use some chakra against them; just enough to get him out of this sticky situation. He knew he would have to make it quick because the person who wasn't holding him down was making hand signs. Naruto gasped as he found he couldn't use any chakra.

He tried to use some of Kyuubi's chakra but found he couldn't use that either. Naruto began to panic. He had no idea what they wanted with him and without his chakra he couldn't do much against two jounin. "We know what's inside you." One hissed. Naruto thought most people had got over the fact that he had Kyuubi inside him. He did recently try to attack Konoha but he thought people understood that he was being influenced by Orochimaru. The person who was holding him down laughed, almost reading his thoughts. "The other disgusting thing inside you." He snarled. Naruto paled slightly; could they really know about the baby? He though back and remembered that the hokage had said it would be better if no one knew and he understood that the only people who knew he could trust completely. "I can't believe you got _pregnant _by Orochimaru. We don't need another thing like him bringing into this world." Naruto's blue eyes opened in shock. They knew. He struggled under him, trying to get away. They both laughed as Naruto tried desperately to get away. The hand over his mouth was quickly pulled away and he was pushed down harder. "Let me go!" he shouted, kicking wildly.

"Hurry up and kill it before someone hears us!" Naruto became more scared and fought harder. The jounin was holding him down with all his strength. Naruto knew Konoha ninja were no pushovers and he had no chance against them without his chakra. "Just let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!" he shouted. His mouth was covered again. The one that wasn't holding Naruto down pulled out a kunai and crouched down next to Naruto and ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair. "Him. He's quite a nice looking brat isn't he?" he asked the other, leering at Naruto. The blonde whimpered slightly; he didn't like the sound of that. "Don't even think about it. We have to get this over in case the Uchiha comes looking for him." he nodded and passed the kunai. Naruto fought desperately as they held the kunai over his stomach. The blonde let out a muffled scream as he was stabbed. The jounin stabbed him again and stepped back from Naruto, watching in satisfaction as the blonde burst into tears and held his stomach. "Now what?" the jounin looked at him.

"We leave him. He'll be dead by the time the drugs we gave to the Uchiha wear off. Him and the bastards child." The other nodded in agreement. One of the jounin reached down and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair, pulling his face near the blonde's. "Why couldn't you use your freakish powers on Uchiha and get pregnant with him? You disgust me. You're not _worthy _of Uchiha. I bet you'd go back to Orochimaru if you could." He snarled viciously. He let Naruto go and watched as the blonde whimpered in pain. "D-don't you think I w-wanted the baby t-to be Sasuke's?" he told them sadly. The jounin laughed. "See you in hell, demon." Naruto tried to call out for help, but couldn't find the energy. His chakra had been drained and with the blood coming from his stomach at an alarming rate he couldn't even move. "My baby…" he mumbled. _'Kyuubi…the baby...?' _his lack of chakra had obviously affected his ability to speak with Kyuubi. "Sasuke…" Naruto could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He tried his best to stay awake, but was failing miserably.


	26. Chapter 26

Tsunade watched over Naruto, wondering where Sasuke was. They had found Naruto half dead in an alleyway and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. She turned to face Kakashi who was stood behind her. "Thank god you were back from you mission early and found Naruto. If he'd been left any longer like that…" she trailed off. "Where is the Uchiha? He should have got my message by now!" Kakashi looked at Naruto, then back at the hokage. "You don't think whoever attack Naruto could have got Sasuke too?" he suggested grimly. The hokage would have gone to check on Sasuke herself, but she didn't want to leave Naruto on his own when he woke up. Kakashi offered to go and the hokage accepted gratefully.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi returned with an extremely worried-looking Sasuke. He looked even guiltier that he had been when he caught sight of Naruto. He immediately ran the blondes side. "I can't believe I wasn't here to protect him…its all my fault…" he muttered. Kakashi shook his head.

"No its not, Sasuke." He turned back to the hokage. "This was obviously a planned attack on Naruto; Sasuke was drugged, obviously to keep him away from Naruto." he told the hokage. She nodded, taking in this new piece of information and came to a quick decision. Kakashi, in her opinion, was very trustworthy and she decided he deserved to know the truth. "I do know why Naruto was attacked. A short while ago, we found out that Naruto was…pregnant. The baby was, unfortunately, Orochimaru's. You can imagine how the villagers would react to that, so I decided that the fewer people who knew the better. The information seems to have leaked out somehow and evidently Naruto was attacked." She finished grimly.

Kakashi thanked her for letting him know the truth; she didn't have to and he was touched she trusted him. The jounin looked over at the sleeping blonde. "How is he?" the hokage told him Naruto was going to be fine, thanks to you finding him. There is something though…" she glanced at Naruto sadly. "Whoever attacked him got their wish; he lost the baby." She whispered. She wasn't being mean, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for the child. Her only concern was Naruto and how he would cope with the loss. Naruto began waking up, so she pulled Sasuke to one side and quickly told him the news. The raven seemed more upset than she thought he would be. He jumped back to Naruto. "Its alright dobe, your in the hospital." The blonde relaxed as he saw Sasuke. Memories of the previous night came flooding back and he pulled the covers off himself. He stared in horror at the two scars on his stomach. "They should be gone completely in about a week." The hokage said, even though everyone knew that wasn't what he was thinking about. Sasuke looked at the hokage and she understood. She quickly left the room with Kakashi.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke fearfully. "Sasuke…my baby…" Sasuke bit his lip nervously. He looked sadly at Naruto; he was going to be devastated. "The baby…" he didn't quite know how to phrase it. 'The baby's dead.' Might sound a little insensitive. Sasuke looked at Naruto in the awkward silence. 'Gone to a better place.' didn't quite fit either. Naruto sighed and looked away from the raven. "They killed my baby…didn't they Sasuke?" he asked quietly. Glad the blonde spoke, he nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde beat him to it. "Don't say it. This is exactly what you wanted Sasuke." The raven looked shocked. "What? You wanted the baby dead from the start." Sasuke couldn't deny he wanted the baby aborted, but not like this. "Can you leave me alone for a minute?" he asked Sasuke. The raven agreed and went outside to Tsunade to tell her Naruto knew. When he walked back in again, Naruto quickly turned his head away from Sasuke. The raven sat next to Naruto and frowned. "Dobe?" the blonde still wouldn't look at Sasuke, so he moved around the bed. Naruto whipped his head around again, but not fast enough for Sasuke not to notice he was crying. "I've seen you cry before Naruto. It's alright." Sasuke said gently. The blonde shook his head.

"I'm sick of crying. Its all I seem to do around you…I'm such an idiot." Sasuke put his arms around the blonde and kissed him gently.

"I think, in the current situation, you have reason to be upset." He told the blonde.

"I want to go home." He said. Sasuke looked at Naruto sympathetically.

"I think it might be a little too early for that." Naruto shook his head at this comment.

"I'm going." He said, climbing out of the bed gingerly. Sasuke tried to push him down, but the blonde wasn't having any of it. "Look, I'm fine. Tsunade-no-baachan healed me." He said. Sasuke called for the hokage as Naruto began pulling on his clothes. "He wants to go home, is now too soon?" he asked her. She pulled him away from Naruto. "He might be physically fine…but he had just lost his child and it will be a very emotional time for him so keep an eye on him. Bring him back tomorrow and we'll talk to him about who attacked him." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Don't leave him alone." She added.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly at Naruto. "At least sit down!" he told him. Naruto shook his head and pulled out a pouch filled with kunai. "We haven't trained in ages! Come on Sasuke!" he said enthusiastically. Sasuke snatched the kunai from the blonde and pushed him on the sofa. "You nearly died and you lost your baby! Now is not the time for training!" he shouted loudly.

"I already know Sasuke! Will you please stop reminding me!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke sighed. He didn't mean to keep reminding the blonde, he just needed him to see sense. "Just take it easy for a while, that's all I'm trying to say." He finished, sitting next to Naruto. The blonde seemed to agree as Sasuke felt Naruto's head plop into his lap. Sasuke stroked the soft blonde hair and soon felt his lap getting wet. He presumed the blonde was crying again.

"I love you." Sasuke said, hoping it would make Naruto feel slightly better. The blonde shifted slightly, sniffing. "I couldn't even protect my baby…I'm so useless." He murmured.

"It wasn't your fault dobe. I'm sure you did all you could." Sasuke replied. Naruto sniffed again and nestled deeper into Sasuke. The blonde soon fell asleep and Sasuke contemplated trying to carry him upstairs even though he could wake the blonde accidentally. It seemed Naruto was only in a light sleep as when Sasuke moved he woke up again. "Feeling any better?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke's glance drifted up and he froze. Naruto looked up quickly wondering what was wrong with Sasuke. The raven looked terrified. Naruto had never seen Sasuke look that worried before and it was starting to scare him. Naruto then noticed what Sasuke was looking at and he gasped. "Itachi." The blonde hissed.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering how he was going to react. When the raven had got back from Orochimaru, he never gave any indication to whether he had killed his brother or not. Obviously he hadn't. Naruto expected Sasuke to immediately jump into attack mode and try and hurt his brother as much as possible. What he didn't expect was Sasuke to paralyzed with fear. The raven couldn't move. Itachi seemed very please with this reaction, almost like he was expecting it. His gaze drifted from Sasuke to Naruto. The blonde pulled at Sasuke's arm, trying to get him away. The raven refused to move. "Sasuke?" the blonde asked quietly. He wondered if Itachi was using his sharingan against Sasuke but, looking at the older uchiha's eyes, he found he wasn't. This made Naruto wonder what was wrong with the raven. He understood that seeing his brother here might be a shock, but he had never seen Sasuke so afraid before.

"Well, is it true that you're pregnant?" Itachi asked Naruto. When the blonde didn't reply, Itachi moved slightly which made Sasuke flinch. Naruto didn't want him anywhere near Sasuke so he told Itachi the truth, quickly. "I was." The blonde mumbled. "But…I'm not now." He added. A smirk spread across the older uchiha's face. "That will save us a job I suppose." He said to someone behind Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde turned around and noticed Kisame was stood behind them. This would complicate things more. Sasuke still refused to move. "I'll make you a deal, Naruto. We wont kill you or Sasuke if you come with us." Naruto knew Sasuke was in no condition to fight and, considering he had just come back from the hospital, he couldn't fend both of them off either. "You want the Kyuubi don't you? Then how are you planning on getting her without killing me?" he asked. Itachi smirked again. "By the way you phrased that, I assume the Kyuubi is female." He said. Kisame laughed. "You were right, Itachi-sama." He said.

"We don't want the fox anymore. I have a much better idea of getting some of the foxes power." He moved closer to Naruto. "I like the idea of raising my own child with the power of the sharingan…and Kyuubi. You understand me, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "I can't get pregnant again though." He said.

"Why not?" Itachi asked quickly.

"The only reason I did in the first place was because Orochimaru and Kabuto gave me something that forced the Kyuubi to make me pregnant." He told them.

"That wont be a problem." He said. Naruto just shook his head and grabbed Sasuke.

"There is no way I'm getting pregnant again and especially not by you!" he hissed. Naruto tried to use some of kyuubi's chakra, but he couldn't hold the power long enough to use it against Itachi. Sasuke seemed to snap awake as his brother moved closer. "If y-you touch Naruto, I'll kill you!" he threatened.

Itachi looked at his brother with a bored expression. "You know little brother, at one point I might have believed that. I suggest you shut up unless you want a little reminder." He said. Complete panic spread across Sasuke's face again. "You can't use that against me anymore." He said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"We will be back in two days for your answer. Involve anyone else and I will kill you and Sasuke anyway." He told the blonde. When they left, Sasuke flopped back on the sofa, shaking. "I'm sorry…" Naruto sat next to him.

"What for?" he asked. Sasuke sighed and moved slightly when Naruto tried to hold him. He didn't want the blonde knowing how fragile he was feeling. "I'm was completely useless. They could have taken you and I would still have stood there." He muttered. He ignored Sasuke's protests and curled up on the raven. "Its understandable that you're scared of him." Naruto was immediately pushed off.

"I'm not scared of my brother!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto looked at him sympathetically. "Then how come you can't stop shaking?" he asked, gently taking Sasuke's hands in his own, trying to stop the raven from quivering. Sasuke was obviously ashamed of his weakness that was visibly showing through. "I'm fine."

"No your not! We can talk about it if you want…"

"Talk about what?" he asked. Naruto had hoped that Sasuke knew what he was talking about so he wouldn't have to say it out loud. "When he…you know…killed…them." he said quietly, trying to be a tactful as he could. It was then Sasuke realized he was talking about the death of his clan. "You have no idea dobe…" Sasuke muttered darkly. "Then tell me!" the blonde insisted, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Trying to coax an answer from the raven. "He…he did something…" Naruto nodded, encouraging Sasuke to carry on. "What did he do, Sasuke?" he asked softly.

"H-he…" Sasuke stopped and shook his head. Naruto decided not to push him and changed the subject. "How are we going to deal with Itachi when he comes back?" he asked Sasuke. The raven bit his lip nervously.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should tell the hokage." Sasuke suggested. Naruto thought for a moment. "You know…he said he wouldn't hurt either if us. All I have to do is accept his offer…"

Sasuke looked at the blonde angrily. "I can't believe your even considering that! Or have you forgotten about how his baby is actually going to get there in the first place?" Naruto scrunched his face up in disgust; he had forgotten about that part. "Your right. We should tell the hokage." He agreed. "We'll go tomorrow. We needed to see her anyway to talk to her about you attack." Sasuke said. Naruto wasn't too thrilled about that; he didn't really want to go through what happened that night over again, but he knew they had to see the hokage anyway. He nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed. This had been one hell of a day. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" the raven asked. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke pull him upstairs. When they reached the stairs, the blonde paused. Sasuke turned around to see what the problem was. "You will tell me right?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Sasuke frowned; he had no idea what the dobe was going on about.

"What Itachi did." The blonde explained. "You wont keep it a secret from me forever…will you Sasuke?" the raven let go of Naruto's hand and walked up the stairs by himself. "I'll tell you in my own time!" he growled. _**'Way to put him in a bad mood kit!' **_Kyuubi interjected.

'_All the time you decide to keep quiet, now you pop up?' _Naruto thought back angrily.

'I resent that! Nine tailed fox demons do not 'pop up'. Besides I would suppose this cage would limit my 'popping'.'

'Well, seen as you're here, make yourself useful. Do you know what Sasuke is hiding from me?' the blonde asked, walking up the stairs a little. He decided that the good thing about Kyuubi was that the fox knew everything so there was no need to explain things. 'No. I don't.' she replied simply. Naruto sighed. Great. Kyuubi was about as helpful as Sasuke! 'I think you should use your charm on Sasuke and 'persuade' him to spill the beans.' Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled; this would work! He bounded up the stairs and jumped into their room. He found that Sasuke was already in the bed and, by the looks of things, pretending to be asleep. "Sasuke." He whispered huskily. The raven didn't move. He forcefully pulled the 'sleeping' raven on top of him. Sasuke's dark eyes snapped open to meet blue ones, swimming with lust. "Why hello Sasuke. Is there something you want?" he asked with a grin. Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto and rolled back on the other side of the bed with his back to the blonde.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics." He snapped. Naruto didn't give up. He whispered dirty things in Sasuke's ear for a moment and waited for the raven to kiss him passionately. Nothing happened. 'God damn him! Kyuubi, what is wrong with him tonight? And since when is he 'not in the mood'? He's always in the bloody mood!' Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's outburst. 'Try a more direct approach.' Kyuubi suggested. The second Naruto touched Sasuke's boxers however, the raven climbed out the bed. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted. Getting no answer from the shocked blonde, Sasuke left the room angrily. 'Too direct I think.'

'For god sake Kyuubi! This might be funny to you, but I love Sasuke! So unless you have something helpful to say, shut up!' the Kyuubi muttered a quick apology. The blonde got back in the bed, assuming Sasuke was going to sleep in one of the other rooms. 'Go after him.'

Naruto told Kyuubi Sasuke probably needed some time to cool down, but the fox disagreed. 'He needs you right now. Just trust me; go after him.' Naruto agreed with a sigh and got out of the bed. He walked aimlessly through the house checking each room as he went. He found Sasuke in a spare room, on the bed, crying softly. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." He said climbing on the bed with the raven. Sasuke wiped his eyes immediately. "I know." He went back into the normal bedroom with the blonde and got into bed. Naruto was glad Sasuke was feeling slightly better now. He turned around to face Sasuke when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and took a shaky breath. "Itachi…he raped me." Sasuke mumbled, almost hoping Naruto didn't hear. The look of complete utter horror on Naruto's face told Sasuke the blonde did hear.


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto looked at Sasuke in complete shock. The raven wished Naruto would say _something_ other than stare. "God…your own brother…did that to you?" Sasuke nodded. "I couldn't believe it either. The second time was even worse…" Sasuke winced when he realized what he had blurted out. "He did it more than once!?" the blonde screamed angrily. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hands to stop him from ranting. "Calm down. It was only twice." He told him. Naruto sat back on the bed with a loud thump. "No wonder you wanted to kill him so badly." Naruto murmured. "You should have told someone." He told the raven. Sasuke sighed.

"How the hell are you supposed to drop that into conversation?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Kakashi would have understood! You could have told me sooner!" Naruto said, slightly put out that Sasuke didn't tell him before. "Do you…want to talk about it?" the blonde suggested. He didn't really know how to deal with the situation. He had no idea what to say to Sasuke. "Why, you want details or something?" Sasuke snapped.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Sasuke!" Naruto replied quickly. "Why didn't you tell the hokage? You could have been kept safe if he came into Konoha. What, did he sneak in or something?" Sasuke shook his head.

"The first time was…was when he killed my parents. Just before he left he decided he better make sure I 'hated him enough'. I have to say…" Sasuke ground his teeth together angrily. "He did a perfect job at making me loathe him." the raven clenched his fists at the memory. "Its as if as killing my family wasn't enough!" he snarled.

"A-and the second time?" the blonde prompted.

"When I was with Orochimaru." He said quietly. Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly. All this time he had no idea just how horrible a time he was having, and all the time he hated the raven for leaving Konoha. "Well…if we tell the hokage, she can-"

"Don't you dare tell anyone else. No one must know." Naruto thought it would be better for Sasuke to at least tell someone else, but he agreed anyway. "Okay." Sasuke relaxed and pulled the covers over them both. "Dobe? Hypothetically speaking of course, if Itachi did have a baby with you, would that child have the power of the Kyuubi?" he asked. Naruto thought for a moment. "I honestly have no idea. Itachi seems to think it would." He replied. He stretched out yawning, before curling up again near the raven. "It doesn't matter anyway." He added.

The hokage broke her desk yet again when Naruto and Sasuke informed her that Itachi and Kisame had been in Konoha. Shizune sighed and informed Sakura they would need another desk. They gathered up the papers that had scattered everywhere, Sakura wondering why Tsunade had got into a rage. The hokage told Sakura and shizune to go outside while she talked to Naruto and Sasuke. "What did they want?" she asked urgently. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering how the blonde would phrase their situation. "Basically, Itachi found out I was pregnant and he decided he wants to have a baby with me so the kid will inherit the kyuubi's power or something." He said. "That's…interesting." She said. She then wondered why Itachi didn't just take Naruto by force; the older Uchiha was very cautionate and clever in his plans and to leave Naruto and Sasuke able to come for help didn't seem like something he would do. "If he wanted you, Naruto, why did he leave empty-handed?" she asked them.

"He's coming back in two days." Sasuke informed the hokage. Naruto then answered the hokage's question. "He said that if we involved anyone else he would kill both me and Sasuke, and," he said, nodding in agreement to what Sasuke said. "He would be back in two day to get me." The hokage was glad they decided to tell her, rather than keep it to themselves. "You made a good decision. We can easily arrange for protection to stay with you until Itachi returns, where he will be dealt with. Is there anywhere else you can stay, other than the Uchiha compound? It would be a better outcome if he can't find you anyway." They both thought for a moment.

"We can stay at my apartment." The blonde stated. Tsunade arranged for a specially designed group to stay with Naruto and Sasuke. They were assured they would be completely safe at all times for whenever Itachi decided to strike.

Naruto laughed nervously and looked at Sasuke face for the raven's reaction. The blonde did know that his apartment was in a _bit _of a mess when he left it, but the mess seemed to have multiplied over the time he had been away. "Were suppose to _live _here?" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto bounded into his kitchen.

"Its not so bad!" he assured the raven. "Just needs a little bit of cleaning." He added. Sasuke looked even more sceptical as he walked into the kitchen. He eyed a pile of empty ramen cups that were stacked on the table. "I don't want to know how long they've been there." Naruto began putting them in the bin quickly.

"Me neither." He admitted. Sasuke decided he would help the blonde; he would be staying here too after all. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks teme!" he said. The anbu arrived a little later, and they were stationed outside the house. Sasuke was glad he could keep busy and not think about that fact that Itachi would be coming soon.


	29. Chapter 29

As the next day passed by, Sasuke was becoming more and more restless. Even though the blonde was just as scared, he tried to keep Sasuke calm. "I'm having a shower, dobe." He said quietly. Naruto nodded. They had managed to clean up a bit, and the apartment was looking much better now. The blonde sat on the sofa and turned the television on. He didn't have as many channels as Sasuke and the blonde thought enviously of Sasuke's much larger TV. He stretched out on the sofa and yawned, flicking through another few channels. "Stupid teme." he grumbled. The uchiha's nervousness was rubbing off on him now. "Mmmf!" Naruto jumped as he felt someone cover his mouth. He hoped to god it was Sasuke playing a joke. Unfortunately for the blonde, it wasn't. "If you want Sasuke to live, I suggest you don't make a sound." Came a calm, unhurried voice. Naruto didn't say a word when the hand moved away. Even before he turned around he knew what was coming. "Now, Kisame is going to make a distraction. I have sent a clone of myself with Kisame so they will think they have us both and wont believe you are in danger." Itachi said.

"Fuck you!" Naruto hissed, jumping past Itachi. The older Uchiha was much faster and he grabbed Naruto. "That's funny." Itachi did sound slightly amused. "You're

The first person to say that to me…and live." Naruto struggled and shouted for Sasuke. "Wrong move, Naruto-kun." Naruto yelped as Itachi slammed his head against the wall. Naruto suddenly felt dizzy and sick. He fell unconscious and slid down the wall. Itachi picked up the blonde and quickly left the house. This was one of the rare times that he couldn't help but smile; he was imagining his brother's face when he realised Naruto had been snatched from right under his nose.

Sasuke went frantic when he found Naruto was gone. When he was sure the blonde wasn't in the house, he opened the door and was shocked by the scene that greeted him. Exhausted anbu, some terribly injured were fighting Kisame and Itachi. Sasuke was relieved; if Itachi and Kisame were there, they couldn't possibly have Naruto. Then, suddenly, Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. A clone. "You idiots! That's a clone, the real Itachi has Naruto!" he screamed. His yelling wasn't heard; they were far too busy fighting Kisame. Eventually, he retreated; Probably to where Itachi was waiting. Sasuke quickly explained the situation to the hokage. She sent some shinobi after them immediately and allowed Sasuke to follow after. "Follow them and bring Naruto back. I'd leave myself, but shizune would have a fit. Besides, if any other villages got notice of the fact Konoha didn't have their hokage it could end up in another war. I'll send Kakashi along after you as backup." Sasuke quickly left. He knew, when he saw his brother, he would kill him. With Naruto, who would already be there, Itachi would have less chance of beating them both. He just hoped Naruto would be able to fend Itachi off enough until he got there.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a small room. He rubbed his head, groaning. Then he remembered what had happened and groaned louder. "Damnit! How could I let myself be caught? I'm so useless…" he grumbled.

"Talking to yourself, Naruto-kun? I don't want the mother of my child going insane." Naruto's head snapped up. "_Mother_? You watch who your calling a girl!" Naruto hissed, jumping up and trying to attack the Uchiha. Suddenly he gave a small squeak and was pulled back. The blonde noticed he was wearing a collar. He tugged at the leather, onto to receive a sharp pain in his hand. "Ouch!" Itachi almost laughed at the blonde's naivety. "It's a chakra enforced collar. I don't want you running away before I'm finished, do I?" Itachi said in a low voice. Naruto glared at him. He had only got rid of his _last _collar and now he had another one? "Anyway, you calling me insane? Look who's talking!" the blonde snarled at Itachi. The Uchiha smirked at Naruto. "Yes, your right. I hardly doubt I'm completely sane, but at least now you'll know the reason if I suddenly kill you." Naruto bit his lip nervously. Itachi had to be, even including lee, the weirdest person he had ever met. "I have a strange feeling my annoying little brother will be along soon so we better get this done quickly." He came towards Naruto. The blonde stalled for time, asking the Uchiha the first question that popped into his head. "Done quickly? Won't you just kill Sasuke when he gets here?" he asked. Itachi stopped, much to Naruto's delight, and thought for a moment.

"I'll make you a deal. If you carry my child and return him to me when he is born, I will let you and Sasuke go back to Konoha." Naruto frowned.

"What makes you so sure the baby would be a 'he'?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Itachi shrugged. "I don't want a female. If it did happen to be a girl I would simply kill that baby and try again for a boy. You better hope its male, hadn't you Naruto-kun?" Itachi stepped forward. _'Kyuubi! A little help here!' _Naruto shouted to the fox.

Itachi seemed to know what the blonde was doing, almost like he had predicted it. "Don't bother. Lets just say before you woke up you had a little _accident _with Kisame." It took Naruto a moment to work it out. Then he remembered; it had happened before. Kisame had that sword that sucked up chakra. Great. Forgetting the fact it was protected, Naruto tried again to pull the collar off to make an escape easier. The sharp pain surged through his fingers and Naruto stopped, deciding he needed a 'plan b'. "I'm not doing anything with you, bastard!" Naruto snarled. Itachi pushed the blonde on the bed, the chains coming from Naruto's collar stretching automatically. Itachi must be controlling them with his chakra, Naruto noted dully. The Uchiha reached into a drawer and pulled out a vial of something. He handed it to Naruto. The blonde looked at what had just been placed in his hands. "Drink it, now." Were all the instructions he got. Naruto refused immediately. "I know Sasuke will be coming. If you don't drink that, the second he comes through that door, he is dead." Naruto pulled the small cork from the bottle and drank the strange smelling liquid in one go. It tasted horrible and the blonde shuddered as the bitter taste lingered in his mouth. He had an even worse time when Itachi kissed him. The blonde pulled away, spitting. "What the hell?" he screamed. Itachi began pulling off Naruto's clothes, not giving the blonde a chance to get away.

Naruto fought back furiously. "Stop resisting. I've been _very _patient with you Naruto-kun but now your starting to piss me off." Itachi said through gritted teeth. Itachi ripped off Naruto's orange trousers, and was about to touch the blonde's boxers when a large blast of red erupted around Naruto. The Uchiha was thrown back across the room. _**'Take that!' **_Kyuubi snarled.

'_I thought you couldn't…I mean, when did you get your chakra back?' _Naruto quickly asked the fox. Naruto could tell Kyuubi was smirking. _**'Lets just say fish-guy underestimated this fox!' **_Kyuubi replied proudly. "His name is Kisame." Naruto said out loud. _**'Whatever, now I have to get us out of this situation!' **_Kyuubi told the blonde. _'Yeah, because its totally my fault.' _Naruto snapped back sarcastically. _**'Look, whatever fish-guy did has made it so you can't control the chakra. But I seem to be able to this time, so hold still. If you move, I might cut your throat.' **_Naruto didn't move an inch, wondering what the fox was trying to do. He watched, still keeping still, as a small red line appeared around his throat, slicing away the collar. As soon as the leather snapped, the chakra disappeared. _**'Whew. That was difficult.' **_Naruto had forgotten about Itachi, but his conversation with Kyuubi was cut if abruptly as Itachi pounced on him, snarling. "That's it. My patience has run out." He hissed dangerously. Even though he didn't have the collar on, being pinned under the much larger Uchiha was making it hard for Naruto to breathe, let alone move. His wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head with one of Itachi's hands. Naruto whimpered; it didn't look like he was going to be able to get out of this. His boxers were roughly pulled off and to his horror, noticed that Itachi, at some point, had already undressed. "No, wait!" he said quickly. "Can't we slow down a bit here?" the blonde asked desperately. _**'There's only one way Naruto…' **_Kyuubi said quietly. Naruto felt sick as Itachi kissed him again. _'What? Tell me!' _he thought back, anything was better than this! _**'I wouldn't suggest it, but it's the only way to get you out of this situation.' **_Naruto closed his eyes as Itachi moved his head lower. "Stop!" he cried out weakly. _**'Release my seal completely.' **_Kyuubi said quietly. _**'I'll take over and kill Itachi.' **_The fox said. _**'It's the only way.' **_

Naruto gasped; release the seal? He and the Kyuubi hadn't always been on the best of terms. In fact, there was a point, where the fox completely loathed Naruto and only even saved him because she would die with him otherwise. Then, the fox would try and persuade and on occasion trick Naruto into releasing the seal. Fortunately, the fox had never succeeded. Now Kyuubi was almost like a mother to him and he felt mean to still doubt the fox. It could have been a trick all along. All this time she was merely still plotting, pretending to be friendly until the opportunity came. If he did release the seal, he would be entirely at the fox's mercy. There could be no guarantee the fox would allow Naruto his body back. I mean, would Kyuubi have a few moments of precious freedom, then wave them goodbye to be locked back into the cage which confines her? _**'Come on, kit!' **_Naruto noted the desperation in kyuubi's voice. Was this good or bad however? He couldn't tell if it was desperation for him to release her to help, or desperation as she was so close to being handed the thing she wanted most. Itachi seemed to enjoy the fact Naruto was quite unresponsive. He didn't know it was because he was having an inner battle. _**'What are you waiting for? Release the seal!'**_


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto knew he had no more time to waste. He decided he would trust the fox and release the seal. As soon as he released it, Naruto felt Kyuubi burst forward and his own self slip into the fox's subconsciousness. His vision now hazy and distorted, Naruto watched helplessly as his body changed dramatically. Sharp claws erupted from his hands and he sprouted large tails, much like the time when he was able to control Kyuubi. This time Naruto couldn't do a thing except watch as the fox took a large jump onto the surprised Uchiha. The fox slashed out with her claws, only for Itachi to jump away. The Uchiha grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and put it on quickly; he was obviously trying to get away. Kyuubi stopped him, biting down on his neck and enjoying the taste of blood as it filled her fanged mouth. A normal person probably would have screamed out, but all Itachi did was give a small grunt. Kyuubi wanted more from her victim; he had caused a lot of trouble for Naruto. She sunk her claws into the now motionless Uchiha, relishing in her victory.

There was not much Itachi could do now to defend himself. The fox watched in satisfaction as blood oozed from the wound in his neck. Naruto finally worked out how Kyuubi managed to talk through the cage. _'Kyuubi?' _she sat back on the bed, purring happily.

'_**Finally! I knew it would be me to kill that piece of scum!' **_Naruto was glad Itachi was dead and that Kyuubi was responding again. He asked for his body back. Interrupting Kyuubi's response, the door flung open revealing a panting Sasuke. He had obviously got here as fast as he could. "…Naruto?" he asked hesitantly. Kyuubi realized she must still look a bit like the blonde. She jumped from the bed and sat proudly near Itachi. _**'He's going to be pleased with you Naruto. But make sure I take some of the credit!' **_the fox told Naruto.

Sasuke's reaction was not what the Kyuubi had predicted. Ignoring Naruto's threatening appearance he shoved Kyuubi off his brother. "He's dead." He stated simply, almost like he couldn't believe it. Kyuubi recovered quickly. "Well duh," she replied. Sasuke was livid. He glowered at Naruto. _**'Its alright, you can take all the credit.' **_The fox told Naruto. The blonde couldn't understand why Sasuke was so mad. _'I think I better handle this, Kyuubi.' _The fox sighed. She enjoyed her freedom a moment more before letting Naruto having control and the ability to close the seal again. The features of the Kyuubi disappeared rapidly as the fox was suppressed back. Naruto still had blood around his mouth from where Kyuubi had bitten Itachi.

Spitting the horrible taste from his mouth, he stood up shakily. Naruto pulled some of his clothes quickly. "Sasuke?" he called the ravens name softly. Sasuke grabbed the rest of Naruto's clothes and threw them at the blonde. "Get dressed. Were going back." He said. Naruto caught what was thrown at him and pulled the rest of his clothes on. He hurried after Sasuke, who was already leaving. When he caught up to the raven, he asked what was wrong. Sasuke ignored him. "Nothing happened with Itachi you know." He said, wondering if that was the problem. Naruto decided to be quiet for the rest of the journey because when Sasuke started grinding his teeth, he decided talking to him now was only making him angrier. Naruto was glad when they caught up with Kakashi who had obviously been sent as Sasuke's backup in case he needed it.

The hokage was very grateful to Sasuke when he returned with Naruto. She also gave what was her idea of an apology for the apparent uselessness of the anbu who were supposed to be protecting them. "…Right under their noses! I mean, what do I pay them for? I can understand Itachi and Kisame are part of the Akatsuki and are strong, but come on!" even Naruto knew there was not much even Tsunade could have done against two Akatsuki members, but it obviously made the hokage feel better.

She took a large breath and slumped back in her chair. "So what exactly happened?" she asked, wondering how the two had managed to get away from Itachi. The next thing she heard was a loud slam. Sasuke was gone. Naruto sighed. "He's been like that ever since he found me. I don't know what's wrong and every time I ask he just…won't answer. I told him nothing happened between me and Itachi but he's still mad at me for something." The hokage thought for a moment.

"Perhaps he just needs some time. It will all come out in the end, just keep asking him." Naruto nodded. "So what exactly happened?" she asked. Naruto shrugged. "Itachi gave me this thing to drink, probably that would make me get pregnant. Then he tried to….well, you know." She nodded understandingly.

"The was only one way to get out of the situation though. Kyuubi said if I released the seal, she would help me." The hokage's mouth dropped open. "You _didn't_?" Naruto sighed.

"Yes, I did. Sorry, I feel guilty enough for doubting Kyuubi once and I'm not likely to do it now. She's the reason I'm not pregnant with that bastards child and also the reason he's finally dead." He said. Tsunade's mouth fell open again.

"Dead? Itachi?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"That may be why Sasuke's in a strange mood. Think about it, all his life he's been trying to kill his brother. It's finally over. He's bound to be feeling a little weird right now. He'll appreciate what you've done soon, don't worry." She said. Naruto smiled and went after Sasuke.

The hokage was wrong however. There was a different reason why Sasuke was angry with Naruto, and the blonde was about to find out. When he spotted Sasuke flopped on the sofa, Naruto sat next to the raven. Sasuke shifted away a little. Naruto was getting angry at the way Sasuke was treating him. "I thought you would have been _worried _about me, but no! All you do is get mad at me for doing nothing!" Sasuke finally snapped. "What the hell do you mean nothing!?" he snarled. "You killed him!" Naruto was slightly taken aback. "Sasuke, your saying like that's a bad thing!" he couldn't understand what Sasuke mean.

He was angry because he killed a mass murderer? The one who destroyed his entire family? "I can't believe you killed him Naruto! How could you?" Sasuke hissed.

"But…you were going to kill him anyway! He killed your family and he was trying to kill me!" Naruto replied.

"It was my revenge Naruto, mine! I wanted to kill him! I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to me and you had no right to take that away!" Sasuke screamed. He stormed off again. Naruto sighed as he heard another door slam upstairs. It was going to be difficult to talk to Sasuke when he was in a mood like this, but Naruto couldn't believe he was angry just because it wasn't his hand that Itachi died by.

A/n: sorry it took so long to update, I've been super-busy! Next part will be coming soon!

Whippasnappa.


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto gave Sasuke some time in which the blonde hoped he was cooling off in. he found the raven training outside. With everything that had been going on recently, neither of them had been able to go on missions or even train. Sasuke was obviously trying to make up for that now in the comfort of his private training ground. When the raven had thrown his last kunai, Naruto decided it was safe to announce his presence; Sasuke had been too busy to notice him, or so Naruto thought. "What are you still doing here?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto was confused; he hadn't been watching Sasuke train for thatlong. "I was waiting until you were finished." Naruto replied truthfully. Sasuke turned around and glared at the blonde. "That's not what I meant." He replied coldly. "I meant, what are you still doing on my property. We're finished Naruto." Sasuke walked to the post and pulled out each kunai that had stuck into the wood. He readjusted the target he had placed on the pole and calmly began throwing them again, each landing perfectly on the target. Naruto simply stood there gaping. "F-finished? I don't understand!" Sasuke didn't even bother to stop what he was doing to look at Naruto.

"You can be really dense sometimes, you know that? Finished as in I don't want you around anymore. End of the relationship, whatever way you put it, just get lost." Another kunai hit the post with a thud. This time however, it wasn't completely on the target. "But…I love you Sasuke!" Naruto told the raven. Sasuke missed the target on the next throw. It didn't even come close to the post and sunk into the ground. He decided not to reply to what the blonde said. Naruto came closer to Sasuke. "And I know you love me too." He finished quietly. When Naruto tried to touch Sasuke, the raven pushed him away. "I don't love you! Not after what you did!" Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "I don't get it Sasuke, what was I supposed to do, let Itachi…" Naruto shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't of released the Kyuubi. Sasuke stayed silent, so Naruto continued. "Exactly. It was a last resort; I had no choice." Sasuke glared at him.

"You didn't have to kill him! But no, you had to be the fucking hero didn't you! Just leave before I do something I regret." Sasuke waited for Naruto to move and was furious when the blonde didn't. "Did I not make myself clear?" he snarled. Naruto chose to ignore the threatening tone Sasuke was using and stepped closer to the raven. "You wouldn't hurt me Sasuke. I know you still love me, no matter what you say."

"God, Naruto you're so deluded! Why can't the message just get through, I don't even want to look at you anymore. I never loved you in the first place; you were just a distraction until I accomplished my goal, which you _so kindly _fulfilled for me. Why would someone like me even look twice at a monster like you?" the shock was clear on Naruto's face. Sasuke was even surprised with what he said, even though he didn't let it show.

The raven refused to look at Naruto's face after that; he knew the hurt would be written all over his face and Sasuke didn't really want to see what he had caused. When he saw Naruto's feet shift, obviously to leave, Sasuke looked up and grabbed the blonde by the arm. "Wait!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"First you want me to leave, and now you don't?" he asked wearily. "I don't want you to leave." He said. Naruto pulled his arm away quickly.

"Sasuke, you can't expect to say something like that and then want me to stay with you." He mumbled. Naruto was trying desperately not to cry; he felt he had been doing that a lot recently. Sasuke took hold of his arm again, making it more difficult for Naruto to keep his emotions in check. "I didn't mean it, you know I didn't!" Sasuke replied quickly. "Yeah, but do I? You'd rather I was raped by Itachi than kill him.

One minute you say you love me, the next your telling me you 'can't look twice at a monster like me.'" Sasuke gently held Naruto's other arm and gently pulled the blonde closer. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked at Sasuke intently, wondering if the raven truly meant his apology. "Sasuke…"

"I know what I said was horrible, but I didn't mean any of it. I do love you Naruto." Naruto paused for a moment and thought about his answer. "O-okay. Just don't say anything like that again, please." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He scooped up the kunai he had used and stuffed them into his weapon pouch. He led Naruto back to the house, silently wondering how he could have possibly said some of the things he had. "I really am sorry, you know. About overreacting." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at the raven. "I know." Naruto replied.

A/n: I've not been very quick with my updates recently, very sorry!!


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto sighed contentedly and curled up closer to Sasuke. He knew there wouldn't be much standing in the way of their relationship anymore; Itachi was gone for good, and now Sasuke would be able to concentrate on other things in his life, not having to look over his shoulder constantly. The blonde smiled when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him tighter. He checked the raven was still asleep and watched Sasuke's sleeping face. He looked completely relaxed for a change. Naruto was about to try and fall back asleep when he felt a strange noise coming from, it seemed, his own throat. It sounded like a low and angry growl. "Huh?" the noise stopped when Naruto spoke.

When the blonde curled back against Sasuke, the growling began again. Naruto sat back up again, this time determined to locate the noise. _'Kyuubi?' _Naruto asked the fox, wondering if she would know about the sound. A louder growl was his reply and Naruto noticed that it was Kyuubi. _'Whats wrong?' _the growling died down and Kyuubi spoke. _**'Sorry, I just can't believe where you're sleeping!' **_Naruto was puzzled; he didn't see anything wrong with the room. _'I'm sleeping…in a bed. Like I always do!' _he told the fox. _**'Its not the bed!' **_Kyuubi snapped. _**'It's the person in it! You better have a good reason for this.' **_Naruto was still confused. The fox grumbled, and elaborated. _**'Its Sasuke! Your sleeping with him!' **_Naruto laughed.

'_Yeah, and I have been for a while. What's your point?' _

Naruto gasped when a clone of himself appeared. It wasn't a perfect cloned however, the red eyes and dark red hair was not Naruto's usual colour. "My point?" Kyuubi snarled. Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke and was glad to find the raven still asleep. The blonde grabbed his clone and pushed it into another room, one where Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear them talking. "Shhh!" Naruto hissed, closing the door. Kyuubi stared back at him.

"Since when can you do this?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the clone form Kyuubi was in. the fox shrugged. Naruto felt sort of strange having an argument with what looked like himself. "Look, what's the matter?" he asked, wondering why the fox had been so mad to find him in bed with Sasuke.

Kyuubi shot him a glare. "After everything he said to you. Everything he said and five minutes later you're in his bed again! You letting him drop you and pick you up again whenever he likes!" Kyuubi said angrily. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Sasuke reacted to me killing his brother; he was bound to lash out. He didn't mean it, and, apologized genuinely afterwards. I don't see the problem!" Naruto replied. Kyuubi eyed his suspiciously.

"Your…serious." She said slowly. Naruto sighed. Finally she understood he had forgiven Sasuke. The fox's reaction was not quite what Naruto had thought it would be. "Then your even more stupid than I first thought!" she hollered angrily. The blonde jumped back. The door opened quickly. "What the hell is going- what?" it was Sasuke, his hair still rumpled and in an odd shape from the way he slept. The raven didn't expect to find two Naruto's.

"An explanation would be nice." Sasuke said, pointing to the clone with red hair and a nasty looking smirk. "Hello again, Uchiha." Kyuubi said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. Naruto picked up on this at once, and shot the fox a disapproving look. "Erm, Sasuke…this is Kyuubi. She's, erm, somehow managed to take this…" he gestured wildly at his clone. "…Um, form." The fox snarled at Sasuke. "I heard everything you said, Uchiha! How _dare_ you even think you deserve to be with Naruto after that!"

"I know I said some terrible things, but I do love Naruto." he said. Naruto blushed slightly. He turned to Kyuubi.

"There. Satisfied?" he asked the fox. Kyuubi just looked even angrier. "No I bloody well am not!" Kyuubi launched herself at Sasuke, knocking the surprised raven to the floor. "You are _not _going to be with Naruto! You don't deserve him! You don't deserve anyone!" Kyuubi snarled. Naruto grabbed Kyuubi and yanked her off Sasuke. The fox tried to get at Sasuke again, but Naruto held her back. "Leave Sasuke alone!" Naruto shouted angrily. Naruto stood between them, blocking Sasuke from harm. "I don't care if you have a problem with him. Its my life, not yours!" he told the fox. Kyuubi seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"Right, now apologize to Sasuke." The fox slowly walked over to Sasuke.

"Sorry…" She said loudly. The fox leaned in closer to Sasuke, dropping her voice to a whisper that only Sasuke could hear. "…But you've crossed Naruto for the last time." The clone disappeared. Naruto sighed with relief. "Yeah, kyuubi's back in." he said, patting his seal gently. The blonde walked to Sasuke. "I'm sorry about that. Kyuubi can be a little overprotective sometimes." He said sheepishly. Sasuke pulled the blonde close. "Its fine…" he muttered. Sasuke just wondered how exactly the Kyuubi was going to react.


	33. Chapter 33

Kyuubi had decided on a last desperate attempt to persuade Naruto not to stay in a relationship with Sasuke. Her attempt was completely useless; the blonde knew exactly how deeply he felt for Sasuke and the angered ramblings of a demon fox were not going to faze him in the slightest. Naruto had noticed that since Kyuubi came out, Sasuke had been acting different. When they were in the same room for a while Sasuke would suddenly start mumbling things that didn't make sense, followed by lame excuses, then he would dart out.

Sometimes Naruto would simply find him sitting in another room and the blonde was beginning to think that his boyfriend simply couldn't stand to be near him. One time Sasuke left the house and didn't return for hours. Naruto was getting more paranoid and now he was _certain _Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of him. When the raven finally got back, Naruto decided it was time to confront him about his strange behaviour. "Sasuke…" he paused, wondering how to address this particular problem. He decided to just say what was on his mind. "What's wrong with me?" the blonde demanded, pain lacing his expression. Sasuke frowned. "Don't act dumb, teme. You can't stand to be near me anymore. Is…is there someone else?" Naruto finished, scared of the result. Before Sasuke had the chance to speak Naruto continued. "Or do you simply not love me anymore?"

"Dobe…of course I love you! I always have and always will." He said gently, cupping Naruto's face gently. Naruto snapped his head away from Sasuke's touch. The raven was slightly startled by this reaction. "Then why do you keep avoiding me?" he asked. Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto cut him off quickly. "Don't say your not, because you literally run out of every room I'm in!" he snapped, his voice rising in volume letting Sasuke know he was annoyed and not to make up any excuses.

"There's no problem. My heads just been all over the place lately." Sasuke replied. Naruto shot the raven a glare. "Why?"

"Well…ever since Kyuubi spoke-" Sasuke stopped suddenly, noticing the tears that were forming in Naruto's startling blue eyes. "I knew it! You don't want anything to do with me because of Kyuubi! I suppose it took that for you to realise what a monster I really am! Well it's not my fault I got stuck with Kyuubi. I didn't want this!" Naruto was becoming hysterical by now. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and forced the blonde to look at him. "Dobe, calm down! Its not that." This made Naruto frown.

"Then…what? I thought things were going all right. Kyuubi apologized and I thought you accepted her." He said sadly. Sasuke was about to tell Naruto what the fox had said. Kyuubi seemed to have recognised this and Naruto's eyes, unknown to the blonde, momentarily flashed deep red. Sasuke took the warning and didn't say a thing. "I know. I guess it shocked me a little, seeing her in front of me." He lied. "It doesn't matter to me you have Kyuubi inside you and I'll never love you any less because of it." Naruto nodded in acceptance.

He let Sasuke wrap his arms around him and relaxed into the raven's touch, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck "I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Sasuke felt Naruto smile against his neck, telling him everything was forgotten. Sasuke subconsciously tightened his hold on Naruto as he thought about the fox. Kyuubi didn't want them together and she had made it clear she was going to go to any lengths to split them up.

It was killing Sasuke to know that the fox was going to strike any time and he had no idea of what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. _'She wouldn't physically attack me…would she?' _he thought. He had seen the fox's power channelled through Naruto when he had killed Orochimaru. To be honest, it was downright scary. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be a match for an enraged demon fox. _'She wouldn't. I don't really care what happens to me, but if anything did it would kill Naruto.' _Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde hair. _'Surely she can't sense Naruto's feelings for me and know how deep they are. Unless she doesn't want to kill me…perhaps she doesn't want to harm me, just try and get me to split up with Naruto.' _Sasuke gave a soft laugh. _'Like that would ever happen. I have come close to losing Naruto many times and I'm not about to let it happen again. Bring it on, fox.' _Sasuke's thoughts ended with a smirk.

He was feeling slightly more confident. He looked down and while untangling his fingers from the blonde hair he had been playing with, noticed Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke lifted him up and carried him gently to the sofa. He put a note next to the blonde and left the house. "I'll be back soon, dobe." He whispered gently to the sleeping blonde, kissing Naruto quickly before leaving. As the door slammed behind the raven, unknown to Sasuke or Naruto, there was complete havoc going on inside Kyuubi' cage. "That. Bastard!" she shrieked. "Oh, you just wait Uchiha! You're going to pay for crossing Naruto!" she growled angrily. "Then I'll kill you for pissing me off!"

A/n: Sorry my updates seem to be getting less and less frequent. I'll try write more often! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Whippasnappa.


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto was still sleeping when Sasuke returned. The raven moved the note he had left the blonde incase he awoke and put it in the bin, knowing there was no further use for it. "Dobe." He said quietly. Sasuke repeated himself a little louder. "Dobe." Naruto simply rolled over, muttering. Sasuke placed a large bag on the table next to Naruto and walked into the kitchen. The raven had decided that he hadn't been giving Naruto the attention he deserved recently. Sasuke was making Naruto ramen when a soft thud and a small wail of pain announced Naruto's waking. "Ouch…" Sasuke laughed. Naruto could hear him from the next room. "Hey shut up teme! It's your fault for not having a bigger sofa. You put me on the edge, didn't you?" Naruto accused. "Oh! Its so cute!" Sasuke grinned; Naruto had found his gift. Naruto came into the kitchen holding a large fox plushie.

"I thought you might like it. It reminded me of Kyuubi. All cute and fluffy… and harmless." Sasuke snickered as he poured the ramen into a bowl. Little did Naruto know, it was like his final 'fuck you' to Kyuubi? Naruto approached the steaming bowl of ramen. "Do you want it?" Sasuke asked, knowing the answer already. Naruto began eating it at top speed in reply. "Hey, slow down!" he told the blonde. Kyuubi didn't miss Sasuke's little joke. She didn't appreciate it either. Sasuke stared lovingly at Naruto and gently touched something he had in his pocket. He let the object slip from his fingertips and back into his pocket, almost like he was checking it was still there. "Hey Sasuke, what is all this?" he asked the raven.

"I'm just making up for everything and letting you know I love you." Naruto smiled.

"Okay!" the blonde replied happily.

"A lot has been going on and you haven't seen your friends much recently. I ran into Kiba while I was out and he was wondering if you were alright." Sasuke said. "You should go see him sometime. Sakura and the others too." Naruto finished his ramen and pushed the bowl away slightly, slumping down in the chair and patting his full stomach gratefully. "Yeah, we should."

"We?" Sasuke enquired, cleaning up Naruto's used bowl.

"Of course. They're your friends too Sasuke." He told the raven. Sasuke looked deep in thought. "No," he finally spoke. "I'm pretty sure they hate me. You and Sakura have forgiven me for leaving the village. The others haven't." he muttered. "I don't blame them either." He added. Naruto just smiled.

"Then all the more reason to go and show them the non-bastard Sasuke." Sasuke shot the blonde a glare. "I am not a-" he thought about some of the things he had said to Naruto recently when he was mad with the blonde for killing Itachi. "Alright. Maybe I am. On the odd occasion." Naruto laughed at this.

"You even have a better sense of humour than you did."

"Who said I was joking?" the raven replied. Naruto pushed himself out of the chair.

"Anyway, your right. We do need to see everyone. Lets go then, teme!"

"Not today. Everyone will be caught up in that stupid and ridiculous fun-fair that came into the village." Naruto turned around quickly, his eyes shining with anticipation. "Sasuke…I love you." The raven immediately knew what the blonde was going to ask, and replied with a flat and determined 'no'. Naruto pouted and let out a disappointed whine. "Come on Sasuke! It could be like…our first date!" Naruto announced excitedly. Sasuke smirked. "A first date? Don't you think were a little far in our relationship for a first date?" Naruto sighed.

"Fine. Just a date then. We've never been on one before! Wasn't it just a little while ago you were saying you wanted to show how much you loved me?"

"There is no way you will ever, ever, get me anywhere near that place."

It took Naruto ten minutes to drag the raven to the fair. Sasuke wasn't happy about it at all, but loosened up a little when he noticed how happy it was making the blonde. Naruto jumped around, excited by all the bright lights and, as Sasuke described it, 'tasteless music'. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sleeve, about to get the blonde to leave before he dragged him on any of the 'obviously unsafe and pointless' rides, when Naruto let out a surprised gasp and pointed. Sasuke looked around and was too shocked to see Sakura, holding hands with Lee. Naruto was over there in an instant, questioning the new couple.

"Hey Sakura, Lee! Since when have you guys been together?" he asked. Sakura blushed slightly. Lee jumped forward.

"Well, we all knew it would only be a matter of time before youth-" a whack on the head from Sakura shut him up. "Not long." She replied. Lee didn't seem at all bothered by Sakura's reaction and carried on. "Yes, only time was between us! I knew the day would come when my beautiful cherry blossom accepted my heart!" Sakura sighed. She had given up trying to calm Lee's enthusiasm about them getting together. "This was very recent. I still have Ino to tell, which is why I'm meeting her here. Why don't you stay and see her too, I'm sure she's bringing Shikamaru and Chouji."

"No thank you, but Naruto and I have things to attend to." Naruto knew Sasuke was making excuses. "I can assure you we don't." before the raven could protest, the arrival of some more people cut short whatever he was about to say. "Sakura!" the pink haired girl whipped her head round and smiled when she spotted Ino, calling back happily. Along with them came, as Sakura predicted, Chouji and Shikamaru. A few others had tagged along too. Sasuke glared at Neji as he and Kiba made his way up to the small group that was forming. "Yo, Naruto! It's been a while!" Kiba said loudly. Naruto pulled his dog-loving friend into a hug and began chatting. Chouji immediately dragged Shikamaru away to the hot dog stand.

Neji and Sasuke didn't give each other such a warm welcome. They stood there, each sending the other a chilling glare. It was Neji who spoke first. "Hello, Uchiha." He said coldly.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke replied, with as much venom in his voice as the other. Naruto poked his boyfriend disapprovingly. "Will nothing ever change? Come on, at least try and get on with each other!" he told them. Sasuke and Neji didn't reply.

"Neji, at least be on a first name basis. Call him Sasuke." Neji looked like Naruto had just asked him to marry the raven. The blonde laughed at his shocked expression. "Its not that hard you know! Okay, repeat after me. Hello Sasuke, how are you?" Naruto stepped away from Neji so he could once again make eye contact with the raven. "Hello…_Sasuke._ How are you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, waiting for his reply.

"Fine thanks, _Neji_." Naruto laughed and pulled them both into a hug.

"Right, that's that!" he said, pulling away. Neji gave Naruto one of his rare smiles and began talking with the blonde. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slipped his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde closer in a protective grasp. He was giving out a vibe that clearly stated to the group 'mine'. Sasuke was sure Neji had always had a thing for the blonde, I mean who could blame him? Naruto was _hot_. But that gave him no right to take what was his. Naruto's conversation was cut short as Sasuke leaned in and kissed him. Naruto pulled back after a while with a small moan, blushing.

"Sasuke! Not now!" he hissed. Kiba cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, you want to go on the twister?" he asked Naruto. The blonde seemed to have recovered from the embarrassing display of affection Sasuke had shown and darted off with Kiba. The others went with them leaving, much to their delight, Sasuke and Neji alone. "Naruto's mine." He said simply.

"I wouldn't have guessed with the suffocating grip you had on him." Neji replied sarcastically. "Look, I'm not interested in Naruto. I'm not even gay." This shocked Sasuke. "That dare, to kiss you…was nothing more than a dare Kiba gave me. Besides, he said if I didn't do it he would tell the person I like that I like them." Sasuke looked at Neji curiously. "Oh? And who would that be?" Neji let out a small mumble. "Come on, I told you who I like." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I like Naruto. Your turn, _Neji_."

"That's different Naruto knows you like him." he let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Its Tenten if you must know." He muttered.

"What about me?" Neji froze at the voice behind him.

"_Neji_ here was just telling me how beautiful you look today and how much he would like to spend the day with you." He said casually. She laughed. "Really?" Sasuke nodded. She blushed slightly and let out a soft 'oh'. The raven slipped away and left the tongue-tied Hyuuga alone with Tenten. It wasn't long before he met up with the other. A very green looking Naruto grabbed onto him. " I think I'm going to be sick…" he mumbled. Sasuke was about to suggest going home when Naruto suddenly smiled and let out a roar of laugher. "That was brilliant! I'm going again!" Naruto jumped away from the raven and back onto the ride where Kiba was waiting. Sasuke smiled and watched as the ride started up and Naruto was whirled around. Perhaps the fair wasn't _too_ bad. When the blonde finally got off the ride he grabbed Sasuke by the hand and pulled him away. "Sasuke, will you come on a ride with me?" Sasuke gave an indignant huff.

"Not a chance. You wont get me on one of those contraptions." Naruto gave him an intriguing smile. "Not even that one?" he asked slyly, pointing to one that look like a red train, ready to enter a tunnel shaped like a large red heart. Sasuke red the sign. "Dobe. You have got to be kidding me. 'Tunnel of love'?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if as the blonde had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Naruto ignored Sasuke and pulled him on all the same. A couple sitting behind them gave them a disgusted look at them holding hands and promptly got of the train. Sasuke glared at them; it was damn obvious what their problem was.

Naruto seemed upset by this. "Don't worry dobe, not everyone can see that our love is as good as any." Naruto nodded, and cheered up considerably when the train began moving. Soon red glow enveloped them and only some things were visible. Soft music played in the background and Naruto sighed happily and Sasuke kissed him gently. The raven climbed on top of his blonde and kissed him harder. "Mmm…Sasuke." Naruto grabbed the raven's soft hair and deepened the kiss. The blonde stopped and gasped when he felt hands rubbing his crotch. "Sasuke! Not here!" he hissed. Sasuke ignored him. "Sasuke, there are other people on this-nhhh…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke began kissing his neck and slipping his hand in the blondes boxers. "Oh…my…god…" Naruto said through pants. Sasuke dipped his hand in his pocket, but pulled back as the train ride ended and the cosy dark glow was replaced with a bright light of the outside.

What they had been doing had been evident to their friends as the tunnel ended. Sasuke pulled a shaky and ruffled Naruto from the carriage and greeted the group who had found them earlier. "Hey." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto looked completely dazed as he held onto Sasuke for support. Kiba looked behind them and watched as the other couples off the train. A few of the simply walked off with wide eyes and other blushing profusely. "What did you _do_?" Kiba asked with a laugh. Naruto blushed and buried his face in Sasuke's shirt. "Trust me, you don't want to know." He replied. "This was nice, but we must be getting back." Sasuke said. Naruto was too tired to agree.

As they left, Sasuke noticed Neji holding hands with Tenten. The Hyuuga approached him. "Thanks. I owe you one. It seems I was wrong about you Sasuke." Neji said the raven's name without a hint of distaste and it seemed Neji was genuinely appreciative for Sasuke's push towards Tenten. Sasuke nodded. "Same goes for you, Neji." They quickly parted.

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked.

"I think we're going to get along better from now on." He informed the blonde. Naruto gave him an approving look. "Told you people would like the non-bastard you." He said with a small laugh. They walked home chatting about anything and everything. As soon as they were home, Sasuke pulled Naruto upstairs and pushed him on the bed. He kissed the blonde passionately. The blonde pushed him off so hard Sasuke fell off the bed with a loud thud. "Naruto?" he enquired angrily as he stood up and looked at the blonde. "Guess again, Uchiha."

A/n; hopefully this chapter is a little longer. Next one coming soon!!

Whippasnappa x


	35. Chapter 35

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke was shocked at the fox's appearance. He didn't think she would act so soon. He noticed that behind Kyuubi, on the bed, was Naruto. The blonde was completely still and Sasuke was immediately worried. He pushed Kyuubi out of the way and climbed back on the bed, gently picking up Naruto and trying to wake him up. Kyuubi pulled Sasuke away from Naruto and threw him against the wall angrily. The raven made a small noise of pain as his back collided with the wall. "What did you do?" Sasuke accused angrily, worried that Kyuubi would be blinded by anger and hurt Naruto. "Don't be stupid." She hissed.

"The only one who would hurt Naruto here, is you. Which you have done time and time again." Sasuke didn't dignify her with an answer; he was still worried about Naruto and, much to kyuubi's displeasure, ignored the fox and kept glancing past her and trying to look at the blonde. "Why isn't he waking up?" he asked.

"Because I'm not letting him. It would be troublesome if he got in the way of our little 'chat'. He would only try and stop me." Sasuke stood up, but was pushed back down by Kyuubi. A fluffy red fox toy was shoved at the raven. "Think this was funny, Uchiha?" Kyuubi snarled. Sasuke looked up at the fox and decided that wasn't one of his best plans. Elongated claws ripped the soft toy into pieces, and the fluffy white filling floated everywhere. "You think I'm cute? Fluffy? _Harmless_? Well, how about I show you how harmless I can be?" the fox snarled. The raven gasped as kyuubi's claws sank into his upper arms where the fox held him.

Blood trickled from each puncture wound. If Sasuke so much as moved an inch, his arms would be shredded. "Now, I wont have you hurting Naruto any more. You will leave him. Break up with him. I don't give fuck what you say, just do It." she warned. Sasuke looked up in surprise. "You can't seriously expect me to do that?" he said with a small gasp. Kyuubi pulled her claws from Sasuke's arms and slammed the raven into the wall, holding him by the throat. This uncomfortably reminded when Itachi did this and, just like his older brother had once done, Kyuubi put her face close to Sasuke to speak to him. "You don't deserve Naruto. Everything you've ever done has ended up in hurting him. I gave you a chance once. I stuck up for you, thought that you were the one thing Naruto could rely on." The hand around Sasuke's throat tightened. "I was wrong." She finished in a deadly tone. "You may not believe me, but I love Naruto. I always have. He means the world to me. I would even die for him, that's how much I care."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened once again. Sasuke could hardly breathe now. "A-and…" he continued painfully. "I know the r-reason your doing this I-is b-because you want to protect Naruto, but if I broke up w-with him, it would kill him. You m-may not want to acknowledge this, but n-Naruto loves m-me t-too…" Kyuubi growled and Sasuke felt everything begin to spin. Everything began to fade slowly. Suddenly, Sasuke was released and he fell to the floor, taking short gasping breaths, trying to fill his oxygen-starved lungs. "You will break up with him. If you ever go near Naruto again, I will kill you." She said in a deadly tone. "He will get over you and find someone who _wont_ ruin his life. Now, are you going to do it?" she asked. "Never." Sasuke replied, without any hesitation. Kyuubi growled with frustration. 'Perhaps he does love Naruto. But he has done so much. Caused so many problems for my kit. Naruto can do so much better! He deserves so much better! Perhaps he would take a bluff?' she moved with lightning speed. The next thing Sasuke saw was Kyuubi, stood near Naruto, holding a kunai at a dangerously close distance to the blonde's neck. "Move and he dies."

"You're bluffing." Sasuke said immediately. "Your only doing this as some twisted idea of helping Naruto. You wouldn't hurt him." the raven explained.

Kyuubi was angry Sasuke noticed the bluff. However, she wasn't stupid and she knew Sasuke only had so much confidence when it came to Naruto's life. "Do you seriously want to try me? I mean, if I killed Naruto now I could be free. Out of the prison forever. Free to roam the village and kill whoever I want." This was a lie; Naruto would have to release the seal himself to prevent the fox from escaping without dying along with the blonde. Sasuke, however, didn't know this and in kyuubi's eyes didn't need to be told any time soon. The fox smirked as he saw Sasuke's confidence crumble slightly. The raven eyed the kunai worriedly. "You will break up with him." she ordered. Sasuke refused again, but not as quickly and loudly as the last time. A small line of blood trickled from Naruto's throat as Kyuubi pressed the knife harder against the blonde's skin.

Unknown the horrified raven, Naruto would be completely healed as soon as she returned to his body. She deepened the cut and more blood oozed from the growing wound. It looked worse than it actually was, but Sasuke wasn't thinking straight. "Stop! Don't hurt him anymore!" Kyuubi sneakily used her chakra to cover Naruto's nose and mouth. The blonde, still unconscious, made a muffled gurgling sound. To Sasuke, it looked like the blonde was chocking on his own blood. Scared to move incase Kyuubi killed the blonde instantly, Sasuke pleaded instead. "Oh god, please! Don't! I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt him." Sasuke begged, tears forming in his dark eyes. Kyuubi removed her hidden chakra and allowed the blonde to breathe again. She quickly healed the small cut. "I healed him, but just so he doesn't die." Kyuubi put the knife to the blonde's chest this time, right over Naruto's heart. "This will be over in one movement, so, lets try again. Are you going to break up with him?" she asked.

"Y-yes." The kunai was dropped the floor with a thud. Kyuubi simply smirked.

"Correct answer. Now, one word of this to Naruto and were going to have a repeat of this. However next time, I wont hesitate to kill him. Make Naruto believe you. He has to seriously believe your breaking up with him. Like I said before, I don't care what you say, just do it. Make him hate you so he doesn't come after you." Sasuke nodded numbly in understanding. Kyuubi quickly, although reluctantly, healed Sasuke's wounds so when she brought Naruto back round he wouldn't get suspicious. Before the Kyuubi could leave the clone body and retreat back to her cage, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Surprised by this, she turned around. "Please, let me have tonight with him." Sasuke asked quietly. Kyuubi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

How dare he! She was about to tell Sasuke exactly what she thought of his request when the raven cut her off. "Its not what you think. I don't mean _that_." He said quietly. "I…I just want to hold him, watch him when he sleeps, one last time." Tears flooded Sasuke's eyes, but he blinked them away quickly. "Whatever. Make sure you do it first thing in the morning then." Sasuke nodded; glad she allowed him this small favour. However, when Kyuubi returned to her cage, she didn't seem so proud of herself. Kyuubi shook her head rapidly. She would not allow the Uchiha to draw her in. she believed this was truly best for Naruto, as Sasuke did always hurt Naruto. Like the time when, to protect himself from getting raped by the elder Uchiha, Naruto killed Itachi, Sasuke said some unforgivable things.

X flashback X 

"You didn't have to kill him! But no, you had to be the fucking hero didn't you! Just leave before I do something I regret." Sasuke waited for Naruto to move and was furious when the blonde didn't. "Did I not make myself clear?" he snarled. "You wouldn't hurt me Sasuke. I know you still love me, no matter what you say."

"God, Naruto you're so deluded! Why can't the message just get through, I don't even want to look at you anymore. I never loved you in the first place; you were just a distraction until I accomplished my goal, which you so kindly fulfilled for me. Why would someone like me even look twice at a monster like you?"

X end flashback X

Kyuubi reminded herself. Once again, she was filled with hate for the raven. She vividly remembered the pain Naruto went through. Never again though, she told herself. Naruto would be protected from Sasuke.

Naruto blinked confusedly. "Huh? What happened?" Sasuke gave Naruto a shaky smile, trying not to show there was something wrong. "You fell asleep." Sasuke lied. Naruto blushed. "Oh…" he said, remembering what they were about to do. "Sorry." Sasuke shook his head. "Its perfectly fine." Sasuke pulled the rest of his clothes off until he was only wearing boxers like the blonde then climbed in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Naruto. Sasuke held the blonde tight until Naruto fell asleep. "I love you dobe." He whispered. He didn't say this when Naruto was awake, because he knew it would be the last time he could tell the blonde he loved him, and it was going to make him emotional.

He couldn't give away what Kyuubi had said, so he couldn't show Naruto his true feelings. He did let them go however, when Naruto was in a deep sleep. "I love you so much, Naruto. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears trickled down his face and he held Naruto closer. "I don't want tomorrow to come. I don't want to do this Naruto, you have to believe me. I don't have a fucking clue what I'm going to say tomorrow…it's going to hurt you so much…" Sasuke tried to calm himself down so he didn't wake up Naruto. "I have to make you hate me, dobe. God, I'm never going to be able to kiss you again after tonight…" Sasuke started crying again as the reality of the situation began, painfully, sinking in. "I think tomorrow just might kill me." He whispered, kissing Naruto gently, who was still fast asleep with a small smile upon his lips dreaming peacefully of a future with Sasuke and blissfully unaware of what the next day held.

A/n: did Sasuke seem too sappy in this chapter? I hope not. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought!

Whippasnappa


	36. Chapter 36

Naruto woke up the next morning in Sasuke's arms. He sighed happily, thinking about the strange dream he had. Sasuke had been upset about something, telling the blonde he didn't want to leave him. Naruto thought for a moment as he remembered that Sasuke had been crying too. The blonde shook his head, clearing his head of these thoughts. Everything was finally going right for them and nothing would get in the way now. When Sasuke woke up, it took him a while to remember what he had to do this morning. Kyuubi had already granted him extra time and he knew the fox would want him to break up with Naruto quickly.

Sasuke pretended to still be asleep, giving himself time to think up of a way to leave the blonde and hurt him so Naruto didn't come after him, or try and get the relationship to work again. Sasuke didn't think it was possible to hate the Kyuubi more at this particular moment. He knew Kyuubi was doing this because she believed their relationship wouldn't work, and would eventually end up in hurting Naruto, but to actually harm the blonde in order to split them up! Sasuke decided the fox was just didn't like him, and didn't want to admit that he was the one the blonde truly loved and wanted to be with. Even so, Sasuke though angrily, that was no reason to use the blonde against him! Sasuke shuddered as he remembered Kyuubi pressing the knife to Naruto's throat. Naruto felt Sasuke's movement.

"Hey, Sasuke, you awake?" he asked. Sasuke groaned inwardly. I suppose it had to happen now. Sasuke quickly decided what he was going to do. He rolled over, pretending to be half-asleep, grabbing Naruto and lying on top of the blonde. He began kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto laughed. "Sasuke! I wonder who you're dreaming about." He joked. Sasuke was almost upset with the blonde for giving his plan such a perfect opening. "Mmm…Sakura." The effect Sasuke wanted happened instantly. He was pushed away from the blonde and completely off the bed. Sasuke faked a displeased groan and fluttered his eyelashes, pretending to wake up. He looked around the room for a moment, acting like he wasn't sure where he was. He then looked up at the blonde. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto glowered at him.

"Don't give me that, like you don't know!" he shouted. Naruto was fuming.

Sasuke still kept the puzzled look on his face. "You woke up kissing me this morning…" Sasuke cocked his head to one side slightly, frowning as he did so.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. Naruto exploded.

"If you would just let me finish!" he hollered. "You woke up kissing me this morning, _moaning Sakura's name_!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, almost daring Sasuke to deny it. Sasuke stood up and got dressed silently. Naruto was even more furious. "You could at least _try _and excuse yourself! Don't you have anything to say?" the blonde snarled. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "You heard it for yourself, dobe. I guess it was only a matter of time before you figured it out." Sasuke said, cursing his perfect acting skills. Naruto gasped. "Y-you mean…Sakura?" Naruto looked like he was about to faint. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've never showed any interest in her, even when she was practically throwing herself at your feet!" Sasuke shrugged.

"Things change." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto climbed off the bed and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, hoping to shake some sense into the raven. "Your being ridiculous…" Naruto said. The cold, cruel look on Sasuke's face didn't change. It didn't even waver, just stayed the same. Completely void of any emotion, like he couldn't give a damn. "Since when?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." It didn't take acting for Sasuke to show remorse on his face. "But it's always been that way. I've set my sights on her, Sakura is the one who I want to revive my clan with." The raven felt like kissing the hurt expression off Naruto's face.

"So that's what this is about. Sasuke, I know you want children, but it hasn't been that long since I lost my own baby." Sasuke couldn't believe it.

Naruto thought he wanted kids! Well, it wasn't far from the truth. Sasuke always did want children with Naruto. "I don't think…I'm ready for that again, Sasuke. But, if Kyuubi could help me again, I'm not saying never. Just not yet." The raven was stunned. This conversation was going completely the wrong way. It was almost like Naruto was taunting him, flaunting what he couldn't have, what Kyuubi was taking away from him. Sasuke would have abandoned the plan immediately and told Naruto everything Kyuubi did if the fox hadn't put Naruto's life on the line. Sasuke screwed up enough courage and almost had to force out the next sentence. "Don't you get it? I don't want children with you. I don't want to be with _you _Naruto." he forced himself to sneer. "I never did love you. Sorry for making you a distraction from what I really want." Tears were running down the blonde's face as he realized what Sasuke was saying. "You don't mean that!" Naruto said quickly, placing his hands on the raven's chest and gently grabbing his shirt. The look in the blonde's eyes were begging Sasuke to stop. Sasuke pushed him away.

"Don't be pathetic Naruto. I do mean it." he said firmly. Naruto grabbed him again, talking through his tears. "Sasuke you don't mean it! You c-can't! Not after everything we've been through! N-not after e-everything. Y-you do love m-me, and I l-love you!" Naruto didn't even care how desperate he was looking. "Please, t-tell me you love me!" Sasuke didn't think it would be this hard. He had hoped Naruto would be angry, then he could just leave and avoid the blonde from then on. He didn't expect this. No matter what he seemed to say Naruto didn't seem to care. Then again, Sasuke knew that if he were in the same position, he would probably act the same towards Naruto. "Get off me dobe." The blonde didn't do ask Sasuke asked. He simply buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and cried harder.

Sasuke felt the warm, wet tears stream down from the blonde's face. It took all his self-control not to hug Naruto at that moment. "I n-need you…" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke just pushed Naruto away again.

"I hate you." Sasuke grabbed his coat and dashed out the room before the blonde could see his own tears. Naruto noticed a small box fall from Sasuke's pocket. He didn't bother to pick it up though and simply flopped on the bed and cried. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke had left him. It felt like it could never happen. "I knew I was never good enough for Sasuke…" he mumbled, when his tears finally subsided. Kyuubi, for once, was feeling guilty. She never expected the blonde to be in so much pain. This was for the best…right? Kyuubi thought. Naruto's eyes welled up again. "Sasuke…S-Sasuke…"

The raven didn't even notice where he was walking. He bumped into someone and just carried on walking, not even bothering to see who it was, or consider an apology. He just kept going. He needed to get further and further away from Naruto. As long as he was away from the blonde, Kyuubi wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't believe how Naruto had reacted. It had broken Sasuke's heart watching how Naruto begged and pleaded. He had never seen the blonde so desperate. "He really does love me. I should have known it would be like this." Sasuke muttered. "Why would Kyuubi think _this_ was better? Surely she can see, understand how we're made for each other?" Sasuke noticed he had nowhere to go. He had actually walked out of his own house. The raven suddenly felt really stupid. "He better not be there when I get back…" Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto was still at Sasuke's house. The blonde had finally dragged himself off the bed and, realising he was still in Sasuke's house, was pulling his things together. Naruto had decided he would give then raven some time to think, then try again, just talking to the raven. Naruto's eyes fell on the small box that had fallen out of Sasuke's pocket as he left. He dropped to the floor and picked up the small box.

He opened it, eyes widening as the contents was revealed to the blonde. Inside, was a ring. Naruto pulled it gently from the dark blue silk cushion and read the inscription that was on the inside of the ring, in intricate writing. _'Naruto, the one I truly love. Forever yours, Sasuke.'_ Naruto held the ring in shaking hands. "Was Sasuke going t-to p-propose? To m-me?"

A/n: Aaaand another cliffhanger! The next bit will be coming soon!

Whippasnappa.


	37. Chapter 37

Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed open the door. _'Don't be there…don't be there…please, please don't be there!' _he silently begged. He looked downstairs, and after finding no trace of the blonde there, checked his room.. He let out a sigh of relief finding that Naruto had gone. He slumped onto the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing in the smell that was completely unique to Naruto. The raven sighed and imagined how it would feel to have the blonde lying next to him. His eyes shot open. This was just making things worse. He couldn't pretend Naruto was here, like none of this had ever happened. It would just hurt more in the long run. "I suppose I could just stay here forever." He muttered. He let his eyes close again, only to be greeted by Naruto's face, tears spilling from his beautiful blue eyes. "Damnit!" tears of his own began forming as the memory played back. He knew that moment was going to haunt him forever. Every dream, every thought would be plagued by that painful moment. On his list of worst days, this had to be on the top.

Naruto had gone straight home. He just locked himself in his room, not wanting anyone to see his tears. A knock on the door was his answer to wanting to be alone. "Naruto?" the blonde's heart clenched as he recognised the voice. "Hey, are you in there?" Sakura. Naruto knew he should be angry with her. He knew that it wasn't Sakura's fault she happened to be pretty, kind, clever and also…the object of Sasuke's desires. Another knock. Naruto had never been so envious of anyone in his life. The blonde decided to keep quiet and pretend he wasn't in. "go away…" he whispered. "Naruto!" came another impatient yell. He pulled his legs up to his chest and let his chin rest on his knees.

A frustrated huff, then footsteps began fading away. Naruto felt like nothing would ever be the same again. He had loved Sasuke more than anyone. Any feelings he had felt in the past for other people were nothing compared to how Sasuke made him feel. Kyuubi was feeling more and more guilty with each passing moment. Naruto pulled the ring from his pocket. He decided he would keep it. After all, its not like Sasuke would be using it anymore. He twirled the small gold ring between his fingers and read the small inscription again. "Why…why would he…" Naruto couldn't understand. If Sasuke really liked Sakura and had done all along, why would he plan on proposing? It made no sense to the blonde. Sasuke's actions told a different story to his words. Naruto clenched the ring tightly in his hand. He had to talk to Sasuke.

The raven was feeling worse. He got off the bed and opened his drawer. He pulled out his weapon pouch, wondering if he did some training he could literally exhaust himself so much he couldn't think. He pulled out a kunai, but dropped it. The sharpened knife slipped across his wrist, drawing a little blood as it fell to the floor with a clunk. The relief was instant. His thoughts suddenly focused on the physical pain, all memories of Naruto flying away with ease. Sasuke picked up the knife and dragged it across his wrist again, making a deeper mark under the first shallow one. He knew he shouldn't, but it seemed to be the only thing that helped. He sighed with relief and tightened his grip on the kunai, wondering how far he should actually go. I mean, its not like anyone would miss him.

Kyuubi would celebrate. He doubted he had every really had anyone's trust since he abandoned Konoha. And…Naruto hated him now. Sasuke made another cut. That was something he didn't want to dwell on. Yeah, nobody would even notice.

Naruto didn't even bother knocking. He stormed right into the house, and immediately found Sasuke. He gasped when he saw the raven, slumped against the wall, his right arm bleeding badly and a kunai in the other hand. It didn't take a genius to understand what Sasuke's had done. Naruto was instantly by the raven's side. He ripped the kunai away from Sasuke and flung the offending object across the room. "Sasuke!" the raven looked up at Naruto. This couldn't be happening. Why wouldn't he just leave? Sasuke's throat closed up. He knew, just by Naruto being here, Kyuubi would be angry. Sasuke knew the fox would blame it on him and perhaps put Naruto in danger again.

"Get. Away." he hissed, trying to sound as threatening as possible. Naruto looked at Sasuke's arm and took it gently in his hand. It was then Sasuke saw what he had done. As he was cutting he had been spelling out Naruto's name without even noticing it. He had become too faint to lift his arm after the fifth letter and had allowed his arm to drop. The blonde stared at the jagged writing. He quickly ripped a sleeve from Sasuke's jacket that had been thrown on the floor and tied it around the raven's wrist, effectively stopping the bleeding. Sasuke was coming out of his fuzzy haze. "I thought I told you to get out Naruto! Just fucking accept the fact I don't love you and I never…" Sasuke trailed off as Naruto pulled a small object from his pocket. "You dropped this when you left." He said triumphantly. Sasuke recovered instantly. "Its not for you." He lied quickly. Unfortunately it was probably the worst lie he had ever told, and the least believable. "Naruto, the one I truly love. Forever yours, Sasuke." Naruto recited. "Well, I don't know any other Naruto's around here, so why-"

Naruto was cut short as Sasuke jumped up with a new found energy. "Stay the fuck away from me." He snarled, and jumped out the window. Naruto refused to let the raven go so easily. He followed Sasuke, until the raven finally came to a halt. "Could Naruto _possibly _make this any harder?" Sasuke whispered angrily to himself as the blonde came up behind him. The raven could stand it anymore. Kyuubi had forced them apart, but Naruto wouldn't accept that. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the act as Naruto constantly came up with reason after reason, proving that Sasuke was lying. It was too dangerous being around Naruto; Kyuubi could jump out at any moment. Naruto grabbed Sasuke shoulder just so he couldn't escape again.

He pulled Sasuke around to face him. "Sasuke, what's going on?" he asked softly, his blue eyes filled with understanding. Sasuke screamed inwardly. This would be the _third_ time he had to hurt the blonde. "What part of it don't you get? The part where I'm not gay, the part where I like Sakura, the part where I don't love you, or the part where I can't fucking stand you!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto didn't seem upset at all.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't." Naruto held up the ring again. "What happened Sasuke?" he asked again.

"Why can't you just get it Naruto? I already knew you were dense, but this takes the fucking biscuit!" Naruto still, much to Sasuke's displeasure, didn't let go.

"Don't, Sasuke. Don't say things like that when you don't mean them. It still hurts." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke let out a shaky breath. "Naruto, please." He tried moving from Naruto's grasp, but the blonde still held on. "Naruto, please let me go." He asked. In response, the blonde leaned in and tried to kiss Sasuke. The raven jerked away, the arm he had been cutting earlier twinged painfully. "You don't understand what your doing! Just stop it!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm not giving up Sasuke. I know something or someone had made you act like this." Sasuke felt helpless. Nothing he did was the right thing to get Naruto to leave him, and Kyuubi was probably getting angrier and angrier.

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor with his good arm and darted off again. This time he was going to use as much chakra as possible to escape quicker and lose the blonde. Eventually Naruto lost sight of Sasuke and, finding the raven had masked his chakra, couldn't see where he had gone.

Naruto finally came to a halt. There was no way he would be able to find Sasuke now; the raven could be _anywhere_. In fact, the blonde thought, beginning to panic, he might not even be in Konoha. This thought scared Naruto. Perhaps he had made Sasuke so angry he left Konoha? Then again, Naruto didn't think Sasuke sounded too angry near the end of their conversation.

The blonde knew he had been on the right track when he mentioned that something had happened to make him be this way; Sasuke's reaction had told him so. Before he left, Sasuke had been almost pleading with Naruto to leave him. _'Perhaps…someone threatened him?' _Naruto guessed. Suddenly, a clone appeared in front of him. A clone of himself. "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. The fox sighed and looked at the floor guiltily. "Yeah. I…erm…have something to tell you."


	38. Chapter 38

Naruto stopped running so he could concentrate on the fox. "Well hurry up, as you can see I don't have time to waste!" the blonde said quickly. After all, the longer he spent standing, the further away Sasuke would be. "I-its about…Sasuke." She said quietly. This got Naruto's attention. "What? What about him?" he asked urgently. "You know what's wrong with him?" he said, his voice filling with hope.

"E-erm…no." she lied.

"Then what the fuck do you want?" Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I didn't mean that, I just…I just need him back." He finished quietly.

"Then come on. We better hurry." Kyuubi decided Sasuke was right. He loved Naruto enough not to hurt him, and Naruto wouldn't look at anyone other than Sasuke. Images of Sasuke self-harming flickered in her memory. For once, she admitted this had probably been the worst decision she had ever made. Kyuubi gave Naruto a large amount of her chakra, enabling him to go almost twice the speed he was already. It didn't take long to find Sasuke then.

Naruto's heart leapt into his throat when he saw Sasuke. He grabbed the raven and pushed him to the floor. "What?" Naruto held him on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could handle it if you ran away from me again." He said quietly. Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto kissed him. It took everything he had to move his face to the side, breaking the kiss. "Naruto…" he mumbled. The blonde replied instantly, eager to hear what Sasuke had to say. "Yeah?"

"If…if I asked you to do something, something that would save both our lives, would you do it?" he asked quietly. Naruto wasn't bothered about the fact Sasuke had mentioned his life in danger. All he cared about was the raven. "Of course I would!" Naruto replied. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "Even if you didn't like it?" Naruto bit his lip. "Sasuke…what is all this? Your scaring me!" Naruto got no response, and gave the answer to the raven's question. "Y-yeah. You know I care about you more than anything, so of course I would!" Naruto said.

Sasuke decided he would let Naruto know that much. He would let the blonde know that if they didn't break up, both their lives were in danger. Sasuke couldn't see the Kyuubi getting angry over this; he would make sure to leave the fox out of everything so the blonde wouldn't catch on to the whole truth. "I want you to turn around and walk away. Forget you ever knew me." Sasuke said. Naruto was shocked. Whatever he had braced himself for, it wasn't this. "Sasuke? That makes no sense…wait, I knew it! Someone _was_ forcing you to break up with me!" Naruto announced loudly.

"It doesn't matter. Would you do that? If my life was on the line?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke.

"Sasuke. If someone was threatening you-"

"Just shut up!" Sasuke snarled. This wasn't going according to plan. Naruto kept on about the fact someone else was involved, and he didn't leave like Sasuke thought he would. Kyuubi could come at any moment. "Naruto, just listen." Sasuke said quickly, jumping out of the surprised blonde's grasp.

"If you don't leave, right now, something is going to happen to us!" he said worriedly. To Sasuke's exasperation, Naruto began looking around. "Whoever it is, whoever may be watching, I don't care. Like I would let them hurt you." Naruto smiled gently. "Besides, your not a pushover Sasuke. They probably wouldn't get close to you." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to stop the rapidly forming tears from falling. It was no use. "Naruto, I'm begging you, please don't come near me again."

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, but this made the raven more distressed. "Don't! Just don't, please. I don't want you getting hurt, this is the only way!" Red eyes met Sasuke response. Kyuubi had come out. The real blonde fell unconscious behind her. Sasuke immediately jumped in front of Naruto. "Look," he said shakily. "This isn't his fault. I don't care what you do to me…" he glanced at the blonde. "Just please don't hurt him." he pleaded. Kyuubi sighed.

"I wont." She said shortly. Sasuke looked up hopefully. "Don't look at me like that." She muttered, looking away. "I meant it, I wont hurt him. Or you." She added.

"But…but why would you change your mind?"

"I made a mistake." She admitted. "Your not exactly my first choice for Naruto, but whatever. I won't intervene again." Sasuke supposed this was Kyuubi's idea of an apology. She disappeared and Naruto began to regain consciousness. The blonde woke up with Sasuke kissing him.

Blue eyes opened in shock. When the kiss broke, Naruto looked up in surprise. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." he asked. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto sat up. "You've changed your tune. Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "You…you were right."

"Right about what?"

"Someone was threatening me. They told me if I didn't break up with you, they would kill both of us. I was worried about you, so much, I did as they asked. I thought I could make you angry and you would leave me…but that didn't work." Naruto simply asked who the person was. Sasuke quickly made up a lie. "They said as long as I keep their identity from you, we can be together."

Naruto kept his face impassive. "Tell me." Sasuke looked at the blonde thoughtfully. It would kill the blonde to know who it really was. He knew Naruto regarded Kyuubi almost like a mother. "Naruto lets just be happy that they changed their mind and-"

"Sasuke, tell me. I have to know who nearly ruined my life! Don't you think I have a _right _to know?" Naruto hissed. Naruto's attitude was making the raven angry.

"Can't you just be happy we're back together?" he snapped. Sasuke sighed. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. Can't we just go home?" Sasuke asked. Naruto reluctantly agreed.

As soon as they got back and Sasuke sat down, he was questioned by the blonde again. "Who was it Sasuke?" he asked. The raven sighed.

"Naruto, do you trust me?" Sasuke asked. The blonde frowned at the change of subject, but decided to answer anyway. "Yes, of course, but I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Then would you trust me if I said it would hurt you more if I did tell you who it was?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, its not going to hurt me, knowing who it was. I…" Naruto trailed off as something dawned on him.

"Sasuke, it wasn't someone I know… was it?" before the raven could speak, Naruto added something else. "And you better tell me the truth!" Sasuke closed his mouth and hesitated. "Dobe…"

"Sasuke! Please tell me I don't know this person!" he asked. Sasuke decided keeping as close to the truth as possible without telling the blonde it was Kyuubi. "Naruto, you do know them. That's why I can't tell you. It would kill you if you knew." The raven answered truthfully. Naruto gaped at him. "Are you _serious_?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke, almost knocking them both off the sofa. "Sasuke, I could be talking to this person everyday! Seeing them! For all I know it could be…Sakura! Or…Kiba!"

"Exactly. Think about it carefully.

Would you actually _want _to know?" Naruto hesitated. Sasuke had a point, but he had already made up his mind. "Sasuke, please, tell me. I understand you only want to protect me, I get that, but I really need to know." Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't possibly tell Naruto it was Kyuubi. The fox was probably the closest to Naruto. They had certainly been together for the longest. A look of horror passed across Naruto's face. "Please tell me…it wasn't Iruka sensei? Sasuke?" he asked fearfully. Sasuke shook his head.

"It wasn't him." he replied. Naruto nodded and relaxed, but seconds later the same look reappeared. "Oh god, not- not baa-chan?" he gasped. Sasuke sighed.

"It wasn't her either." Naruto bit his lip.

"Please Sasuke, just tell me." Naruto said, speaking in a tone that clearly meant it was his final decision. Sasuke sighed.

Naruto was not going to let this drop.

"Before I tell you, I need you to know that they were only doing this because they thought it was best for you, alright?" Sasuke asked. He didn't really want to stick up for the fox, but perhaps making Kyuubi seems less in the wrong would end up making it easier on the blonde. "Just tell me." Sasuke nodded.

"Just, don't freak out when I tell you this, but…it was…Kyuubi."


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto didn't react for a moment. He just sat there with the same blank look on his face. It was making Sasuke nervous. "N…Naruto? Please, say something." He asked gently. The blonde let out a deep breath and drew in another shaky one. "Y-your not kidding Sasuke, are you?" the raven shook his head. "All along. It was her." Naruto said quietly. The blonde clenched his fists. "The whole fucking time!" he snarled. He calmed down a bit. "Right. First things first." He said. Naruto promptly turned around and punched Sasuke in the face. Caught by surprise, Sasuke fell off the sofa. "Dobe! What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"That was for not telling me in the first place!" Naruto hollered back, jumping up. "How the hell could you let _her _break us up?" Naruto sat back down.

"Or was I simply not worth the bother…" he muttered quietly. Sasuke cautiously moved back near the blonde. "Of course not. It…it was because one night she came and…held a knife over your throat. I was scared, Naruto. She was so close to killing you. Kyuubi said if I left you, and made the break up painful enough for us to never have a chance of getting back together she wouldn't harm you." He said, the painful memory playing back.

"Kyuubi can't kill me, Sasuke." He said, his voice almost a whisper. "Were kind of connected; if I die, she dies with me. You were tricked, you idiot. If you had told me in the first place…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Look, dobe, I didn't know that! I was so scared that I might lose you! If you were in my position…wouldn't you do the same?" he finished quietly.

"I suppose I would." Naruto agreed. "Sasuke…I need some time on my own." The raven frowned. "W-what?" Sasuke nearly fainted. "Naruto, you…you can't want to…" Sasuke trailed off.

"No Sasuke, I do want to be with you. Its…its just that I need some time to think about this." Sasuke felt Naruto's hand slip out of his own. The raven grabbed him as the blonde tried to stand up. "Please don't go!" Sasuke begged.

"Sasuke, please try and understand. Kyuubi…well, she's…she was close to me Sasuke. I just…I can't explain it. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde mumbled. Sasuke refused to let the blonde go. "Please don't go." He repeated. "You can stay in another bedroom if you like, just please stay here. Please?" he asked. Naruto didn't know why it meant so much to Sasuke that he stayed here, but he agreed. "Fine."

The Kyuubi hadn't dared to utter a word to Naruto. She wouldn't even know what to say. The blonde was simply curled up on a bed, alone, crying silently. "How could you?" he finally muttered. He placed his hand on his stomach, covering the seal with his palm. He got no answer from the fox. "I hate you." Naruto hissed. Finally a clone appeared in front of him. "Please don't say that." Naruto sat up, still trying to stop his tears. "Because of what you did, Sasuke nearly killed himself. You nearly killed the one person I love. You nearly ruined my life. Why shouldn't I hate you?" he snarled at the fox. "I'm sorry…" she muttered. "I-I thought he would just hurt you again. I didn't think that this would happen." Naruto flopped back on the bed, his back facing the clone. "I don't care. In fact, you were the one who ruined my life in the first place. If only you had never been sealed inside me, I would have had a happy childhood. Half the people who do hate me, wouldn't." Kyuubi watched sadly as Naruto began shaking. "At least when I die, I can take you with me. Fortunately for you I still have something to live for, so that wont be anytime soon."

Kyuubi placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to comfort him. The blonde moved away immediately. "I will find a way to get rid of you. Even if have to go the Akatsuki, I _will _get rid of you!" He vowed, before dissolving into tears again. The clone slipped out of the room, trying to find the raven. Sasuke hadn't fallen asleep. Despite the blonde's best attempts to hide it, he could hear Naruto's crying. He jumped when he saw Naruto enter his room. When he noticed the flaming red hair and crimson eyes, he knew it wasn't his blonde. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked nervously. The fox handed him something. "Naruto had this in his pocket. I thought…you might need it." Kyuubi handed Sasuke the small ring. Sasuke put it in a drawer. "Was that it?" he mumbled. Kyuubi shook her head. "I just want you to know I'm sorry. I know it won't change anything, but I am." She stepped back. "Please go to Naruto, he needs you."

Sasuke sat up. "He said he wanted to be alone." Sasuke replied.

"He needs you, Uchiha" he finished quietly. She disappeared with a quiet 'poof'. Sasuke waited a moment before slipping into the blonde room. Naruto moved away once he felt someone near him. "Its me." Sasuke said simply. Naruto let Sasuke hold him. "Naruto, you're shaking…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I just…can't believe she would do that. Please, I don't want to talk about it. And I thought I said I wanted to be alone?" Naruto finished, pulling away from Sasuke half-heartedly. Sasuke pulled him closer again. "We both know you don't want that. I'm here for you dobe, just remember that." Naruto relaxed and simply let his tears flow. If Sasuke was becoming uncomfortable by the constant stream of wetness trailing down his neck, he didn't show it. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, slightly exhausted. Sasuke played with Naruto's soft blonde hair. "I love you too." He whispered back.

Naruto had fallen asleep quite quickly, but Sasuke was still awake. For some reason, something was keeping him from, drifting off. He pulled away from Naruto as carefully as he could. The blonde, thankfully, didn't wake up. He just mumbled and rolled over. Sasuke went back into his own room and pulled open a drawer. He found what he was looking for; the ring. Sasuke stared at it thoughtfully. Before Kyuubi had intervened, he was going to propose to Naruto. The raven sighed and relaxed on the bed. He would just have to wait until the right time, he thought, staring at the object sitting in his palm.

Meanwhile, Naruto had noticed Sasuke leave. He sat up in the bed, wondering what was wrong with the raven. His mind drifted to other thoughts. Something he had said earlier…the Akatsuki. They had the power to extract demons from their holder. He grimaced. Then again, if Kyuubi were taken, he would die. Naruto sighed and relaxed. There was no point considering that anyway; he had killed Itachi, probably one of the most powerful members of the group. They needed the combined power for the technique to work. Naruto clenched his fists. No. _He _hadn't killed Itachi. _Kyuubi _had. He thought bitterly. The fox had made sure his once chance of freedom had been ruined. As sorry as Kyuubi was, she couldn't help but think how ridiculous Naruto was being. _**'Naruto, if you think about it logically, the one who isn't free is I.'**_Kyuubi said.

Anger coursed through the blonde at the familiar voice. _'I don't care about you.' _He thought back.

'_**Naruto, I was only trying to protect you, please understand that!' **_Kyuubi told his desperately. _**'I just thought Sasuke would hurt you again and again, so I decided it would be better if you split up. I thought you could always find someone better than Sasuke. I know I was wrong now, and I know that you love Sasuke and he loves you back. Please don't hate me, I was only trying to help.' **_Naruto completely ignored what she had said. Kyuubi simply tried again. _**'No matter how badly you want us apart, it isn't going to happen. I don't mean that in a nasty way, you just have to know that nothing will change the fact that I'm sealed inside you. Just promise me you wont do anything stupid.' **_Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid? Perhaps you should have taken your own advice before trying to ruin my life!" he snarled. Kyuubi sighed.

'_**I know I was wrong! I know! I already explained why I did that. Can't you forgive me?' **_she asked. Kyuubi waited for an answer from the blonde. Naruto just let out an indignant snort. "Forgive you? Are you stupid? If you haven't noticed, Sasuke isn't here right now. No matter what he says, I don't think things are ever going to be the same again. I mean, your always going to be there. Sasuke won't be able to relax, knowing that if he does anything wrong, your going to jump out and kill him!" the blonde hissed. _**'I…I've talked to Sasuke.' **_She admitted.

'_**Earlier, when you were crying, I went to him and apologized.' **_

"Well, since you _apologized _everything is going to be perfectly fine is it?" Naruto shouted angrily. _**'Sasuke understands that I wont do anything again. I wont intervene, or bother either of you.' **_

"Well your bothering me right now." The blonde said coldly, climbing out of the bed. Kyuubi stayed silent, trying not to anger the blonde any more than she already had. Naruto, however, was thinking about what she had said. Perhaps things could go back to normal, he thought hopefully.

He walked into Sasuke's room, finding the raven asleep. Naruto pulled the covers over Sasuke and slipped in next to him. The blonde noticed Sasuke was holding something, and pulled the object from Sasuke's clenched fist. The raven seemed to have a death grip on whatever it was, but Naruto finally pulled it out. Sasuke opened his eyes. "Dobe." Naruto jumped.

"H-hello Sasuke." He said. Sasuke hadn't missed the fact that the blonde had been smiling. Perhaps now would be the right time? He thought nervously. "Naruto-"

The blonde spoke first. "Sasuke, do you think the Akatsuki could remove Kyuubi without killing me?" he asked. The raven's jaw dropped. The next couple of moments had played out so much differently in his head. "I mean, perhaps if we threatened them?"

"Naruto don't be stupid. The Akatsuki would kill both of us in seconds." Sasuke said with a sigh. Naruto shook his head. "There has to be some way to get rid of Kyuubi. If I can just find it…everything would be okay." He said.

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean 'everything would be okay'?" Sasuke asked. "Isn't it?"

"I know that we can't be together while Kyuubi is inside me." Sasuke wondered what Naruto was thinking. "Doesn't it bother you? That she split us up and could do it again, any moment she pleases?" he asked Sasuke sadly.

"Kyuubi was only trying to h-"

"Don't say that! I can't believe she's brainwashed you too!" he said angrily. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his hands. "Dobe, its true, so believe it. She was only trying to help, in a weird…deranged sort of way. She's sorry for what she did, Naruto. You've been with Kyuubi your whole life. If you were truly given the chance to kill her, would you?" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke.

"Yes, I would." He mumbled.

"If it weren't for Kyuubi, you would probably be dead and Itachi would have a child. Also, Itachi and Orochimaru would be alive."

"We nearly broke up because of Kyuubi killing your brother!" Naruto replied angrily. Sasuke felt a wave of guilt hit him. "Yes, we did. But that was only because I was being selfish at the time, only thinking of my revenge, not your life." Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly. "And we probably wouldn't be here now, our bond stronger than ever. Forgive her, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "Besides, could you really stay mad at her for the rest of your life?"

"Fine." Naruto mumbled. _**'Really?' **_Kyuubi asked hopefully.

'_Almost. I think your going to have to wait for the day until I can truly trust you again. But if you ever, ever do anything like that again, or hurt Sasuke again in any way, I will find a way to kill you.' _Kyuubi laughed, but was only met with a deadly silence_**. 'Y-your serious…' **_she laughed again, but much more nervously this time. _**'Don't worry, I wont.' **_She replied. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I think she understands that I've forgiven her." He said. Sasuke nodded. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's and lifted them up so the ring that Naruto was still holding rested in the blonde's palms.

"Naruto…there was something I was going to say when you first came in." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I love you more than anything, Naruto. I couldn't imagine my life without you…" Sasuke lifted his gaze from the ring, into Naruto's deep blue pools. "Will you marry me?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes began to well up. The raven panicked, wondering if Naruto was going to refuse. "Yes, of course I will!" he replied happily, hugging Sasuke. The raven felt his own eyes watering, but quickly bit his lip to stop them. "I love you dobe. Or should I say…Naruto Uchiha." The blonde paused.

"Hey, who said anything about taking your name?" he asked. "What if I want you to be Sasuke Uzumaki?" Sasuke smirked.

"The bride always takes the other's name." He replied.

"Not always." Naruto said, pouting. What Sasuke said suddenly hit him. "Wait, bride?" he hollered. "I'm not a girl, teme! You're going to be my bride!" Naruto snapped back. Sasuke smirked and climbed on top of Naruto, pinning his wrists down. "Now who's the girl, hmm?" Naruto tried, and failed, to overpower Sasuke. Naruto finally gave in.

"Fine…" he muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"You're going to look good in a dress."

"D-dress?" Naruto spluttered. "If you think that I would even _consider_ that, you have another thing coming!" Sasuke looked down at his blonde. Yeah, this wedding was going to be fun.

A/n: And I'm sorry to say, that is the end! I will be adding an epilogue, and also the prologue for my next story!

I just want to thank all the reviewers, who made me want to write more and more! I had so many nice comments, glad you all enjoyed it!

Whippasnappa.


	40. Epilogue

_5 years later_

Naruto watched the raven nervously. Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed uneasy about something. He looked up at the blonde. "Is there something bothering you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. The raven went back to work. Sasuke had been allowed to take the jounin exams and, he had passed with flying colours. He now had his own team. Tsunade, much to Naruto's delight, decided that the cheerful blonde would be the next hokage. She would train Naruto until it was time for him to take over, or before something happened to her. Sasuke sighed and stopped writing the mission reports he was working on. He placed his pen on top of the papers. "Naruto." he moved away from his desk and sat on the bed where the blonde was sitting. "I can tell something is wrong, dobe." Naruto looked up.

"What makes you say that?" the blonde asked quietly. He simply got a glare in return. Naruto sighed. "I don't know how your going to react to this, but…" Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's. "I'm pregnant." Sasuke's face broke out in a smile.

"How?" he asked excitedly. "I mean, least time…" Sasuke trailed off, deciding now wouldn't be the time to mention Orochimaru. "Kyuubi. She hasn't admitted it yet, but it's the only explanation." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Because…well, I wasn't sure, after last time, you would be ready for all this." Sasuke smiled. "That's what I should be asking you! Of course I want a child with you." Sasuke pulled away, glad Naruto understood how happy he was about this.

"I think I can finally forgive Kyuubi properly." Naruto said quietly. "Without her, I probably would have had things much easier. We wouldn't have had all those arguments we did years ago. But…without her I wouldn't be having your child." Sasuke smiled and placed his hand proudly over Naruto's stomach.

'_Thanks, kyu.' _


	41. Naruto's Angel: Prologue and Summary

A/n: here is the summary and prologue for my next story, Naruto's angel. Chapter one will be posted very soon! What do you think? 

Whippasnappa.

Summary: Sasuke dies in an attempt to get back to Konoha, and becomes an angel and Sent back to protect the one most affected by his death, Naruto. Things go wrong when Sasuke finds Naruto seemingly unaffected by his death. Prologue 

Naruto was determined; this time he would bring back Sasuke. As team Kakashi approached Orochimaru's latest hideout, what they didn't expect was for Sasuke and Orochimaru to be fighting. At first, it might have seemed like they were training but the nervous look on the sannin's face told otherwise. Sasuke was trying to kill Orochimaru and the snake was fighting for his life. They both seemed to be evenly matched and the battle didn't look like it was going to end. That was until Naruto jumped by Sasuke's side and began fighting with him. The raven was more than a little surprised to see Naruto, and confused to find the blonde helping him, but considering the situation he didn't have time to argue. The rest of Naruto's team began fighting Orochimaru's henchmen who were appearing by the dozen and joining the fray. Orochimaru was losing; he was no match for Sasuke and Naruto fighting together. So the sannin decided if he was going down, he would take one of them with him. As Naruto came closer trying to hit Orochimaru with his rasengan, the sannin quickly pulled out his sword. Sasuke realized if Naruto killed Orochimaru, the blonde would be killed too. As Naruto hit the snake with his rasengan, Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way, taking the blonde's place. Orochimaru died, but not before plunging his chakra-infused sword into the raven. It was that day Sasuke died in Naruto's arms.


End file.
